kingdom hearts 3 second world call tangled
by masterreader 26
Summary: this story kingdom hearts 3 is base of movie off rapunzel but also square enix characters heroes inside world of tangled as wel join sora and kairi and donald and goofy on next advventure of journay torch kingdom of corona with rapunzel to fine goddes light for her with help of four of them and the captain flynn rider and gothel and six guys black goats and there other aliase
1. Chapter 1 arrive add world of tangled

Hello readers! This is masterreader 26 I'm very excited for my new Kingdom Hearts crossover story! This story will be Kingdom Hearts and Tangled. I'm already aware Disney and Square Enix will include Tangled in Kingdom Hearts 3, but I'm planning to write my own version of this crossover.

This story will include Sora, Donald and Goofy. But I'm planning to include Kairi in this one. I felt Kairi should be with Sora and his friends since she has been left out so many times, so I'm deciding to have her come along to give her a chance to have an adventure. Also, I know there is romance in Tangled and I just cannot resist the Sora and Kairi romance.

Also i wil inculed some one from real organization 14 ho wil show up here that person wil be same person how was showing kingdom hearts 3 trailer of this world but ime going tell you guys ho is you have all give guys he was main villain kingdom hearts chain memory for sora side of story and the only hind you guys get ad that all nowe hop you guys enjoy this chapter and commen and like and subscribe in comment below that all i have say

O yea One more thing, there will not only be adventure and romance, but there will be a some of singing and dancing too since Tangled is musical/performing arts. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will be singing and dancing with the Tangled characters and I'm planning to write my own songs for the Kingdom Hearts characters and dont worry guys wil not be like atlanica kingdom hearts wed only sing in world there wil be some area infold combat in this world like in some area of this world like forest where heartles show up in trailer so dont worry guys that wil be all nowe then.

Ok enough talk. Let's begin!guys wed story

* * *

Disclaimer note: I own nothing but my own musical numbers numbers. All rights go to Disney and Sqare Enix.

Chapter 1 are heroes arrive add the world of tangeld and what danger i wait sora and kairi and donald and goofy

In the lanes between, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi are riding in their Gummi Ship throughout space to find the guardians of light to combat the seekers of darkness.

While they do so, they travel to old and new worlds to protect it from the threat of the heartless or the thirteen dark seekers.

Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam

Riku is not with the group because he is working with King Mickey to find previous keyblade wielders name master aqua and terra are both stil trap in realm of darkness just in last trailer wed master aqua but only hind you wil get and who both can help them all in final battle again 14 the seekers darkness aka real organization 14 of master xehanort how wil not appear in this him self.

Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with Sora. become friends with Donald and Goofy and fight along side them rather stand by and desel in distac wel no more she wil be standing on the sidelines and do nothing no because finish her traing wed lea in twilight town nowe she is ready for her first adventure wed sora and donald and goofy and she can get field experience after training was done with Master Yen Sid and lea for a long time ago also lea dond part of this story idea because add kairi home world call radiant garden right nowe help are other friends the final fantasy character all there wed lea as wel and protect radiant garden from heartless and nobody and universe but they wil not appear in this part story world of kingdom hearts 3 but later must later and also there wil some nobody in this world as wel just like in one of trailer of kingdom hearts 2015 remember guys here link if wand to see trailer watch?v=IaTjCvUZjck and wed that why may continoue are story of this world tangel

And They are continuing to ride through space to find any worlds that may be in trouble.

They have a radar to detect any worlds in trouble because they sence alot of darkness goming from this world but there lucky that they also had Kairi wed them because luckily for them Kairi,is Princess of Heart,and she can sense darkness and creaturs that threatening other worlds with her heart of pure light, so she can also help detect any worlds in if there is trouble going but ifen she canot sence real organization presence in this world because there sence

is to stronge for reach because they have to maney darkness inside there hearts all seeker of darness that where sora and donald and goofy come in because they can sence real organization 14 presence wed there strong magic and because sora stronger pure light hearts then kairi hase because all his adventure he hadev in his past and all people how are all trap inside his hearts they can help out as wel with that but noff talk lets continoue wed story.

Sora spoke up first watching the radar."I do n't see any worlds in trouble yet but dont nowe."

"I don't see anything either."but do sence alot of darness coming from all worlds Kairi said looking at the radar.

"Me neither."but i nowe good by danger for ose guys so have tob e carefull if there treated Donald said.

"Neither do I but we should keep looking fellas." And donald is right guys why need to becarfull if there are heartless ore nobodies ore universe here in all world Goofy said.

The group continued to search for a few moments until something popped up on the radar.

"Somethings come up!" Donald exclaimed.

"It must be a world." Sora said as everyone saw the world on the world to them

"Yup. It's definitely a world alright."but Goofy said.

"Let's go there and see if it's in danger."and remember guys becarefulle Kairi suggested.

"I was gonna say the same thing Kairi."Sora said her then she said "You must've read my mind."Kairi giggled "Thank you Sora."

"Ugh, please spare me the flirty chit chat you two." Why need to keep looking add this Donald said sarcastically but everyone laughed at Donald for his remark add them.

"Ok Donald. Let's get to the world." Sora said as everyone blasted off to the world.

Moments later, the group landed in the world. They got off the ship and realized they are in the middle of a beautiful and peaceful forest.

"Wow." Everyone said in awe.

"This place is beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"I wonder what world this is?" Goofy asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. This is much different than the other worlds we've been to." Donald said.

"Maybe we should start walking around and find somewhere to go." Sora suggested. "We can find a town, or city or kingdom and we can find out where we are."

"Good idea Sora." Goofy said.

"It's worth a try." Donald said.

"We may have to be careful, in case any heartless ore nobodies surprise us." Because i can sence there presence and they are here Kairi said cautiously.

"Good point Kairi." And your right sence them nowe as wel and there are really close by ose right nowe so guys becarefull Donald said to them as all nodded and keep thare guard up any treat show up but that wans not case yet but stil keep there guard up as continoue walking in forest of this world and then

The group walked away from their ship and began to walk through the of them

The group continued to walk through the forest trying to find any trouble, but they haven't found anything.

"I don't see any signs of trouble yet."but my heartsfink that why run into them very Sora them as keep his guard up just like rest

"Me neither." But remember be guard if you sence there presence feelis Goofy them as also keep his guard up just lie sora and rest

"Me neither."but guys remember what goofy said guy early becarefull out here good set trap ore ambouce for ose the real organization 14 Donald said. "We should keep looking. Surely there would be signs of trouble soon."guys keep guards up sora and kairi and goofy

As The group continued to walk through the forest for a few something unexspect hapen

Suddenly, Kairi felt a little sick and she started to pain and sora was worry as walk torch here to see what was going wed her he said to her worried

"Kairi? Are you ok?" Sora asked feeling worried about Kairi. Donald and Goofy were worried too.

"I sense alot of darkness in this world."some one wed pure evil hearts how to stronge form me senceKairi said and "There must be something evil going on here."

"Your probably right Kairi." Goofy said to her worried.

Suddenly,the groep of hero was surrounding by was a large group of heartless and nobodies! And some of them look like flower and plants type creatures but not all of them only ementall heartless not pure as they where all trying to ambouse are four heroes

"Heartless and nobodies!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Weapons out now!"it abounce Sora said as he summoned kingdom key, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and Donald and Goofy brought out their staff and shield.

Then a large battle took place between our heroes and the heartless and the nobodies how look like flower creatures wed scythe holding in both there hands just like some one why nowe from old organization only second hind you guy get and then.

Sora and Kairi were fighting together, throwing slashes with their keyblades as well as throwing magic making them all disappear and releasing captured hearts from elemntall but not pure one disappear the same was wed nobodies how also disappear as wel.

Donald was casting many battle spells at the heartless and nobodies and that made them disappear too.

Goofy was throwing hits and blocking attacks with his shield. In a few moments, everyone defeated the heartless and nobodies and catching their breaths.

"That was pretty tough fight." Sora them

"I'll say sora." Donald him

"I wonder where they are all coming sora and kairi and donald as all nodded

"There must be someone here with darkness in his or her heart."ore it them Kairi theorized.

"Wak! More heartless and nobodies in front of us!" Donald others as all nodded prepert for round two as all there weapond where ready attack them

but this time There was a much bigger group of heartless and nobodies in front of them and appeared to be stronger than the ones they fought.

"We can't fight them all! There are too many off them!" why need to retreat nowe guys Sora them

Sora is right "We gotta find a place to hide from them untile lost tark of ose it only way they wil leave ose alone for wil!" Goofy others as all nodded

"Ok! I don't care where going!as long as it is just far away from here!" Donald said as the group ran for their lives while the heartless and nobodies army and some nobodies look like big golem wed giant sword holding in there left hand but not all them there where a fuwe more dusk and both army keep chased them.

The group continued to run until they came across large rocks with vines on it. It looked like a good hiding spot fort hem from heartless and nobodies

"Behind those rocks!" Donald exclaimed as the group ran to the rocks and heartless and nobodies armys

The heartless and nobodies got both to the spot and searched the area for our haad not fine them yet but they keep looking for are heroes came closer to them and wel they where stil hiding from all them and

The group of heroes continued to hide but the saw the heartless and nobodies getting closer coming to them.

"We have to find another place to hide guys." Sora said as he backed up to the vines on the larger rocks.

He touched the vines but found out there was a cave behind the vines.a prefectb please to hide for them

"There's a cave behind those vines. Let's hide there." Sora kairi and donald and goofy as all nodded

The group went behind the vines and hid. The heartless and nobodies who where both stil continuewing to search for our heroes but then in a few moments, they both decided to give up searh leave because some one was calling them back to him and that person was member of real organization 14 and he was here as wel.

The group sighed in relief."That was close one guys .Sora kairi and donald and goofy as all nodded

"Tell me about it." Kairi three of them as they nodded what she just say to them.

"We can't go back out there. What if the heartless and nobodies both are still there." Goofy them

"Maybe we should go deeper into the cave." Donald said. "We may find another way out."

"Good idea Donald. Let's go." Sora said as the group walked through the cave.

The group continued to walk through the cave until they saw a other side of cave as where stil walking all togethere inside cave finding a nader way out of where they came from as coninoue walking torch lght in distand gething closer to them sora said to kairi and donald and goofy as they all look add light and him

"That must be a way out." Sora said as the group walked towards the closer to them until.

The group made it out of the cave and as they walked out, they made a major discovery.

What the group saw was a tall tower which was covered in vines and was in front of a waterfall.

"Wow!" The group said in awe.

"That tower is beautiful." Kairi said in awe.

"Hmm. I wonder if anyone is there." Sora said."This tower would be a good place for us to hide for a while."and almost vergot say guy i wonder how that guy black hooded robe was as he call both the heartless and nobodies back by kniping wed his left fingers you guys

"Wait Sora. We can't just waltz right in that tower." And for that strange hooded robe why already how thoose guys sora but why was helping ose Donald them

"Donald is right."and that strange black hooded robe guy must by one of member real organization 14 that sence early and dont think was help ose guys Goofy said "If we are going to hide in that tower, we would need to do this cautiously."guy sins why nowe one of real organization 14 members is here in this world as wel

"Your right guys."it good dangerouse for ose and why canot trust thoose black hooded robe guy because he with them and work for master xehanort that why canot trust him Sora said as the group approached the tower.

They made it in front of the tower and was looking around for a door that would lead to the top. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything.

"There is no door here." Donald others

"Why don't we just climb up and go through the window at the top." Sora suggested pointing to the window at the sins there is large green vine right over here for ose all climb up to top.

"Ah phooey!" Donald exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that before!"guys wel what are waithing for lets go

Everyone started laughing at Donald's little tantrum. Eventually everyone stopped.

Sora made his way to the tower wall and began climbing vine and kairi worried add him and said to him

"Be careful Sora."climing up Kairi said to Sora.

"I know Kairi. Thank you."all becarfull Sora her wed smil on his face as she nodded

As He continued climbing until he made it to the window only to discover it is wide he look add three of them where stil add bottom outside tower and he said to three of them from ouside window as three look up

"Hey guys! The window is open!" Sora them

"Let's go in then." Kairi danald and goofy how both nooded and then donald said to her wed weird face

"Oh great. Climbing, my 'favorite'."thing to do in hole world Donald said her then goofy said

"Oh come on Donald, this tower isn't that bad to climb ." Goofy him wed smile his face add he nodded and then said to goofy wed stil a weirs face

"Ok. But if I fall, you have to be there to catch me." Goofy just promish my that Donald him as he nodded what donald just mansion to hi mand then

Kairi, Donald and Goofy began to climb up the tower and caught up with Sora. In a few moments they all made their way inside the tower and Sora shut the window doors behind then they all look around from inside tower see what all was fine inside and then

The group discovered that the inside of the tower had lots of furniture and it had a staircase that lead to another the four of them keep look around

"Wow. There's more to this tower than we thought"guys Sora said to kairi and donald and goofy as all nodded

"There is definitely someone here." Kairi said. "If this tower was truly abandoned, then all of this stuf wouldn't even be there."you lets keep looking

"Your right Kairi."lets continoue looking Goofy sora and donald as both nodded and both continoue looking inside tower with goofy and kairi doing same

"Let's see if anyone is actually here." Sora said as he began calling out to the person living in the tower.

"Uh. Hello?" Sora called out. "Is there anyone here? We mean absolutely no harm. We just came here to find a place to hide. If you are here, please come out and show yourself. We will not hurt you."

"You won't hurt me?" A female voice called out."That's what every trespasser says to my."

Everyone looked around for the voice.

"Who's there?"show your self Donald voice

"I'm not afraid of you strangers." The voice said again to four them from some where inside tower it hear again

The group found the voice and it was coming from a dark corner of he tower. "Who are you?" Kairi asked the person in the was hiding there from them

"I think a better question is who are emyou? /emAnd what are you doing in my tower?" The person asked.

Everyone gasped in shock,someone indeed lives in the how was it they all four them did not nowe

"This is your tower?" where you live stranger voice person Goofy asked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!" why did nowe some one was living here inside this tower Kairi exclaimed shocked.

"Ok ok. Look we are very sorry to trespass." Sora said diplomatically."But we can assure you that we are not here to hurt you."stranger person wed mystruse voice

"We promise we are not come out and show yourself to us." Kairi said to the voice. In dark coner it nodded

"Ok. If you say so." The person said as it revealed itself to the look add the person back and

This person was a teenage girl with blonde hair, a purple dress, bare feet and was holding a black frying pan as if it was a them ready to attack them

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces when they saw the then sora said to her niceliy to her

"Uh. Hi there." Sora said waving to the girl with a sheepish smile on his her as look add him

And then The girl let out a scoff at Sora. Then silence fell again and everyone continued to stare at each other for a fuwe momment fink what they where goin to next to her as continoue lookin add each other and then

Sora broke the silence again. "Uh...So who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first." Sora kairi and donald and goofy and the girl as all four nodded

The girl stepped forward to the group slowly."Who are you four? And how did you find me?"she said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy as nodded and then all said something differend to her first sora spoke to her

"We-we didn't know you live said to the girl.

"We thought this tower was abandoned so we were trying to hide here." Goofy the girl as wel

The girl pointed her pan at everyone."Who else knows my location?"anser me you four stranger that dont nowe

"N-no one. We found out about your tower just now." Sora said trying to calm her she attack them with fry pan sh hold in her both her hands as stil look angry add them and then donald spoke next to the girl

"We found the tower after running from a tough battle with bad guys." Donald the girl as she nodded

"Bad guys?" The girl asked."You mean thieves, criminals and evil rulers?she said to four of them with a nowe worry face and all nodded and then sora said the girl

"Something like that, but the bad guys are dark and white are evil creatures." Sora said. "We were fighting them off trying to protect this world in case it was in case it was in any danger."out here and ifen saw evil black hooded robe guy how summon them in first place

"You mean, you four aren't criminals? Your heroes?" The girl add four of them and they all nodded

"Yes. We sure are." Sora said. "We absolutely mean no harm to you. We promise."you haave to belief ose four

The girl sighed in relief and lowered her frying pan."Oh thank goodness. I'm glad your the kind of people I can trust."because it is hard thies days

The girl approached the group smiling."I don't think we actually met. My name is Rapunzel." The girl named Rapunzel introduced four of them nodded

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel. My name is Sora." Sora introduced rapunzel as she nodded add him

"My name is Kairi." Kairi introduced wel to rapunzel as nodded and then it was donald turn he said

"My name is Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself as wel to rapunzel as nodded and last it was goofy turn

"My name is Goofy." Goofy introduced wel to rapunzel as nodded and then it was me turn introduced my self to rapunzel and i say to her as look add her from above and said to her as look add me as wel

"My name is masterreader 26 ime creator of this story as i introduced himself to rapunzel and nodded me as wel just kidding guys but it was good joke guys and nowe lets continoue story oke and then she said to them

"Nice to meet all of you." Rapunzel said smiling."I'm sorry about that back there.I'm just wary around people different than all but nowe can trust you four

"That's ok. We're sorry too for said to she nodded and stil little worry add her

"I just thought you four are people who would use my hair for yourselves." Rapunzel said and everyone was i can see you four are not like others oh live here because you guys are differend then rest how that nowe how live here and you four are way nicer then everyone eles around here and can trust you four

"Your hair?Everyone asked in unison.

"Yup. I'll show you. This might take a while though." Rapunzel said as she started gathering her hair.

To everyone's surprise Rapunzel's hair was very very very very way to bottom and it was beautiful

"Wow. That's a lot of hair." Sora said awestruck.

"Yeah no kidding."and it look beautiful Kairi said.

"I know. My hair is very beautiful I've had this long hair ever since I was said

"Since you were little?" Kairi rapunzel

"Yeah. I've lived here in this tower all my life, and I've never left it." Rapunzel the four of them

"You've lived here for that long?"Donald asked shocked.

"Yeah. I know this all sounds so strange, but let's go to my room and get to know each other more." Rapunzel suggested."I'll explain to all of you everything about me."if you four wand to hear my story then come wed me

"Good idea Rapunzel."why love hear your story anout your hair righ guys Sora said."We'll explain to you everything about us. That way you can trust us more."

"In fact Rapunzel. I think you'll find us as great friends to you." Kairi said smiling with everyone nodding in rapunzel said to them

"Alright!" Rapunzel said in glee."I'm glad to finally get to know you guys. Let's go."

With that everyone went upstairs to Rapunzel's room to get to know each all four folllow her happy

* * *

Fuwe First chapter done! Of this world call tangel from the kingdom hearts 3 storys I hope you guys like this so the next chapter, I will have everyone explaining everything wil not everthing but close to each other so that they can get to know each other More excitement wed heartless and nobodies and the black hooded guy refeel him self as wel maybe and more fun will come up soon as wel. So stay tuned for rest chapter Tangled world and kingdom hearts 3 story!


	2. Chapter 2 the song and story of rapunzel

Welcome back readers! I first would wand to thank everyone who reviewed, my and favorited and followed my story. I really appreciate it. really motivates me to write more. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. This one will involve the musical number "When will my lifebrbegin" but with extra lyrics for the Kingdom Hearts Characters. Also there wil be no heartless ore nobodies in this chapter but mabe in next one for sure but black hooded robe guy wil appear add the end of this chapter that ime going say about that and nowe without further delay, let us begin! i own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2 the song and story of rapunzel

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Rapunzel were inside her add her as she was about to tell them a story

Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were sitting on her bed with Rapunzel in between Sora and Kairi. Donald and Goofy were standing a few inches away from her bed.

Everyone was about to talk when a chameleon walked up and sat next to Rapunzel. Everyone saw the chameleon and wore smiles on their faces.

"Aww. Who's this cute little guy?" Kairi asked smiling.

"This is my chameleon friend, Pascal."guys Rapunzel introduced Pascal to everyone and all four of them add add chameleon name pascal how look add them.

"Nice to meet you Pascal." Sora said smiling. He slightly tickled Pascal under his neck causing him to laugh a bit add what sora did to him.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Donald asked.

"How about I tell you about me first, then you tell me about you." Rapunzel them all nodded

"Ok Rapunzel."you do that Sora said to her and she nodded and Rapunzel began to tell everyone her story.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been living inside this tower." Rapunzel four of them

"My mother, Gothel, told me to never leave the tower because it is a dangerous world outside the tower and there are people out there who would try to use me for my hair." Rapunzel them as continoue all lission to her story and then sora interupt and said

"Wow. I never knew that Rapunzel." Sora her

"I don't understand." Kairi said. "Why would your mother keep you here because someone would use you for your hair? In fact a better question is, why is your hair so important?"for you rapunzel she said to her

"Because Kairi. It has magical healing abilities." Rapunzel her and they all look shock add her

The four gasped. "Healing abilities?" They asked in unison. Wel they stil look shock add her and she nodded

"Yes." Rapunzel explained more."It can heal anything and make people younger. But it only works if I sing a magical song."if you guys wand to hear it she said to all four of them and they all noded and then sora said

"Would you mind showing it to us?" Sora asked. "We promise we won't tell anyone."about your hair.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. "Ok. But I would need something to help, like a pain or a wound."

Everyone thought for a few moments on who wants to volunteer. Then Sora spoke up. "I'll do it. I just need to be in pain somehow."maybe why ask that black hooded robe guy hurt me if capture him first sore said as joke

but then donald look add him angry and said no way i hell where telling real organization 14 about this place sora and i have better ideare he said as hey Donald stood up and whacked Sora on the lower leg hard with his that stupite thing he just said about capturing that black hooded robe guy they all saw early wend all four where hiding in that big cave from heartless and nobodies and then sora said in pain

"Ow! Donald!" where was that for Sora exclaimed to Donald glaring at angry but les

" you needed to be in because what told ose about that wand ose to capture that evil black hooded robe guy how is part of real organization 14 and how work for master xehanort and that was not funny sora so that why i hurt you and your welkom." Donald said and everyone sora about what said early wel all look add him they now it was just a joke what sora said and was funny as wel and then sora said to donald.

"Thanks."and it just joke daonald jeese Sora said to him sarcastically. And "Now I'm going to be in pain for a long time."all because made stupite joke about one black hooded robe guy member of real organization 14

"Not if I can help." Rapunzel said."This will give you a chance to see my abilities."she said to him as he then nodded lissen to her and Sora let out a whence of pain as he laid his leg next to Rapunzel. "Ok Rapunzel. I trust you."on this one he said to her as she nodded

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Sora's leg and then she began to all four lissen to her song

Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright yellow light and everyone her as continoue lission to her song wel she was stil sing for all four of them.

"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."The glow spread throughout her hair and made its way to Sora's he feel her healing his leg

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."The song ended and the glow faded.

After the hair was unwrapped from Sora's leg he didn't feel anymore pain! It was as if it was something of a miracle! did something to his leg he feel alot better

"Wow!" Sora said in awe."That's...amazing!"

"I've never seen a magic like that before."Donald said in he look add her shock and she nodded wedsmile

"That's an amazing gift you have Rapunzel." Kairi said in her as wel to her and she nodded that as wel

"Thanks guys." Rapunzel said smiling. "This power is very special."that i have wed my long hair i love it

Rapunzel let out a little frown. "But this gift can be both given and taken too."as wel by people like evil hooded robe guy you four mension early how part groep call real organization 14 you guys told my right let my tell you guys a story about my childhood if you guys wand to hear she said to four of them and all nodded

Rapunzel further explained her story. "Mother also told me that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves."i belief her story

"Once it's cut, it turns brown and loses it's power." Rapunzel broke a price of her hair off and it turned brown and powerless. The four were awestruck at what she is telling them. As they cotinoue lissing to her story about her childhood and as she continoue wed it

"A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why mother never let me leave the tower." Rapunzel said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy and they all nodded after she was done with her tell story and finish it

"Wow." That so sad The four said feeling a bit sorry for hear that story about her then sora said to her sad look on his face as she look add them

"That must be hard for you, not having to leave the tower ever." Sora said to rapunzel as she nodded

"Oh I never minded life in the tower is quite pleasant." Rapunzel said smiling add four of them

"You know Rapunzel. We have a lot more in common than you might think." Kairi said her as she nodded and ask her weird look on her face and she said

"Really?"kairi is that true Rapunzel and they all four nodded they all said to her add same time

"Really."you have belief ose The four her as she nodded and sins she was done tell her story to four of them and nowe it was there turn to tell her there story about them self as she started to lission to four them and there story about there history how they nowe each other and how sora and kairi meed donald and goofy

And The four began to tell their story to Rapunzel and Pascal. Sora Donald and Goofy told her their adventures across the worlds and Kairi told her about being a Princess of Heart and the times Sora rescued all xehanort personalty and about old organization 14

Sora and Kairi also mentioned to Rapunzel their dream to see other she nodded and was happy about that what she just heard from sora and kairi and others

And Their stories really had Rapunzel and Pascal it as wel as she then said to four of them wed smile on her face as she look add all them

"Wow! That's amazing!"story Rapunzel as she looked at Sora, Donald and Goofy. "You three must be real heroes to the other worlds. I'm glad they have people like you around."protect ose from guys like that master xehanort ore thoose other bad guys xemnas and young xehanort and all thoose memebers of dangerouse groep call organization 14 and that witch Maleficent and her evil lacky pete and and you guys sure have alot dangerouse enemies how are after you four and dont like you guys

because of what you did all them and proplily hate you guys so alot that they are after you guys ifen today like you guys told she said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy as they all four nodded then sora said

"Thanks Rapunzel." And yay your right about that there stil after ose and you as wel but dont worry about them why take care of them Sora said her as she nodeed what sora just say to her thanks him for it

And then She looked at Kairi and said to her."That's amazing that you have a heart of pure light Kairi. You and I both have gifts that must be protected." Rapunzel said smiling add her as kairi nodded and said to her

"We sure do Rapunzel." Kairi said her

"I guess we really do have more in common." Rapunzel said her and other as they all nodded and then sora spoke to her again and said to her siruse

"Yeah."why sure do Sora "Can you promise us to keep everything we told you a secret? because other world rule pysic because dont wand everyone fine out about that rapunzel?and if you dont wht if just said then We promise to keep yours thing a secret as wel sora said to her as she nodded and said tot he four of them wed siruse look as wel on her face."

"Don't worry secret is safe with me and Pascal."and i wond tell any one about i promish Rapunzel said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Thank you Rapunzel." Kairi her wed relief.

"I'm glad we got to know each other more."and thanks for say that wil promish to keep this a secret what why told you early about other world Donald said relief .and her as she nodded and then goofy said

"You betcha."and thaks rapunzel your nice girl i hop you keep promish to ose and hop you bcome friend all four of ose Goofy said making everyone laugh.

Sora spoke now that done i have something to ask rapunzel and that is said you never minded living in the exactly do you do for a living here?"inside this tower you call your home he said to her and she nodded and said to hi mand rest of them

Rapunzel piped up. "I'm glad you asked! Come on, I'll show you!"all four right nowe if follow me lobby room

Rapunzel got off the bed and everyone raced out of the room and into the tower she stop and they all four look add her(When will my life begin plays)

Seven a.m., the usual morning sang as she swept the lobby inside of tower

Start up the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean." Rapunzel all four liseen to her

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up." Rapunzel doing her chores with Donald and Goofy slipping on the floor and crashing into each other making everyone both of them

Sweep again, and by then it's, like, seven-fifteen. "Rapunzel them as conitoue looking add her

"All that for fifteen minutes?" Donald asked feeling worn out from slipping on the floor.

"Nope there's more stuff to do for more time." Rapunzel said happily as she sang again and everybody continoue lissen to her song all four them wans donald and goofy both got back up on there feets and as she continoue

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three." Rapunzel sang as she threw the books with Donald catching them and falling after loosing balance making everyone laugh donald as all thoose books fall on hi mand fall on ground again.

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery./em" Rapunzel sang as she showed everyone her paintings wand donald got back up on his feets again and they all look add her and they all four nodded what she was doing.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed awestruck at the paintings.

"Gawrsh, your quite the artist Rapunzel." Goofy said as Rapunzel goofy and said to him happy

"Thanks Goofy." Rapunzel as she sang again holding a then she say to all four of them as all look add her wed shock as she said to them all four.

I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin? Rapunzel sang and everyone was enjoying the all liseen to her playing song for four of them as all nodded and then

"That routine sounds good so far." Sora said dancing a music of her she was playing for four of them

"But there has to be more to do than that." Kairi said wel as she was enjoying song of rapunzel

"Oh there is guys." Rapunzel said as she sang again.

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking. "Rapunzel said showing everyone a complete puzzle, baked pies and throwing a dart accidentally hitting Donald in the tail he look add her and said

"Ow! What's the big idea!" Donald her

"Sorry Donald. My aim isn't that good." Rapunzel making everyone you and sora and kairi and goofy do

Paper-mache, a bit of ballet and said twirling around like a ballerina only to be wrapped in her long everyone here was lookin add hear

"Woah!" Rapunzel exclaimed falling to the all four of them look worried add her if she was oke ore not then she said to all four of them wed weird look on her face as stil all look add her worried

"I'm ok." Rapunzel said to everyone who sighed in she wans hurt that feel fine about it

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making. Rapunzel sang showing everyone pottery and hand made candles.

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress! Rapunzel they all continoue lissing to her song she was singing for four of them.

And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare. I'll paint the walls some more,I'm sure there's room somewhere."Rapunzel of them.

And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my she was stil singing and everyone here stil lissit to her song and her beautiful voice as she continoue singing for all four of them and Rapunzel sang brushing her same time wed happy look

Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and will my life begin? Rapunzel sang as she danced around the room throwing her beautiful long hair around.

Everyone was moving around making some room for her.

"This is certainly a good life for you Rapunzel living here in this tower all alone wed no wand eles Sora said to her as she nodded what he mein and then kairi spoke

"But your mother should still at least give you a chance to explore the outside world." Kairi her as she nodded what kairi said about leaving her tower

"Yup. There is a lot more to see and do outside than inside this tower." Goofy said as everyone except Rapunzel began to that was not case as she look sad add them what they just said but sora disign to cheer her up by sing for her wed rest of his team did same and also beging singing for her and cheer up again and tell her that there more thing and stuf outside of this tower for her to explore if up for it

Why be inside when you can be outside?"Sora sang.

"There are more things to do and places to explore."when outside doors Kairi sang.

You can be free and let yourself go on a fun ride if realy try."Donald sang.

And see places, people, animals and many more in doors Goofy sang.

While everyone was singing and dancing Rapunzel decided to dance with them since she was having lots of fun with wqs no longer sad but happy hearing that

The outside world is an amazing place."Sora sang her wel he was stil dancing and singing

Once you see the wonders, you wear a smile on your face."Kairi sang smiling making Rapunzel laugh.

You'll be free and happy and no longer trapped in here."Donald and Goofy her sa keep dancing

"And no longer wondering when will your life , Kairi,Donald and Goofy sang.(Song ends)

Everyone let out a laugh having a lot of fun singing and dancing with Rapunzel.

"That was a lot of fun guys! Thank you." Rapunzel said smiling to the she enjoyed hole song

"Your welcome Rapunzel." The group her

"I feel a little more confident in myself nowe." Rapunzel said "But I'm still a little wary of the outside world."and maybe you guys can help my wed that

"Don't worry Rapunzel. Once we show you and stay by your side, the outside world will not be so bad." Sora said her as she nodded what mein by that

"But what about mother? She'll never let me leave." Rapunzel said a little worried."And she will surely be mad at me when she sees you here with me."

"Well, if we can meet your mother and promise to protect you I'm sure she will say yes." Kairi said.

"I don't know." Rapunzel said unsure.

"It's worth a try." Donald her as she nodded

"You betcha Rapunzel." Goofy said to her as wel

Rapunzel let out another smile. "Thank you guys. I knew I can count on you."al lto help my cheer up again

"Your welcome." The group said to her as nodded

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you. And it's very important tome." Rapunzel said and everyone listened.

"Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday." Rapunzel and everyone her with a shock on all there faces

"Nice! Happy birthday to you." Sora said with everyone nodding in what say to her and they did all same said also happy birthday to rapunzel ho nodded

Rapunzel let out a laugh. "Thank you. But there is more to my birthday than you all would think."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked rapunzel worried

"Every year on my birthday there are these floating lights that fly in the night sky at the kingdom nearby." Rapunzel all four of them

"What floating lights?" Donald as she nodded

"You mean the stars?" Goofy her and she said

"No. Thoose lights are much different."what you guy see every day from the star above Rapunzel all four of them as all nodded and continoue lissing to herstory

"I've charted stars and they're always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday–ONLY on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me."and not normal stars from sky everyone eles see Rapunzel said as everyone was what she just told them about her self

"Wow. These lights are very interesting." Sora her as she nodded and thans he said to him and his three friend how are her friend as wel nowe she said

"I need to see them, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are." Rapunzel said.

"We would like to know what they are too you Rapunzel." Kairi said to her as she nodeed what kairi mein by that

"Maybe once your mother returns we should ask her to take you to that kingdom to see the said to her as wel and she look add donald worried.

"Yup. I'm sure she will trust us to keep you safe." Goofy her and then look add goofy stil worried

Rapunzel then let out a smile. "Thank you guys. We will definitely try to convince mother to let me go."

"Your welcome Rapunzel." Sora her as she nodded

Suddenly everyone heard noises coming from the outside walls. It sounded like someone was climbing the tower.

"Uh Rapunzel. That's not your mother is it?" Kairi asked feeling a little worried about it

"That's definitely not mother. She comes up here by using my hair." Rapunzel said feeling it

"There's someone coming!" Donald exclaimed.

"Quick! We got to hide!" Sora said as everyone ran to Rapunzel's from strange noise oout side tower that came closer to all five of them as all where heading rapunzel room so they all good hide from voice

Mien weil outside of tower where rapunzel live and sora and kairi and donald and goofy where some where inside forest that close by was black hooded robe guy looking all them from one of high hill inside forest hiding

He said to him self this good intersinking for sora and princess kairi and king mickey two lacky donald and goofy and lets see how this all plays out for my and it doesnot matter right nowe but soon ore later i wil have both princess of heart kairi and rapunzel in my grasp for master xhenort and why wil all be on step closer to are plan of turn all world into darkness huhaha but for nowe all thoose meddeling guys enjoy them self for now because why wil all speak each other very soon he said to him self left by create portal he leave for now

He wend appeard deepear inside forest add same place where sora and kairi and donald and goofy where byfore they abush of large groep of heartles and nobodies came serounding them and was he arrive add this he said to him self as summon all large groep nobodies and pure heartless and elementall heartless for him self as growd watch him sing a song wan he started sing as all watch all bo wand watch him started sing the heartless and nobodies and they enjoyed it and beging to sing his song call blue heavan is in this world

Ooh princess, do you know what that's from he sang?

Red hell is a place is od this world

They say in hell pain comes first

We'll make hell a place of this world

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

When the night falls down darkness above he sang

I wait for you here

And you come around

And this world's alive

With the sound of medal kids

On the street outside rabain granden

When you walk into the room are

You pull keyblade close and we start to move

And we're spinning with the stars above

And you lift me up in a wave of pain...

Ooh princess, do you know what that's from?

Red hell is a place is of this world

They say in hell pain comes first

We'll make hell a place of this world

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...he sang

When I feel all alone create hearless

I reach for you all kil you

And bring your girld friend home wed me

When I'm lost at sea

I hear your voice

And it carries me to hell

In this world we're all just beginning

To understand the miracle death and living

boy I was afraid you before

But I'm not afraid you anymore

Ooh princess, do you know what that's from he sang?

Red hell is a place is od this world

They say in hell pain comes first

We'll make hell a place of this world

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

In this world we're all just beginning

To understand the miracle death and living

boy I was afraid you before

But I'm not afraid you anymore

Ooh princess, do you know what that's from he sang?

Red hell is a place is od this world

They say in hell pain comes first

We'll make hell a place of this world

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

Ooh, hell is a place on this world...

Ooh, hell is a place on this world... he sang

wans song end he look around him self saw all heartless and nobodies hade fall sleep and said angry uhuh wakeup all you fools right nowe before kill every last one you he said to then heartles and nobodies as all woke up an started claping and bowing add him for that song he just sing for them he said that mutch better you guys and thanks you for lissing to my song and nowe all are dismist for nowe all summon you guys later he said a he knipte with his finger all disappear again by

telporthing all away from back to realm of darkness wans they where all cone he said wel atleast that all wees make feel better sing a song like that but inoff about that soon all have my reavage again sora and donald and goofy and others for what he did to me back in castle oblivion but for nowe let them all enjoy there fun wel it last soon all have both princess of hearts in my graps for master xehanort just like said byfore and then next keyblade war finaly start huhahaha he said to him self as also leave by creathing a nader dark protel fors elf and he wend true and vanish again

* * *

Another chapter done! I hoe you guys liked this one, especially with everyone singing and dancing with ifen black hodded robe guy add end sing a song from 80s call Heaven Is a Place on Earthby famouse artist Belinda also hoped you guys liked the friendship that is now being built between rapunzel and sora and his friend and the funny moments taught took place during the song. I know most of it was on

Donald, but hey, I like to make fun of him a few times. In the next chapter Flynn Rider will appear and everyone will meet Gothel after capturing Flynn just like in the movie. And wil see more from black hooded robe guy ho is one of memeber of real organization 14 and how work for master xehanort so Stay tuned for the next chapter of tangel world and kingdom hearts 3 for more fun,adventure and humor too and exitment!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of rapunzel mother

Welcome back readers! I appreciate all the favorites, follows and reviews I have been receiving. It really motivates me to write more. To answer the questions a few guests have been asking me in the reviews, I will definitely write a story based on Big Hero 6 and Frozen and hercules and monster inco since you guys love see true organization 14 as bad guys in every disney world write stories about Disney movies that may appear in Kingdom Hearts all keep it mein Anyway, let us begin the next chapter.

I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics like one that black hooded robe guy song remeber in last chapter but any way lets begin this chapter and yes he wil it more because his working as alias with main villain of this world jus keep reading and you wil see more of him as wel in story guy that all nowe lets beging

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting of rapunzel mother Gothel and black hooded robe guy how hase from aliance with her inreturn he get her daugther

The gang were hiding inside Rapunzel's room after hearing someone climb up to the tower. The gang obviously know they can take this guy on in a fight, but it is still best if they stay by Rapunzel's side.

Everyone took a slight peek through the curtains to Rapunzel's room to see who is coming up without being seen by the vines to rapunzel room

The window doors opened and the person stepped inside the tower and closed the person was a man with brown hair, a small beard on his face, a white shirt with a blue vest, brown pants and brown boots and he was carrying a bag with look add rapunzel room

Everyone saw the man and had suspicious looks on their add stranger how came inside her room

"Who the heck is this guy?" Donald everyone eles in room hidig from stranger

"I don't know. He must be some kind of criminal." Sora said donald as he nodded and look add him

Rapunzel stepped out slowly. "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Kairi asked her as she out of her hiding stop and look add kairi and she said to her

"I'm gonna try to knock him out with my frying pan." Rapunzel said holding her she was walk slowlily torch stranger how came inside her room and sh was planing to knock him with her frying pand and then goofy say to her quietly as she look him and he said

"What is he sees you." Goofy said her as nodded and she then said quieyly to goofy as he nodded

"I'll take him by surprise." Rapunzel said as she began to nervously sneak up on the didnot see her because he was stil looking inside her room

Rapunzel went behind the stranger who seemed to be busy looking inside his bag. He let out a sigh of relief. "Alone at last." He said to him self and then

Suddenly Rapunzel hit him in the back of the head with her frying pan knocking him out. Rapunzel let out a cry before running back to all four look add her and then sora spoke to her again after she knock out stranger as she look add sora and he said to her

"You ok?"Sora asked feeling a bit worried about Rapunzel and she nodded and said to him with reliefe

"I'm fine." Rapunzel said catching her breath.

"Let's get a close look at this guy and see what he is." Donald everyone as all lissen to him

And Everyone nodded and they slowly crept up to the stranger. They examined him closely looking at his clothes and features. Rapunzel was the most cautious out of everyone her room.

"Hmmm. This guy doesn't look like he's dangerous."me Sora everyone eles here as all four nodded

"Even so,he still snuck his way inside here unannounced I don't think he can be trusted." Donald sora as he nodded and then rapunzel say to him as look add him and then she said to donald as he look add her

"You may be right Donald." Rapunzel said cautiously looking at the and donald nodded what she said about thet stranger how was lying on knock out

Everyone continued to look at him when suddenly he opened one of his eyes open and almost got back up his feet again and then Everyone let out a cry and Rapunzel knocked him out again with her all four finaly calm down after stranger was knock out againby rapunzel

"Ok. I still don't trust this guy." Donald said crossing his wings."Not one bit."you then

"We'll have to interrogate him." Sora everyone here inside rapunzel room as all four nodded and kairi said to him as she look add him with rest

"Good idea sora. But we'll have to keep him somewhere until we do so." Kairi him as he and others here inside rapunzel her room all four nodded

"Let's put him in my closet." Rapunzel suggested.

Everyone nodded and Rapunzel wrapped her hair around him and dragged him to the she said to rest

"Ok. A few of us out him in and the rest will close the doors." Rapunzel said and everyone got to work.

Sora, Donald and Goofy lifted the stranger up and the girls opened the put him in but they were struggling to balance him in order to stay in the closet and after that he was put inside rapunzel closet

And Sometimes he fell back out and sometimes his position was crooked inside the closet again

"Ok. How about we keep him in and when we say now, the girls will shut the doors." Donald suggested. and to everyone as they all four nodded and then goofy said

"Ok good idea donald."lets do that Goofy him

The boys positioned the stranger and the girls were then sora say to everyone eles her inside the room as all four look add him and he then said to them

"Ok you guys are all ready?" Sora asked and everyone nodded. "One. Two. Three."the boys said tot wo girls

"Now!" The boys shouted and the girls shut the doors.

Then Donald dragged a chair to the closet and placed it in front of the doors to keep them closed for nowe so that stranger canot get out of closet atlest time bean

And Everyone backed off a bit and Rapunzel pointed her pan at the look her four friend and she said

"Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet." Rapunzel her four friend and they all nodded

"I've got a person in my closet." Rapunzel repeated herself before liking herself in her everyone eles here look add add rapunzel what she was doing and

She then started to feel a bit excited. "I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Uh!"what was that she said

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother? Well… hmm-hmm…tell that to my frying pan–"Rapunzel said excitedly before hitting herself in the face with her frying sora was try to stop her and said to her

"Ok. Slow down bit 't get too of your self to excited."Sora said try to calming Rapunzel down.

She nodded and said to him "Sorry Sora." Rapunzel apologized."This was my first test at handling myself. And I passed"and did do it good my four friends wel then she said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy

Then as all four nodded and goofy then said to her "Good going Rapunzel." Goofy said before Donald spoke her as wel and said everyone eles here and her

"Hey guys." Donald said with Kairi by his side.

"What is it?" Sora as he was standing next to goofy and then kairi said to sora and goofy and rapunzel as all three look add her and donald and then

"We found something in this bag."Kairi said to all three of them as sora and goofy and rapunzel all nodded

Kairi pulled out of the bag what looked like a crown.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed in awe looking at the crown.

"Where did this come from?" Sora asked

"I don't know." Kairi said to him as he nodded

"May I see it?" Rapunzel as she nodded

"Go ahead." Kairi said before Rapunzel took the crown.

Rapunzel examined the crown wondering what to do with everyone here watch her as she was holding the crown and they all four fougth what she was going to do with the crown that stranger hade with him inside his bag pack wel everyone here continoue looking add her

And First she hangs it on her forearm. Everyone shook their heads in disapproval. She then used the crown as a magnifying glass. Everyone shook their heads again.

"Uh. I think you're supposed to wear that crown on your head."Sora said and everyone rapunzel self

Rapunzel looked herself in the mirror again and then she slowly place the crown on her head. Everyone had astonished looks on their all four look add her as she wear crown on her head and look like a princess with that thing on her for head and then

"Wow." The gang said in an astonished her

"You think maybe?" Sora asked the gang as they continued to look at Rapunzel then

"Nah." Everyone said thinking there something special between Rapunzel and the crown, but they figured it was then kairi said to rapunzel wel she wear it

And then "Well It does look beautiful on you Rapunzel. "Kairi said to her as she nodded and then she said

."Thank you." Rapunzel kairi as she nodded

And then Suddenly everyone heard a woman's voice ring out from outside the tower.a nader stranger voice again

"Rapunzel!" The voice called no where!

Everyone turned to the voice. "Who's that?" Sora rapunzel as she nodded and said to him

"That's Mother!" Rapunzel said. "This may be our only chance to convince her to let me go with you. You go to my room and I'll call you down to meet her."you guys

And Everyone nodded and hid themselves in her room while Rapunzel made her way to the her room

"Let down your hair!" Gothel called her as she nodded what her mother said to her and she then said

"One moment, mother!" Rapunzel called out before letting down her her mother gothel

And Gothel grabbed the hair."I have a big surprise!"you your going to belief how meed wend i was outside rapunzel my dear she reppiled to her as she nodded what her mother gothel just said to her aboue someone eles

And then Rapunzel started to pull Gothel up. "Uh, I do too!"Gothel got a bit excited. "Oo, I bet my surprise is bigger!"then you ever in metion rapunzel my dear

"I seriously doubt it."and what is this about you meed someone outside Rapunzel said to herself before Gothel entered the then gothel nodded what her daugther just said to her and she then said to rapunzel

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite–surprise!"and one suprise is that meed person black goat and he said that wans to meed you in person isnt that wondelful rapunzel my daugther Gothel said excitedly to nodded

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you." Rapunzel said before Gothel spoke up her

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." Gothel said putting down her coat and the parsnips.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier (and)…" Rapunzel spoke but Gothel cut her off.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Gothel said sternly to nodded what her mother gothel just mended to her about floathing light star and she said to her as gothel nodded and lissen

To her"'Floating Lights', and, yes, I'm leading up to that,and…"Rapunzel said before Gothel cut her off again

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, after are diccusion latt time sweetheart." Gothel rapunzel as she nodded and then said to her mother

And "No, mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."like everone eles is corona is Rapunzel gothel as she nodded

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out ime your mother"Gothel said. to rapunzel as she nodded and then said to her mother

"Wait, wait. I'll show you that I can handle myself out there. And I have a few friends I like you to meet who will help me"Rapunzel said making Gothel look surprised

"What do you mean 'you have friends'?" Gothel asked her daugther rapunzel as she nodedd

And then"I'm glad you asked." Rapunzel said before turning to her room."Sora! Kairi! Donald! Goofy!"you all four may come out of hiding nowe because my mother whish to meet all of you four right now she said to all her four friend how where hiding all inside her room

And After hearing Rapunzel call them Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy came out of her room and revealed themselves to look add four of them and said

"Rapunzel? What is this?! Who are these four?!"wait dont tell my there Gothel asked her daugther

And then sora said to gothel "Wait! Wait!"rapunzel mother Sora exclaimed."We don't mean any harm to Rapunzel and we don't want her hair. We're her friends."and you have to trust ose sora repiled to her as rapunzel mother nodded and what he just ask her about her daugther rapunzel and then donald spoke next

"That's right!" Donald exclaimed."We found the tower after running from a tough battle with bad guys." Donald gothel as she nodded and then said

"Bad guys?"hum Gothel asked. "You mean thieves, criminals and evil rulers?huh you dont say she said to sora and donald and there other two friends as they all four nodded and then sora said to gothel as she lissen

"Something like that, but the bad guys are dark and white and evil creatures."and guy in black goat like you menation early Sora said."We were fighting them off trying to protect this place in case it was in any danger."an save other world as wel but have to keep that secert because keyblade rule pysick sora said to gothel as she nodded and what sora just said to her

And then she said"Are you sure?about this boy I still don't trust you and three other friend as wel."like he told my And how do you nowe about guy black goat i meet yestard day Gothel sora and his other three friend and they all four nodded and then kairi said

"Positive."and why nowe how thet guy in black goat ore black hooded robe guy is Kairi reassured Gothel."We were battling bad guys to protect this place from him as wel because he was one summon them in first place hbecause he is evil that guy you meet other day because creatures he summon early they all try to overwhelmed us and why had to hide some where and that when why found Rapunzel's tower."kairi said to gothel

And then goofy said to her"We got to know Rapunzel and she trusts us."and what kairi said thet guy in black goat you meet other day is indide un evil person because he work for evil groep that is call real organization 14 lead by evil villain for a dangerouse man call master xehanort and he is memeber of that evil groep as wel you canot trust him ore his evil friend Goofy gothel as she nodded and then she said

Yay spare my your story and dietails for someone eles how insterstinding but not my and "Really?" i hade no dearea you guys nowe him as wel Gothel four of them all nodded what gothel just said to goofy and sora

And Then herv daugther rapunzel ask to her mother "Yes mother."everthig they just told you is true about that bad guy black goat you meet yesterday mother and rest they said is aloso ture rapunzel said."If I didn't trust them, then would I even call them by their names and have them come down to meet you?"mother right nowe and you can trust them all four because they are my new friend you have belief mother she said to her mother

And then Gothel thought for a few then began to gain trust in the four said to her daugther rapunzel with smile on her face and then

"Ok you four. I believe you."belief your story nowe and sorry for what i say early to you four about that story you two told me Gothel said to the them and all four nodded what rapunzel mother just said to four of them after she appolish about what she say early to all four of them annd they accept her appoly and they said

"Thank you." Rapunzel mother The four said gothel as she nodded and smile back add them as wel

"I'm not sure if you four already know me thanks to Rapunzel, but I'm her mother, Gothel."Gothel introduced herself to the they all four nodded

"Nice to meet you Gothel." Sora said. "I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced she nodded

"I'm Donald." Donald introduced her as wel

"I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced her as also

"It's nice to meet you four." Gothel said stil smiling.

"Well mother. Now that we got the formalities out of the way, we want to get back to what we were talking about before" Rapunzel said putting the subject back.

"Yes! That's right!" what rapunzeljust said early to you Sora exclaimed knowing what Rapunzel was taking about."We want to ask you permission to take Rapunzel to see the floating lights."if that oke with you gothel

"Oh, Rapunzel. Did you ask these four to help you convince me to let you go?"just like black goat guy told about yesterday wend i meet hi mand his five apprentice he hade with him as wel Gothel her daugther rapunzel how nodded and said to her mother

"Please four are able to help me go without getting hurt."Rapunzel her mother as wel as she nodded and then kairi spoke to her again

"Yeah that's right. We'll show you more proof that we can help her." Kairi said motioning everyone to the closet where the stranger gothel say to four of them as all four nodded and look add her she said

"That's enough you all. I already talked to Rapunzel about it and with guy in black goat and his five own apprentices that i can all trust about it as wel and that inoff for me and my dautther and I said we're already done talking about it Rapunzel my dear." To four of them Gothel said sternly to the group.

"But canot trust that black hooded robe guy remember and If we can at least show you..."Sora said but Gothel cut him good finish his line to her about that black hooded robe guy how work for the evil master xehanort and memeber of evil groep call real organization 14 but his sin was cuttof by gothel

"We're done talking about all this." Gothel said becoming a bit sora and his two friends how are donald and goofy and his girl friend how is kairi and then rapunzel how hade just became his other new friend early said toher mother gothel as she nodded her

"Mother, Trust me–" Rapunzel said but she was cut off.

"Rapunzel." Gothel said becoming her own daugther and rapunzel nodded what her mother just said her so stop ask her about it but she just ignore her

And she spoke again to her mother gothel "I Know what I'm saying–" Rapunzel continued and put a hand on the chair but she was cut off her mother stop her daugther rapunzel and said same thing again to her

"Rapunzel." Gothel angry add her as she was t conrinoue try to stop her again from what she was trying to do but she failed again because her daugther rapunzel said to her mother as she nodded stil angry

"Oh, come on!"mother please! Rapunzel her mother as she look add her daugther stil whith un angry look on her face and then rapunzel four new friend said to her mother gothel how look back add them stil angry

"Gothel please!" The four exclaimed desperately trying to convince they also failed because gothel hade inoff of all this and was geety so made add all five them explodid in anger and said to five of them

Wel Gothel also then snapped at everyone."That's Enough!Out of All of you Right Nowe! And Enough of the lights As wel! And Rapunzel is not Aloud To leaving this tower! Ever!"Again IS clear To four And that MY Final About Gothel exclaimed angrily at everyone and everyone looked a little scared at what she just said all four of them and her own daugther rapunzel as wel and then they all five lissen to her

And Gothel sat down on a chair and let out a sigh. "Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy here in this room." Gothel said to her self and everyone eles here inside her daugther rapunzel room as all five nodded and then

Kairi approached Gothel slowly. "I still don't understand Gothel. We told you we can take care of Rapunzel and she trusts us. Why can't you do the same?"

Gothel took a deep breath and began talking. "Because Kairi. I'm Rapunzel's mother, and mother knows best." And because ifink that guy black goat is not shush a bad guy with his five apprentices arev not badguys idear kairi trust my they told me yesterday about it Gothel kairi and sora and donald and goofy and her own daugther rapunzel as all five nodded her

And then "That's true."what kairi just about your own daughter rapunzel and you belief ose about what why said about that black goat guy and i did not nowe he hade five apprentices as wel Sora said with Donald and Goofy nodding in what sora just said to gothel how nodded it as wel and she look to sora and his two friends donald and goofy and his girl friend kairi and her own daughter rapunzel and then she said to sora as he look add her with sad look on his face

"Even if it is true that you can handle Rapunzel, what if you encounter criminals that may be no match for you?"and nowe what you and your girl friend both just said about guy in black hooded goat and his five apprentices and what shoould i do about thoose guy i meet yesterday because they all six where very nice to

me that other day that and i can trust them with my secert about my daughther hair just like she trust you four with her secert as wel but as for me dont nowe yet how trust right any more you four ore thoose six guys i meet yesterday outside tower in forest Gothel sora and he and his girl friend kairi and his two other friend daonald and goofy and her daughter rapunzel all nodded what gothel just said to sora about all of this

and then Everyone thought for a few moments and they thought that Gothel had a all she just said to sora and she was right about all of it exspet for part of black hooded robe guy and his five apprentices

and What if they were guiding Rapunzel and powerful heartless or a powerful nobodey or ifen even wurest that black hooded robe guy and his five apprentices would all show up out of nowere sins there already are in this world right nowe and overpower everyone and kidnap Rapunzel and kairi and sore as wel in the process? None of them ever wanted that to happen.

And Everyone let out a sad sigh."You may be right Gothel."about youre daughther protetesion Sora said making Rapunzel gasp in hear all of that

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed letting out a few tears from her she was about cry about what sora just said

"I'm so sorry you four." Gothel said sympathetically. "But my mind is made up.I will decide what is best for Rapunzel."and the rest of her live as wel you four and

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you four to leave and never come back here ever again and return to where you came from." Gothel said."I'll let you all four say your goodbyes." My daugther rapunzel right now if youn guys wand to do that gothel said to all four of them

And then Everyone sadly turned to Rapunzel who had a very sad look on her face. She just met the four and became great friends with them, now they have to say her forever witch was really sad for all four four of them and ifen for rapunzel self how just became to like sora and kairi and donald and goofy

And then Sora approached Rapunzel."I'm so very sorry your mother made her choice."about your decision Sora sadly her as she as she nodded sadly what he just said to her as she stil look sadly

And Rapunzel sniffed stil sadly and leaking out a tear from her eye."I'm going to miss all four you guys so mutch." Rapunzel sadly sora and kairi and donald and goofy and all four nodded look sadly add her

"why We'll miss you too as wel rapunzel." Sora sadly said before hugging Rapunzel close."Goodbye Rapunzel."

"Goodbye Sora." Rapunzel sadly said hugging Sora back.

Sora and Rapunzel let go and Kairi was next. "Goodbye Rapunzel." Kairi sadly said before hugging her close.

"Goodbye Kairi."Rapunzel sadly said hugging Kairi back.

Donald and Goofy walked up next."Goodbye Rapunzel." Donald and Goofy said before hugging her close.

Rapunzel hugged both of them back."Goodbye Donald. Goodbye Goofy."and wans they all sora and kairi and donald and goofy where done say good bye to rapunzel did done same as wel by say good bye all four of them

Then Everyone started to sadly walk away from Rapunzel to the window before looking at Gothel."Goodbye Gothel The four said sadly to rapunzel mother as she nodded

"Goodbye you four. And thank you for understanding." Gothel said before motioning Rapunzel to let them down to the ground using her lething her new four friend climing it here hair down to outside of tower

Then,wans Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were lowered to the ground and began to walk away. As they were walking they turned back to the tower and saw Rapunzel looking at them through the add four of them

And all four waved to her goodbye and Rapunzel waved back to sora and kairi and donald and goofy them.

And Rapunzel then saw that her four friends have walked away and she began to cry. She continued crying until she felt Gothel's hand on her gothel said

"Now now my flower. I know how you feel. But you must remember,and I'm only doing this to protect you my dear daugther." Gothel said comforting Rapunzel how nodded

Then Rapunzel whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Gothel."Yes Mother. I understand. I know I'm safe as long as I'm here."she said to mother gothel

And Gothel kisses Rapunzel on the head and she begins to gather her things to leave."I'll be back in three days time with that guy in black hooded goat and his five apprentice as wel and I love you very much,my said to her daugther rapunzel how nodded

And "I love you more." Rapunzel said before lowering her mother to the was order by her mother

And her mother said to her "I love you most my dear." Gothel said to her before making it to the ground and leaving the and gothel back into the forest

And After Gothel left, Rapunzel looked out of the window for a long time thinking about her new friends and how she will miss four so mutch and then

Pascal walked up to Rapunzel and laid by her side turning his color to a sad look add her

And she said to her pet"I know Pascal. I know. I miss them too."Rapunzel sadly her pet and nodded

And then Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were walking through the forest in differend area then gothel wend and they all still look sad about what had just all miss Rapunzel very much but they had to accept her mother Gothel's rapunzel

But then suddenly, Sora stopped walking and clenched a fist add everyone eles say to kairi and donald and goofy how all hear him and he said to them "No."

Everyone stopped and looked at Sora."What?" Everyone sora as he nodded he spoke again to all them

"No! I can't accept this!"and let that black hooded robe guy and his five apprentices get there hands on her wel where out her right Sora exclaimed and."I can't accept that Rapunzel can never leave her tower and that Gothel still wants her to stay even after we told her

we can take care of Rapunzel!"wel aslong she stil work with with that evil groep call real organization 14 and master xehanort and wel just stand her do nothing she going to get hurt by them i wil not accept sora said angry add his girl friend kairi and his two best friend donald and goofy how all nodded what he said to them

"But Sora." What can why do about all this Kairi said. to him as he nodded and he then said to her and then

"I don't care what Gothel says! and Rapunzel trusts us to take care of her and that's all that should matter. It's true that mother knows best, but she should still listen to her daughter."and ifen what her mother said is about that she working with are one of are enemies master xehanort then i wil not accepte her decission

Sora said and "Rapunzel deserves to see the outside world and she deserves to follow her dream. And I will help her no matter what Gothel says!"and wond lets bad guy from real organization 14 hurt ore get there hands on rapunzel wel why nothing about i tand just lets them get wit hit wel not on my whats Sora continued before walking back to the rapunzel was stil look sadly on her face because they all four hade to leave her by order of her mother gothel how is evil witch

Everyone else has a surprised look on their faces and they thought for a few moments and they knew Sora was right about everything he just said about rapunzel and her mother gothel how hase from aliance with there one of ther own enemies call master xehanort and his evil groep call real organization 14 and thoose guys try to hurt rapunzel or kidnapped her as hostages of them and they canot let that hapen because it there job heroes save all world frome danger and so They all ran to try and catch up to was stil running back add tower where rapunzel stil is with a sadly look on face

And then "Sora wait!" Everyone exclaimed in unison and Sora stopped to look at then kairi his girl friend said to him as he look add all of them

"Your right Sora. About all it you just said to ose We should help Rapunzel follow her dream."Kairi said smiling add sora as nodded and back add her as and then

"Yup. And we'll go help you too by stoping." The real organization 14 and master xehanort from trying hurt ore kiddnaping her Goofy said .As sora nodded that as wel and he what goofy just had said to him and then

"You betcha Sora."why wil stop thoose bad guys of 14 seeker of darkness again if try anythig to hurt her or take her as a hosteges Donald said happily to sora as he nodded that as wel what donald just said to him

And then Sora smiled at everyone."Thanks guys. Let's go back."to rapunzel and help with her dream and protect her from are own enemies that assholes evil groep call real organization 14 and that bastard master xehenort and that evil witch her own mother gothel by stoping them al land save this world from both of them for good sora said to kairi and donald and goofy how all nodded

And then Everyone ran back to the tower and made it to the rapunzel again and help her follow her dream and to protect her from master xehanort his own groep call real organization 14 and her own mother gothel was working with them as wel because there not stupite and they all four now she work with the most dangerouse antagonist hole world of kingdom hearts call master xehanort and if they dont stop how wil doit then

And then "Rapunzel!" The four called her in she did not here them them yet because she was crying

Meanwhile inside the tower Rapunzel was sitting on a chair with Pascal next to her but then she finaly heard Sora and friends call outside her home tower

"Rapunzel!" The four called her in nodded

Rapunzel gasped. "Is that them?!" Rapunzel asked with a mix of shock and look add all four of them

"Rapunzel!" The four called her in was stil looking add the four them to make sure it was them not some other four guys like thoose bad guys her mother gothel hade said early today but that was not case

Because Pascal nodded happily."It is them!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she ran to her window and saw everyone below standing infront of her home tower again

"You guys!"are back Rapunzel exclaimed happily lowering her hair to everyone and lifting them up to the tower.

"You came back!" Rapunzel exclaimed hugging everyone. Everyone hugged her then sora said to her

"Of course we came back!"for you Sora said happily before everyone broke away from the group hug."We're your friends and we want to help you follow your dream. "and protect you from youre mother and her aliase the black hoohed robe guy how work for master xehanort and his five apprentices as wel sora said to her as nodded

"But my mother said about them..." Rapunzel said worried but Kairi cut her she goon finish her line about her mother and the black hodded robe guy how work for master xehanort and his five apprentices about them kairi stop her finish her line and then she say to rapunzel how look add stil worried and then she said

"We know what your mother said to four of ose she said, but if you trust us to take care of you,and protect you as wel from thoose bad guys how work with your own mother and that's what should matter more anything eles why promish why wond let have rapunzel because your are friend." Kairi said her as she nodded that

Then donald said to her "That's right Rapunzel! And you know what they say, 'That's what friends are for!'" Donald said her as she understude what he said to her as look add him stil worried and then

Goofy said to her"You betcha Rapunzel!"wil protect you evil droke bad guys Goofy said making everyone laugh.

"Oh guys! Thank you!"for doing all that just for me Rapunzel exclaimed and everyone formed another group then four of them said to her happy add her

"You're welcome Rapunzel." The four said before the group broke away then sora said to kairi and rapunzel and donald and goofy and they look add sora

"Let's go see those floating lights shall we?" Sora asked but Donald cut him donald said to him

"Wait guys. Before we go, what are we going to do about him?" Donald asked pointing to the was stil closed as and sora and kairi and goofy and rapunzel all nodded and look add him nand then sora said to donald

"Oh yeah. Him." Sora donald and how understood what sora just told him and then he and everyone eles her indside room nodded and kairi say to boy friend sora ho look add donald and her and rest here in room

Then"We definitely need to ask him a few questions." Kairi said. "He may know about the floating lights and how to get to the kingdom where they come from."if that oke with you guys and sora and donald and goofy and rapunzel all nodded and then rapunzel said to her

"You're probably right Kairi." Rapunzel said."He's definitely someone who would come from the nearby kingdom."and why need to now why he came here in first place if oke with you guys and they all four nodded

" Let's get this interrogation started." Donald rapunzel and sora and kairi and goofy

And they all four nodded and Everyone made their way to the closet and brought out the stranger and placed him in a chair while Rapunzel tied him up using her hair.

Everyone was ready to interrogate the came here for some reason but what is that reason is you guys have fine out in next chapter call chapter 4

Mein weild some where in a cave close by rapunzel tower and the same place where are four hero where hiding in chapter 1 from heartless and nobodies byfore but any more because nowe all four inside rapunzel tower about to interrogate the stranger in the next chapter call chapter 4 but inoff of that inside that cave was

gothel rapunzel mother was wait for aliase she was work with evil black hooded robe guy and his evil five apprentices as wel and after a fuw hours hade finaly past she said to her self where is he and why is he not goming the guy in black goat and his five apprentices said he would come and show up here with them and help

me with plan get my daugther rapunzel beautiful long hair for my self by gething stuf i ask him for in return he and his five apprentices get my daugther rapunzel if they would help me but case was rong trusthing some one evil like him and his five apprentices oh wel all case i better hade home then

sind they wond show up here like they said and promish my they would gothel said to her self as she give up and as she was about to haed back to her home the tower where rapunzel and sora and kairi and donald and goofy and the stranger all where right nowe as she about to

leave the cave untile then he and his five apprentices they all came out of nowe where and true dark protel together that appear byhide gothel and then she turn around and she finaly saw evil black hood goat and his five apprentices and she nooded and then he said to her

sorry that why all six came late but you nowe are boss master xehanort that told about yesterday day and he wand meething with all fourthien of ose from real organization 14 and are other aliase and that way why came so late sorry about ms gothel but any way i did broth stuf with me that ask for yesterday and here

and did you broth me thoose two princess of hearts and keyblader guardain for master xehanort that i ask you for other day he said to gothel and she noddeed as he give it to her stuf witch was a per of magic scissors she can use to cute her daugther rapunzel beautifull long hair so she can wear her daughter for her self

and wans got magicail per scissors she put in side her pocted and then she said see now you men of woord but any way as for anser no dont have daugther rapunzel and that girl name kairi and keyblade name sora do not have thoose three with me right now dont worry all leter for you i promish if you get me some your other aliase to help me capture them for you that would be nice

after ime done with my daugthers rapunzel long hair and cut off and have it finaly all for my self after that is all over then yes fine them sora and kairi capture them both for you with my daughter as wel all bring back to you and youre five apprentices but first you have to do something for me that is to keep thoose four intruders sora and kairi and donald and goofy away form my daugther rapunzel and my home tower and keep bussy until ime done with her long hair and have it for my self is that clear mr black goat guy she said as he

nodded and he said as for thoose four intrude you just mansion how inside your tower early and you send all fora way from tower because saw everything earliar byfor six of ose hade that meething with are leader master xehenort and all other memeber of are groep the real organization 14 any way inoff about that you dont need worry about four of them i have a fuwe my masters other aliase and his five apprentices how are here with me and you right now they will help you out by take care of thoose four intrueder by keep them bussy long for you to finish your plan by cut your own daugther

long hair for youre self so that you can whear it on your own head ms gothel but only if you keep your promis to ose that after done with her you wil bring ose six both princess of hearts kairi and rapunzel and that keyblade guadian sora all three alive wel breath tot his same spode here in this cave or some where eles of your choose but not death or it deal is that clear you ms gothelthat all have to do for six of ose he said

to gothel how nodded and she said after ime done with me own plan all bring you guys thoose three back aslog your master other aliase and his five apprentices keep them bussy long inoff for my cute off my own daugther rapunzel beautiful long hair and i get it to my self then wans ime done then it fine by me but what sude i do with thoose other two friend of my daugther rapunzel and sora and kairi wan show are thoose two lackie call donald and goofy how work for that stupite mouse call king mickey and old beardidd men call master yen sid wel what do wand my to about them she said as he nodded

and he said wel very easy for figure by self ms gothel but must do what ever you wand thoose other two i dont care about then ifen have kil donald and goofy ore drown get rid for good all totally up to you ms gother aslong as me and my master five apprentices never have to see thoose two and both faces never ever again you what that mien right just get rid of two lackie of king mickey and how take of the both of them is all up you disced that ime going said nowe where done talking for

nowe all see later but byfor i go send you some off my leader master xehanort others aliases to help you out and his six apprentices wil be add your sureves he said to gothel as she nodded and she said to him it shal by done and thanks for help me both are plans dont worry about thoose two lackie of mouse name king mickey wans ime done with thoose two there wil by nothing left both but ash i wll burn them both alive cook them inside my tower for animal soap i heard from eles it thease realy

good if boil it cook pot long in off and if you guys wand joim my later for dinner then that oke because eathing duck soap and stoof dog later tonight you dont wand to miss that gothel said to black hooded robe guy and his master five apprentice and all nodded she just said to them and then he said i dont wand miss that for

one wans your done with cooking both of them all ask my others memebers from are groep real organization 14 and myare master xehanort and his old apprentice how is

nowe specail memeber and his apprentice are other specail memeber and are other aliase all to come for dinner later add kingdom over there if dont mien that good by yours he said to gothel and she nodded and both started laugh and she said sure why not the more marry but inoff about that time for both are plans begin and you make my quween of corona kingdom o yes that was my second plan after ime done with daugther rapunzel long hair have all to my self i wond mein bycome quween of kingdom of corona but you now are qween need king and prefecrt for it so what say ms robe guy gothel said to as he nodded and said to her thanks for offer but fink all pase because dont fall for witch that all ime going say about i tand inoff chit chat time both plans call opresion capture both princess of hearts kairi and rapunzel and the keybladeguardian sora and get rid of his other two friend donald and goofy how work for the stupite kings mickey of disney world and let are both begin right nowe he said to gothel as she nodded and all seven of then startedd evil laugning all together

* * *

wel I hope you guys enjoy this if you guys wand see more dramatic happen and if you guys wand to see black hooded robe guy and his leader master xehanort five new apprentices and more The

next chapter where are four hero and rapunzel are going to interrogate the stranger and we'll they officially begin the journey to the kingdom of corona where black hooded robe guy and his master five new apprentices and

his master others aliases wil also showup to ruining everything for sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and the stranger as wel hear what have to do

send like and command about what found the most interesing in this story kingdom hearts 3 and tangel and if guys wand to see more about this so yes then upload more later because going be bussy with my new game for ninendo switch and with xenoverse 2 because new dlc call extra pack 3 with kefla and baby vegeta soo yay guy dont verget comment and subscribe to my cousin youtube channel and if you want see more trailer of this world and see spoiler of how black hooded robe guy is wow work with rapunzel mother gothel and master xehanort old apprirentices both link is add bottom blow that all have for this chapter see you guys later alicatore that was just joke guys bye evrone eles

watch?v=lz-0zQ2dI-U&t=11s


	4. Chapter 4 interrogate the stranger

Welcome back readers! I would like to thank all who aend my somany request,and favorited like and followed my wel This give the motivating continoue to write with storys of kingdom hearts 3 and more chapters for this story about tangle Anyway,wedout fuder do we should begin story about interrogating with the stranger how came to rapunzel

For some reason and lets fine out what that reaseon why he here mall fans and then after that sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and the stranger how real name wil by refield this chapter can all finly begin ther journey to the corona and nowe So let us begin!wed o are story

Also I do not own nothing but my own songs and lyrics and some form others artisit like next sora and kairi wil by sing in this chapter together for rapunzel and the stranger and yes guys wil be some part favorite villain how came this world as wel black hooded robe guy as wel and his leader master xehanort five apprentices wil appear with him as wel in this chapter along with some of his master other aliase as wel and that all nowe wedout furder do lets finaly beginstory

* * *

Chapter 4 interrogation with the stranger how came to tower of rapunzel where are friend sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel self are all as wel right nowe

Inside the tower, the stranger is still out cold and tied up to the chair by Rapunzel's hair. Everyone except Pascal was hiding in the him

Pascal was on his shoulder trying to wake him up. He first slapped him with his hand but nothing worked.

He then slapped him with his tail but he still didn't wake because the steranger was stil out cold

Then Pascal got an idea. He stuck his tongue inside his left ear and it finaly woke him stranger he said

"Agh! Huh? Uh?" He exclaimed and started struggling only to not move at he look add what was keeping him tied up wel he was sitihing on chair he then said

"Is this hair?" He him self as rapunzel and everyone eles here all nodded what he just said to her

Then Rapunzel spoke up."Struggling… struggling is pointless."she said tot he stranger as he trying to break free from her hair and then sora spoke to him

"That's right pal." Sora said. "You can keep struggling but you won't go anywhere."until why nowe how are and how you working with i bet the real organization 14 and master xehanort he send you here inoder to stop ose and get rapunzel and kairi sora said to the stranger then

Nodded and said "Huh?" He sora and everyone eles here inside room hiding inside dark as he hade no idera what sora just said to him but good not see them

"We know why you're here,and sora is right about you because youre working with thoose evil bad guys and we're not afraid of you."or black hooded robe guy and his five apprenices how are your friends as wel dont lie Rapunzel him as stil was tied up got not stil not see all five of them because stil hiding in dark coner of room wel the stranger was look add them

And then "Yeah! That's right!"dont lie your working for master xehanort Donald exclaimed feeling energetic. "We can take you on and your are black hooded friend! Anytime! Anywhere!"donald said to him as he stil hade nowe idera what all three where juat talking about and he good stil not see all five them because where stil hiding form in dark coners of room and then sora said

"Ok, ok Donald. We don't need to take it up too high."or treathing his live Sora said calming Donald down while the stranger had a dumbfound look on his he good not see them all the stranger said

To them "Ok, I know you all are here."The stranger said "Why don't you all come out hiding and show yourselves and all promish.i "wond bite ore hurt you guy because ime tied up add momment by this beautifull long hair

he said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and they all nodded what he said to all of them and sins stil good see them sins they where all stil hiding from him in the dark coner of the room

Then in a few moments, everyone finaly emerged from the shadows looking at the was stil tied up by rapunzel long hair and as he look add all five of them

And then Rapunzel had her frying pan, Sora and Kairi had their keyblades, Donald had his staff and Goofy had his all five came to him with weapon ready to attack him if try anything and then rapunzel said to him as he look add her and everyone eles here in room

And then "Who are you? And how did you find me?" and are you working fort hem yes or no Rapunzel asked. him as he nodded what she just said to him and he hade stil no idera what they all three where talking about to him

And then The stranger didn't her and what she just said to him and he was stil finking about what all three just said to him about working with that evil groep call real organization 14 and master xehanort

And then Sora pointed his blade at him."She asked you a question! Who are you? And how did you find her?"and how are you working for is master xehenort?" and his groep real organization 14 anser me sora said to him

As He cleared his throat."I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, nor this evil guy you all three call master xehanort dont know him or his evil groep you guys call real organization 14 i have never meet them in my life nor do i work for them but may I just say…" he said to everyone before looking at Rapunzel and Kairi and let out a sly look on his then

"Hi"guys and so are you guys He said and everyone looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

And then he said "How ya all are doing'? and The name's Flynn dont now them thoose bad guys you all three just said and How's your day going'? Huh?" The man named Flynn Rider introduced he look add

rapunzel and she nodded with other four here in the room of her mother tower and then they all five said to him as he stil look add all five them because he stil hade no idera what three of thoose five guys where

introgathing him just said to him about thoose bad guys from that evil groep call the real organization 14 and there evil leader call master xehanort that he didnot all now and then kairi and rapunzel both said to him

"Ugh!"and what Rapunzel and Kairi scoffed at then nodded both of them just said to him and then

Sora spoke to Flynn Rider and he said to him "Ok then Flynn Rider. Let's get passed the pleasantries and get back to business."add hands Sora him as he nodded what sora just ask him as he still look add them

and then donald said to him "How did you find this tower, Flynn Rider?"how are working for and dont liet o ose Donald asked pointing his staff at he nodded

"I have no idea how I found this tower." And ime going say this one more time again i dont now all thoose evil bad guys you guys just mansation early to me and dont work for them nor with them you guys have to belief to my because i never meed them Flynn answered trying to sound convincing but Donald looked angry at him wasn't buying all he said about them all thoose evil bad guy from real organization 14 and master xehanort

And he said to Flynn Rider"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" i now you work for real organization 14 and there evil leader master xehanort so stop lie about it and i wond say it again and Donald exclaimed slamming the bottom

tip of his staff to the ground, but it actually hit his Flynn Rider then nodded that and he scearm in pain add all five them sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and they all five nodded and then

he said"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Donald exclaimed hopping up and down while holding his then

Everyone just looked at Donald with weird looks on their he nodded and then sora said to him

"Yeah, I think we can handle this Donald." Sora said to Donald."Why don't you stay on the sidelines so you won't lose your temper."wel why continoue interogathing Flynn Rider about his connection to master xehanort and his evil groep the real organization 14 how his working for all of them and wil four take care it donald so dont worry about it sora said to him as he noddedit

And then he said to sora "Ah phooey!" and fine you guys hadel this ime done interogthing him Donald exclaimed to sora as he then waking away from everyone eles here inside room and he then was sitting coner of rapunzel room and watching the four of them and Flynn Rider and everyoe else here inside room all nodded

And then other three of them here inside her room got back to the interrogation with Rapunzel pointing her pan at Flynn."Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" the black hooded robe guy and his evil leader call

master xehanort and other member of that groep of him call the real organization 14 and his five apprentices you better tell me alla bout it nowe mister ore eles rapunzel said to him with angry look on her face to him

and as he nodded what she just said to hi mand he then said to her "All right, blondie–"and ime telling you guys true about that i dont now this evil bad guy call master xehanort or this evil groep call the real org… Flynn said but Rapunzel interrupted he good finish that line about the real organization 14 and then she said to Flynn Rider her name as he nodded

"Rapunzel."is my name not blomdie She Flynn Rider as he look add her and nodded and then sora said to her as rapunzel and Flynn Rider both look add him

"We have names too you know." Sora said sternly before saying his name. "I'm Sora."nice meet you Flynn Rider

As he nodded and then "I'm Kairi."nice to you Flynn Rider and sorry about all this butb hade ton ow for sure if you work for thoose evil bad guy are arres enemey call master xhanort and his evil groep call the

real organization 14 Kairi said to Flynn Rider after she told him her she appolish for everything that sora and donald and rapunzel all three did to him and Flynn Rider then nodded and accept all five of them how where with him inside room there appollies and then

"I'm Donald."sorry for earliar but why hade now for sure if you where bad guy ore not just like that evil guy call master xehanort and his own groep call the real organization 14 Donald said to him after donald told him his Flynn Rider nodded and then

"I'm Goofy."and like donald and kairi just said to you Flynn Rider wure sorry about hole interogation with all five of ose just did to you but hade now for sure that why good trust you and that you where not working of him master xehanort and the real organization 14 because they enemies of the four of ose Goofy said to Flynn Rider after he also told him his he also nodded that and then he say to all five of them here

"Gesundheit"and Entschuldigung für alles, was mir gerade passiert ist Flynn said all thoose woords in then he said "Here's the deal. I was in a situation,i saw six black hooded robe guys and some black and white creatures as was gallivanting through the forest and then run as fast i good away from then

with thoose creature chasing after my i fouth i was gone but lucky form y one of six black hooded robe guys call all thoose creatures back to him by kniping his left fingers and i good not belief what saw him doing to all thoose creatures he let them all disipaerd truw some dark protel and wsns they where finaly cone thoose

creatures he then walk with his other five compeny true some sword of dark protel he create same way and they all six diccapeard from side and wans they where cone as wel i return to my horse and jump back on it continoue ride on my hore through again untile i came across this tower how was standing here and then…"

He looked around for his satchel and started to freak out about it. "Ho, oh no… where is my satchel?!"most have lost it came here and i was attack by you guys out nowe where he said to all five inside this room as wel

And they all five noded what Flynn Rider just said to all five of them and then Kairi crossed her arms. "We've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it."and you just said to ose that you incounter black and white creatures and six black hodded robe guys She him as flynn rider nodded and then he said to five of them inside room with him as all five nodded and then

Flynn then looked at a pot that was near everyone. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" He all of them

And Everyone here saw the satchel in the flynn rider just said to all five of them as all nodded and then sora said to him as he stil look add all of them

"Dang it!"he nowes where stuf is you guys can someone please knock him out conscious again Sora everyone eles here inside room and one of them nodded

What sora just said ot them and that person was Rapunzel knocked Flynn out with her pan again.

And then after nader 15 minute where over then Flynn rider woke again and saw Pascal sticking his tongue in his ear again. "Yike! Would you stop that please ime not working with enemey of you guys?!"he said to rapunzel and others as all five nodded what he just said to her and then She spoke to him as he nodded

Why now your not part of that evil groep call the real organization 14 and there evil leader master xehanort because you told and why appolish for it but why stil dont trust you what if you work form y mother gothel

why have nowe for sure and "Now it's hidden where you 'll never find it." Rapunzel said crossing her she and her other five new friends look add him and as he nodded what she just told him about his satchel

then Flynn saw the satchel inside Sora's coat. "It's in Sora's coat isn't it?"rapunzel he said to her as she and other four all nodded what he just told them and

then Everyone saw the satchel in the sora said

"Dah!"he now where is and quikliy rapunzel knock him out unconscious again befor he tell your mother about it Sora her as she and his other friends all nodded what sora just told her hase to do too flynn rider again and as she walk byhide him again and then

Rapunzel knocked him out after a nader 15 minute hade past Flynn Rider finaly woke up again after Pascal stuck his tongue in his ear for the third time.

"Ah!" He exclaimed waking up again. "Would you please stop that?!"hithing me fry pan please rapunzel and dont nowe any woman name ghotel how is your mother because you just told my and done work for idear he said to her and she nodded and then sora said to him as he nodded

"Ok."all tell rapunzel to stop hithing you with her fry pan Sora said catching his breath. Why now noo you dont work for her mother idear because just told ose and why all five belief you But why stil dont trust you and "Now that we've got it hidden where you'll never find it." sora said to flynn rider as he nodded and then

"Ok let's get back to business,verget about my mother and master xehanort and the real organization 14 and get back to business add hands and Flynn Rider, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" Rapunzel him as he nodded and look add all five of them and said

"What?"are say rapunzel to me Flynn asked not knowing what she is taking he stil look add her and her other four friends as they alln nodded and then

"Sell it?"of cros to my mother ore black hooded robe guy and his master six apprentices of that evi; groep the real organization 14 and master xehanort why all five now you wil sell my hair to both are enemies how are working to togethere done lie Rapunzel asked again.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally."and for last time dont work with both of youre emenies because idont nowe them Flynn said her and everyone eles here inside room as they all five nodded what he just said to her

And then "Wait. You don't want Rapunzel's hair?"ore sell it to both are emenies how are working to together Goofy asked he nodded what goofy said to him

"Why on earth would I want her hair? Look, I was being chased,by both thoose black and white creaturs remember and wans they where gone found this tower, and then I climbed it, end of story." Flynn explained and everyone was starting to buy all five stil lookadd him

And then "Wait. You telling us the truth?" Sora asked. to him as he nodded and he then said to hi mand others

"Yes."that what i bin try tell you guys hole time befor you told that girl rapunzel to hit by with that fry pan of her Flynn add sora and others here innside room as wel and they fiver nodded and then

Everyone was silent at the moment. Pascal still didn't trust Flynn and neither did wel and then.

Everyone decided to talk about it with each other. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" Sora said to Flynn before turning to everyone else."Huddle up guys."why need to talk about this situation where in right nowe with him

And then Everyone huddled up and started taking to each other about the he look they other away

"This guy might not be as bad as we think."ore work with both are enemies Goofy everyone eles her inside room as all four nodded and then donald said

"Even so I still don't trust him."guys what if he thoose work rapunzel mother Donald said with Pascal nodding in they four nodded whay donald juat said to all four of them nd then rapunzel said

"I know guys, I know he still can't be trusted. Because he my by working for black hooded robe guy and his master call xehanort and thoose six apprentices that bad guy as wel and sins they all are work together with my mother also just like you guys told my wend all came back to my But I need someone to take me."Rapunzel said referring to the floating all four nodded

then Pascal pointed at Sora, Kairi, Donald and then kairi said to her pet as he nodded

"We know Pascal." Kairi said to him. "We know you want us to do it, but we don't know how to get to the kingdom where the lights happen." And why dont if why can trust him or not kairi said to pascal and rapunzel as both nodded and aceerd with kairi and other three diccasion and then goofy spoke again and said to her

"Flynn here seems to come from that very kingdom." i fink why can trust him because dont that he is lie to all five of ose and that he doesnot work for both are enemies how are working together right nowe you guys Goofy sora and kairi and donald and rapunzel and pasel as all nodded what goofy just said

And then goofy continoue speaking "I mean, that crown in the satchel must be from the kingdom where he may have came from. I think he knows how to get there." You guys Goofy all four of them and everyone else here they all nodded what goofy said to them as wel

"You might be right Goofy."but stil dont nowe for sure Rapunzel said and Pascal motioned again. "He doesn't have fangs, but what choice do we have?"to trust him rapunzel said to goofy and her other three friend as they all nodded and then sore spoke again to pansel

"We understand what you're trying to say Pascal."to all five of ose Sora said to Pascal."But we have to rely on him to take us to the kingdom."you guys sora said to all four of them nodded and then donald spoke again

"It's settled then." Donald all four of them

And Everyone broke from their huddle and went back to was stil sithing in sanme spode waithing for all five of them return to him and make there disation

"Ok Flynn Rider. We're going to offer you a deal." If your up to it Sora him as he nodded and then

"A deal?"what caned deal you and others have in meind for me Flynn asked not sure about the situation.

"Look this way."flynn rider to me and not other here Rapunzel said pulling her hair which spun Flynn around until he collapsed forward with the he did what she told him to do and he look add her and not her others four friends as he nodded and then rapunzel said

Look all four of ose exspect goofy how trsut you but why four stil dont now if why can trust you or not like him and "Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked pointing to her mural which depicts the floating lights

As he nodded and said to her oh"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked and everyone had a surprised look on their what flynn rider just said to rapunzel and all four of them

"Lanterns?" what do mien flynn rider Everyone asked in him as he nodded and then rapunzel said to him

"I knew they weren't stars." Rapunzel asked excitedlyto him and her others four friends as wel as all nodded

And then She composed herself and got back to the deal. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns." Rapunzel him and others how where her discusething the deal with flynn rider

As she continouse speaking to him"You, along with Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns,and return me home safely." from

thoose black and white creatures and black hooded robe guy and his master apprentices as wel and keep my save Rapunzel flynn rider as he nodded and then

Sora spoke up. "If you agree to help us take Rapunzel to see the lanterns and return her home safely,by protecthing her from hearless and nobodies and the real organization 14 and her mother and why can trust you then,and only then, will all five return your satchel to you. That's our deal." Sora said to flynn rider as nodded what sora just told him and he said to him

"Yeah. No can do." Flynn said. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."besize ifen if i was alow tob ring you guys to kingdom witch ime not then it

stil not save out right now because of thoose black and white creatures lurking in forest with thoose six black hooded robe guys all waithing to attack all six of ose he said to them sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel as they all five nodded what he said to them

and then Everyone looked at each other at the moment. Then Pascal motioned for everyone to get tough with him. Everyone nodded and went to get tough with him.

"Hmm. Ok Flynn Rider, time to take the gloves off a bit."and you maybe right about heartless and nobodies and black hooded robe guys being in forest but that give you reason to the nay are offer Donald him as flynn rider nodded what he just told him as treatd

And then Rapunzel pulled her hair which pulled Flynn closer to all four watch her graping him

"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny…" Rapunzel spoke but Flynn cut her he then said to her and four friends of her

"A horse."that brought my here remember Flynn said rapunzel and her friends as all five nodded waht he just said to all five of them and then

"That's it? that horse?"you came on with what told ose byfor Sora said with a weird look on his him

"Yeah. that horse."what about it Flynn said back to he then nodded and then kairi said to him

"So we have made the decision to trust you."for now but only if help rapunzel fine her dream and thoose light thing the lantarns you told ose all five about earlily Kairi flynn rider as he nodded and what she just said to hi mand he then said to her and others

"A horrible decision,really."that going to get ose all six into a lot of trouble with thoose six black hooded robe guys and thoose black and white creatures as wel because they are all bad guys Flynn kairi and everyone eles inside room here with him and then

He coninoue speaking after veryone eles here nodded what he said to then " trust me when I tell you this."is a hori…but he was cut off again by Rapunzel before tugging her hair hard making Flynn fall forward.

Rapunzel caught the chair and was really close to he nodded and look add her and her four friends as wel and she then said to him angry

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help,sell my hair to six black hooded robe guys and my mother that dont stil not belief that she working with them but you will never find your precious satchel."ever again Rapunzel said trying to intimidate hope that he would accept her offer and help her and her four friends with her dream finding the light thoose lantarns he told all five of them earlily

And then Flynn cleared his throat again. "Let me just get this straight.I help you take Rapunzel to see the lanterns, bring her back home,save sound away from thoose six black hooded robe guys and her mother how

all six fink that is working with them but canot now for sure and keep her away from thoose black and white creatures as wel and you'll give me back my satchel?" if promish that and do all of that for you guys and her he said to five of them as then all nodded and then

"We promise."but only if you help ose with all of that and by defeathing thoose six black hooded robe guys and heartless and nobodies as wel Everyone said in unison. However,Flynn was in disbelief what all five of them said to him and then one of them spoke to him again

"And when we promise something, we never ever break that promise."aslong as you help ose by keeping thoose heartles and nobodies away from mye and kairi and sora and thoose six black hooded guys as wel and my mother maybe because why dont now yet if she working with them Rapunzel Flynn was still in it

And why never break are promish "Ever." That why have to say to yo uso wil you help ose reaach your kingdom yes or no flynn rider Everyone said in him

Flynn looked at everyone before speaking up again. "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."sins you guys wond lission to my warning about thoose black and whit creature inside foret with thoose six black hooded riobe guys he said to all of them as the five of them nodded and then

"Here comes the 'smoulder'" Flynn said before doing the smoulder at all look add him whjat he just said to all five of them and they all nodded and then

Everyone had weird looks on their faces before looking back at Flynn he was going to do to them

"This is kind of an off day for doesn't normaly happen."Flynn said still all five of them and they stil all look add him with there faces

Then Flynn spoke up again. "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!" and all help you guys out dealing with thoose evil six bad guys in black hooded oufits and that witch gothel and all help you guys thoose heartles and nobodies by keep thema way and deal with them as wel he sais to everyone here inside room with him and they all five nodded and then everyone her said to him

"Alright!"that sprit flynn rider lets do this Everyone exclaimed excitedly but they accidentally dropped Flynn again on floor and they all five look add him and then

"Oops."flynn rider are you oke Everyone said in unison. "Sorry."about that men as he then nodded wans he got back up on both his feet and said to all five of them

"You broke my 'smoulder'."Rapunzel how ime going to rider my horse and help you guys out now by deafeathing thoose six bad guys and thoose creatures and reach my kingdom Flynn said to everyone as all five nodded him

And so, everyone was ready to begin their journey to the kingdom to see the lanterns with Flynn as their key help them protect rapunzel and kairi and sora from thoose heartless and nobodies and thoose six bad

guy black hooded goats as wel and gothel maybe as wel sins she was working with them as wel but canot come to that conlusion yet because has not hapen yet and now Everyone was excited for it, especially is finally able to fulfill her finding the light

as they where all five sallbrighthing over flynn rider how accept there deal to guiden them to kingdom of corona in germany in this world mein weil out side tower of rapunzel and close to fores where twaalf

mystuse bad guys watching them and hiding bushish and three of them where five of apprentices of that evil bad guy name master xehanort how came with guy in black hood outfit just like they where all five whering right now and then one of twaalf bad guys them spoke to the three of thm and said how long are why going to wait here byfor why all attack and deal with two

stupite lackie call donald and goofy how work that lose of king that mouse call mickey he said to three of them and others as they all eleven nodded and then nader spoke to him and said to him with weir look on his face

be pation brother of mein wil have change attack thoose two clown and capture thoose two princess and that keyblader but not right because remember what are boss rosso told earlily byfore why all four got here with others that have both have follow ever order guys black hooded goats from the real organization 14 and there leader master xehanort work for them because that

evil bad guy leader is also are own master boss because aliance they all from togethere and sins that badguy leader of groep was one ho revive are master and others as wel so hole why all follow that evil groep in first place just remember that brother and so just by pation

and soon Tsviets legendary warriors wil finaly get there reveage with rest here again all of them wel you and me brother wilalso finaly have as are reveage as wel again both strife and fair and there others friends as wel then he said to his brother other member tsviets legendary warriors how was second ledear after him self

as his twin brother nodeed then brother 2 said to him yes i nowe but canot wait any more i just wand to do it nowe attack because waithin is borring but fine if boss in black hooded goats here wans ose all ten to wait with his own master three apprentices as wel why wil wait that fine by me then because it doesnot matter if have soon or later why tsviets legendry warriors and

are aliase why wil have are reveage again all of them wans are job here is done finaly right bro he said to there leader his brother as leader of there groep nodded and then said yes why wil brother with rest very soon why wil kill them all and fair and strife and there other then all have final reveage but for nowe

why wil all stick plan that given all ten of ose and are oder twaalf aliase how wait over there just like the ten ose as wel for sinaal that give to all the twenty four of ose brother he said to him as he nodded what his brother to him and then said to leader yes brother i nowe but that nader thing why,,,, he was

about ask whwen he was cut off some one of his there aliase how said to both of them that very simple three questions for me anser to all of you guys and here are three anser it because why need thoose twaalf bad guys over all wait for sinaal of are new master black hood goat and his own master three of five apprentices here wait for sinaal as wel and how are also there bosses

but not ose only there boss black hooded here give ose oder right nowe and no eles exspect that witch gothel how work with him as wel but only person follow as wel and same ghoost for the ten of ose how also have to wait for his sinaal is to attack that kingdom of corona of germany that kingdom stand over there distand of

this world and also thoose all twaalf bad guys how wil also help the ten of ose with both are new masters two plans and also all twaalf of them look like groep of steert thugs because of outfit they all twaalf of them wear right nowe and thoose bad guys over there also are alise as wel how are also going help the ten of ose capture both thoose princess of hearts kairi and rapuzel and that stupite keyblade guradian sora that i meet in twlight town four years ago with my other three friends are here right nowe as wel and thoose twaalf bad guys over there wil also help ose get rid of by help the ten of ose kil thoose two loser donald and goody are bouns of idoite over there inside with that tower rapunzel with both thoose princess of hearts and that keyblader boy and knight in sign armor call flynn

rider witch remein me of lion heart and hate that guy so mutch because squall is my ribal but any way thoose are lackies of that little mouse call king mickey ho is also keyblade master but is not her right now because he is with his other friend name riku ho also is un new

keyblade master but gare about thoose two not me and my three friends and way that hole reason way why all twenty four are here in first place and same ghoose with thoose two over standing by both side as wel he said to both brothers and other as all nodded and on other side area where thoose twaalf bad guys in thief

outfit where all wait for sinall as wwl one of thoose twaaldf thiefs spoke and said men that bad guy aliale of ose twaalf over there sure love to talk alot about the that all twenty four of of ose here where given mission by both are new master how are standing over there together right now with thoose two guards of

captain pete and his that witch call maleficent how is working with are own boss call magica ore mad madam mim are whatever you wand to call here and are own mother as wel call ma barker and because why all twaalf are the beagle boys right you guys and ore my name is beagle Boss he said to them all eleven of beagle boys as all nodded they all said there name same right boss because are name are they all eleven said to him

first memeber of his family said right boss or my name is inst call burger beagle as he nodded and then the

second memeber his family said to him as wel yes or boss my name is isnt call Baggy Beagle as he nodded that as wel what he just said to hi mand then

and then third memeber of his family said to him as wel right way boss and my is call Bullseye Beagle as he nodded that as wel and then other eight spoke as wel

four memeber of family said to him as wel right boss and my name is call butterball beagle him and then

five memeber of family said to him as wel yes boss and my name is call bouncer beagle as wel to him and then

six memeber of family said to him as wel right boss help you with the plan ore my name is not call tthe Bebop Beagle he said to him as wel to him and then

seven memeber of family said to him as wel uh boss my name is call baby face beagle he said to him and then

eight memeber of family said to him as wel yay right boss my name is call bankjob beagle he said to him

and then nyne memeber of family said to him so when going to attack again and what is plan right my name is call Bonaparte Beagle he said to him and then other two spoke add same time both there said both there names

ten and eleven of memeber of family both said to him yes right boss and are you that stupite Bonaparte why three of ose are richer version of all beagle boys of are family and why canot belief that you have vergot about are mission why all twaalf have with are other twlaaf alies how wait for sinaal from both are bosses

black hooded goat hguy and witch gothel and just like the twaalf of ose are waithing as wel and there right over there look and both cuse that your ifen bigger dumass then are three other brother are over here call baggy and baby face and bulleye but whatever how care

about that just stick to plan bonaparte and canot belief you call your self one ose three elite boys of are crime family and whatever and both ose are not call bicep beagle and bearnaise beagle they both said to him

and there leader and brothers of all twaalf beagle boys as then boss nodded and he say to all his borther how where all twaalf here with him with there other twaaalf aliase aswel he said to his borthers right all of guys and Ignore are brother bonepart verget about him and his stupity and back plan of are both master why all twaalf have job to do wit hall are twaalf aliase over there later as wel add that kingdom call corona and now

then all brothers lission closlilt to me ime only going to say this ones because hate repeathing my self do you all see that tower over there where that princess of heart with long hair live call rapunzel how is in

presion nader princess of heart call kairi and keyblade guardain call sora just like both are new master told ose and wel are job beagle boys is help are twaalf aliase over there right nowe waithing for sinaal of black hooded robe guy and her mother witch of them just like twaalf of ose are right nowe here what why need

to do all beagle boys how are here with me now lission up are job wil by to help are alise over there capture both thoose princess and that keyblader as are hostages and bring them back to both are masters alive well breath not that death ore kill is that clear so no guns

are alot wil use thies wooden bass ball bat thatb i have give you all eleven and my self inoder to knock them all three sora and kairi and rapunzel out add same time then bring back with ose to are both are masters guy in black goat and that witch gothel is that clear

brothers and why also have deal with that knight in sign armor with call flynn rider how comes from that kingdom over there call corona here in germany did you guys get all that my brother what i just said to you all twaalf hate talk alot my self ifen more then repeathing my self any way moving on where was i o yea and that have of plan but not going to do that with only twaalf of ose no because all twaalf aliase over

there wil join ose brothers as wel and help ose with plan so stan in there way idera or scurup plan is that clear and other have of plan is to help are aliase get to rid of thoose two dome lackie of that stupite mouse from are home world call disney world and his name king mickey and his two head guards thoose two dumass how are with them all four of them inside tower of rapunzel and why have to help are twaalf aliase over there why all twenty four of ose are order by both are masters to get rid of toose two dumass for good call donald and goofy by idera kiling are selfs ore crushing them both to death aslong as why all twenty four make

them both disappear for good by kiling both of them how why all twenty four do toattaly up to ose but i have plan with are thatb alias leader of twviets legendry warriors how wans to howans to get rid of guy call flynn rider as wel because why also have kil him as

wel with are alise help ose so tell guys about that both are plan later right nowe my brothers why all wait here with all twaalf aliase until get sinaal from are boss black hooded robe guy that all for nowe is that clear brothers until thoose six ho are inside twoer

right have reach that kingdom call corona over and only then why all twenty four wil attack them wans sinall is launch by both are boss he said to his eleven brothers as they all nodded and they alle leven said right boss wil wait here until both guy black goat and witch give ose and are twaalf aliase both sinal to attack than why

wil all thenty four wil get rid of thoose two dumass donald and goofy and knight in his shine armor call flynn rider get rid of him as wel and capture both princesss of hearts and that keyblade guardain how is with both of them call sora as wel anfd how is boy

friend of one of thoose two princess call kairi all why now are mission now boss so wil wait here busches and hide from six of them for nowe until time is right boss all his eleven brothers said to him as he nodded and said right brother let put this plan in action then as why nd are all are alies wait for sinall of both are boss begin attack kingdom of corona he said to his eleven brothers of beagle boys they all nodded him

* * *

fuwe wel guys that Another chapter wel done! I hope you guys liked this chapter especially with the funny parts in beagle boys add end how are teamy up with the some of final fanaty villains and all working together

for black hooded robe guy and gothel rapunzel mother and I if you guy are excited next chapter because in next chapter we are finally going to begin our adventure to the kingdom corona to see the lanterns and

where sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider wil encounter all tof thoose twenty four bad guy and more heartless and nobodies how are thoos all of them as maybe wil learn more of

are favorite vilain black hooded robe guy as wel how is wiorking with rapunzel mother so Stay tuned!for more awssome and dont verget to like and commention and dont verget to subscribe as wel put a review add bottom below if you guys wand to see more of kingdom hearts 3 story of this world call tangled that all for now bye


	5. Chapter 5 the journay finaly begin

Welcome back readers of nein! I hope you all are ready because we are finaly beginning the journey to the kingdom of corona to see the lanterns. I'm pretty excited about it wel I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following my this story. I appreciate it all very much what you guys all do for me and it really motivates me to

write more about as wel. I promise that I will continoue write my own musical numbers so that everyone can enjoy it. In fact I have a song of my own in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy far as the final battle against Gothel and black hooded robe guy how is helping her with theboth there plan

and some final fantasy villains and beagle boys ho are all twenty two are workinf for both of them as wel same with his master five apprentices as wel and it is concerned all of this I promise to make it very exciting for all of because you love see more and yes he wil appear inthis chapter as wel the guy black hooded goat because you guys love see him so mutch working with rapunzel mother gothel

and some beagle boys crimmels and some final fantasy vilains as there wil by fight later between flynn rider and the one of enemies cloud strife and zack flair as wel Anyway, with out for do lets our journey begins as why continoue with the story of kingdom hearts 3 and this world next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5 The Journey of are heroes and rapunzel and flynn rider finaly Begins

Everyone was ready to begin the journey to the kingdom. They were excited about it, but Rapunzel was rather it wel other where prepering for journay to kingdom of corona where flyn rider was going take all five of them to with his horse almost everyone eles here was exiteed about it exspect rapunzel and then

She is about to leave her tower and explore the outside world,against her mother's she no longer trust because gothel hade from aliance with that evil black hooded robe guy from that evil groep call real organization 14 and there leader master xehanort as wel

And She never wanted to upset her mother but she knew this was her only chance to fulfil her dream and she trusts Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy entirely. Flynn however, still needs to show them he can be

she stil did not belief her four friends that her own mother was working with one of there enemies but she hade nowe for sure and that other reason why she wans to go outside of tower again her own mother rules

and then Everyone got to the window and was about to climb six from tower as all contionue climing down to bottom floor from outside of tower wel they all hade no idera that all five of them where being watch by beagle boys and some of final fantasy vilains both hiding inside bushces from far distand watching thenm

and then then donald said"Ugh great! All this climbing is going to turn me into a monkey." Donald said making everyone laugh with for all bad guys how where hehiding stil watching all five of them ho where stil climing down from tower and then sora said to donald as look add him with rest stil climing down and sora as wel vexspect for rapunzel how was stil inside

"Come on Donald. We're just climbing down the tower and this will be our last time for climbing." Sora said before whispering to himself. "I hope."so you guys

And then Everyone began to continoue climb down. Donald went first, then Goofy, then Kairi, then Sora and then last as all twenty four bad guys where stil watching the five of them stil inside bushces and then

While everyone was climbing down they looked up at the window and saw Rapunzel nervously looking them

"You comin', blondie?" Flynn asked nodded

Everyone saw that she as nervous and they encouraged clime down and not being scared of i tand stil all five hade now idera that theyb where only people here that where watchingb her because all bad guys where watching her as wel stil inside bushces and

then"It's ok Rapunzel. You can do this." Sora said with a his face add her and stil having now idera that they where being watch by bad guys from distandand she nodded what sora said and then kair spoke to her

"You just have to follow your dream and believe in yourself." Kairi said with a her as wel and ifen she hade now idera thatb they where all being watch by bad guys from distand close to forest

And she nodded and then donald and goofy and they both said to her "You betcha!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed smiling. To her and everyone eles started launching again exspect for all twenty four bad guy how where stil watching five of them how trying to help her over come here fear of high place as she nodded and then

Rapunzel continued to look out of her window and to the world around her and then she began to

(When will my life begin- reprise)

Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all so big, do I even dare? Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it! No. Here I go…"Rapunzel sang and after thinking with some help from Pascal she was finaly climing down from tower just like sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flynn rider

How where all waithing for her add bottom and then Rapunzel let down her hair and slid down the hair laughing. She stopped when she was close to the grass and was nervous. She was about to touch the ground for the first time in her four friends and flynn rider where all stading byfor her watching add her and

Then After a few seconds she felt touched the ground and felt really look add her four friend and flynn rider and they all look stil add her and all six of them stil hade not idera that they where stil being watch by bad guys from far distand bushces and then

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!"Rapunzel sang laying her body on the grass to feel it her four friends and flynn rider where stil watching her standing infront of her and all twentey four bad guy how where also stil watching her and her five friends from stil a far distand and then

She then looked at a dandelion and sang feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me!as they all six stil hade no idera what dangerouse bad guys where lurking in side bushces from far distand watching all six of them and rapunzel continoue for her five friends

And then She felt a breeze blow and chased the flying dandelions in the breeze her own face and

Then she felt water on her bare feet which was a stream from the waterfall near the tower. She felt very excited all of this and hade now idera what dangeruse bad guys where watching her and her five friends as wel but she continoue sing inore all of it

For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!" Rapunzel sang splashing the water around way

Everyone got down and Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy laughed and smiled brightly happy to see Rapunzel so happy and they hade no ider they all stil being watchby bad guys working for both there enemies

Then a bird flew around Rapunzel and flew away. Rapunzel then began to run and run to the cave which leads to the her five friends where stil watching run away to cavebut not bad guys any more because they left bushcess they all twenty four wend back inside forest byhide to hide some eles because she was going to close to them wans they where all cone

"I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding!" Rapunzel sang and everyone chased after her.

"Rapunzel wait up!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed her as all saw her runing away

"And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling that's when my life begins!" Rapunzel sang making her way out of the cave and into the bad guy where waithing for her setv a trap for all six of them

(Reprise ends)

Everyone made it to Rapunzel and wore smiles on their faces, except for bad feeling that they where being watch byfor by some bad guy working for both there enemies gothel and black hooded robe guy

And then"Way to go Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed her as she contionue sing

And tehn "You finally did it!" Sora exclaimed happily. "You're finally free from the tower!"of your mother

And then "We're very proud of you!" Kairi exclaimed her as she nodded what they both just said

"I can't believe I did this." Rapunzel said feeling all four of them how where happy for her

Then She then started to feel a little nervous. "I can't believe I did this."her freedom add last

"I can't believe I did this! Haha!" Rapunzel exclaimed feeling very excited making Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy laugh with her ass all four where stil happy for her freedom but then she stop infront all four of them

She then felt scared."Mother would be so furious."add my for runing away and she wil order thoose five bad guys in black hooded goat to go after my and try capture my again put my back into that again own free wil becaiuse they all five work for that evil black hooded robe guy because you guys told my was working with my mother but idont yet she said to all four of them nodded what she just told them about all of that

Then Everyone saw this and Sora went to her to comfort her."Don't worry Rapunzel. We promised you to keep you safe form real organization 14 grap and return you to the tower when this is over."and if your mother working with are enemies or not wil all four talk to her and tell not trust thoose bad guys and give you more freedom as wel sora said to her as she nodded and then

"Even if she knows, we will explain everything to her for you."ifen how thoose evil bad guys are if teamup with right now Kairi said. "Everything will be alright for you."wil promish to protect you from that evil groep call organization 14 and wil tell mother to give you more freedom outside as wel kairisaid to her as she nodded that as wel and then she said to both of them

"Ok guys I trust you all four."to keep my save from thoose evil five bad guys part of that evil groep call real organization 14 and same ghoose for that asshole in black hooded goat how leading thoose five bad guys

and oder them capture me and you both alive and wil breath but wond let that hapen i wil fight them with you four my friend and use fry pan to knock al live of them out and that greap in hooded goat how order them as wel Rapunzel said as everyone made their way through the five together and ifen flynn rider how hade finaly catch up with all five of them with his horse was about to tell his new friends that they where being watch byfore earlily when they where climing down from tower but nobody was lission to because ignore him

and There is one problem: while they were making their way through the forest, Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about everything'that just hapen to her earlily because

She was excited about leaving the tower, but also scared about what will happen when her mother finds she send to bad guys after all six them and they where order to capture her again and two of five her

new friends sora and kairi as wel or worst if her mother would give her to that black hooded robe guy just like sora and kairi as wel then if her mother was working with one of enemies of her four friends and they where working togethere aliance she thought about all of that wil rest watch asc cotinoue all six walking

Everyone saw Rapunzel siting on a rock in a pond taking to flowers. "That's okay. I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"and give her now reason tos end to six bad guys after me but if they do show up with that black hooded robe guy i wil knock them all out unconscious so can interrogate them and they can tell ose six what doing here inside this world of corona

She said to her self After that they saw Rapunzel sitting in a dark cave cuddling her knees to her chest feeling scared. "Oh my gosh. This would kill her."if fine out but how care about that right nowe she said

After that, everyone saw Rapunzel happily running through the forest. "This is so fun!" She exclaimed kicking a leaf pile making the leaves scatter around everyone. Sora and Kairi laughed with her.a she nodded

After that everyone saw Rapunzel on a tree branch laying her head on the tree. "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." she said to her five friends as nodded

But After that everyone saw Rapunzel happily doing cartwheels before rolling on the grass wrapping herself in her hair. "I am never going back!that tower and dont care about mother right nowe ore thoose six bad guy she work with togethere Woo-hoo!" Sora and Kairi laughed with her and rolled down the hill to she was

After that everyone saw Rapunzel laying on the grass in prone position with her face on the ground. "I am a despicable human being."how finaly free her catch tower

After that everyone saw Rapunzel swinging around a tree with her hair. Flynn and Donald were feeling a little annoyed at her sudden mood changes. "Woo-hoo! Best! Day! Ever!" Sora and Kairi laughed with then

everyone saw Rapunzel sitting near a rock crying, thinking about how much she is a horrible daughter to her mother for leaving the out her mother premission continoue crying about it that and then

Donald crossed his wings. "Ok, this is getting annoying. She's all excited one second and all scared the next." About her own mother donald said to everyone eles here and they all four nodded and then flynn said

"I agree with Donald on that one."but you guys stil have lission to my for second Flynn donald and others but again they ignore him about what he was going tell all five of them exspect for sora and kairi how where both lission to him what he just told them abaout what he fougth of thatb they where being watch byfor earlily when they where all six climing the tower

And then sora said "She seems to be having a lot of these mood swings after leaving the tower." And if what you just said is true have to keep un close eye one her Sora said flynn rider as he nodded that

Then Kairi spoke up."We should definitely go help her." if what you just saidflynn rider is true then sora right have to protect her from thoose twenty two other bad guys how are working with are one of are enemies she said to flynn rider as he nodded that as wel and

Then Everyone made their way to the sobbing Rapunzel. Flynn cleared his throat."You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."and are afeard of your own mother because why all four friends here fink that she is working with thoose all thoose twenty two bad guys and thoose six guys in black hooded goats how are all working for that evil villlain name master xehanort and how is leader of that groep call the real organization 14 he said all that to her

And then "We have to agree Rapunzel."with flynn rider Goofy said to her they both just say to her and then

Rapunzel sniffled."What?"You guys wboth wand she said to both of them as they nodded with her other friends

And then "Now, we're only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. And fight again all thoose twenty eight bad guys and thoose six black hodded robe guys as wel andI mean, this all is some serious danger stuff."where going to do rapunzel and you nowe that Flynn her as she nodded what he told her and then donald said to her

"But we just need to help you ease your conscious about all stuf of this a bit."Donald her because he nowe what flynn rider said and sora told him about all of that and she nodded and then flynn said again to her

"This is all part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure– and little war again thirty bad guys that's all good, healthy even!" but if you are ready for all of this Flynn her as she nodded and

then"You think."i canot do all of this fight again my own mother and defeat twenty eight bad guys add same time and six freak black hooded scary oufits how are all after me and kairi and sora because they are trying to capture Rapunzel rider as he nodded and

then "We know Rapunzel."that you can hadel your own mother but in no probleme all alone but the real organization 14 and there leader master xehanort both all hole differend story same ghoose thoose other wenty eight alies of them Sora her as she nodded and

then"But you're way over-thinking all of this,trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? And wil thoose twenty eight other bad guy working for your mother yes and thoose six black hooded robe guys Of course. But you just got to do it." Flynn explained making Rapunzel she nodded and then she said to him as he stil look add her

"Break her heart?"and fighting again thirty bad guys Rapunzel asked feeling all five of them

"In half."and remember and your not fighthing thoose thirty bad guys alone wil helpall five help you with them Flynn her as she nodded in fear

And then "Crush her soul?"and thirty bad guys as wel how are working with my own mother together as plan Rapunzel asked stil feeling all of that

Then Flynn took a grape and crushed it."Like a grape." All this mess where all six are in right nowe he said to her as she nodded stil being scared of all of this

"She would be heartbroken,and my mother and thoose six black hooded robe guys wil send all thoose twenty four bad guys after me and sora and kairi try capture ose three wel there doing they will order all twenty four bad guys to kil you and donald and goofy all three and you wans they have captures and you're right."about all of this Rapunzel asked feeling stil scared. Abut all of this and what she just said to flynn rider and her other four friends as they all five nodded and then

Sora intervened. "Ok. I think that bith to mutch information for her but what he's all trying to say is that,sometimes we all need to express ourselves and

stand up for who we are, but in a healthy way."and help you with thoose twenty four bad guys and thoose six black hooded robe guys from real organization 14 how are all working with your own mother as wel wil just have to deal with all thirty one them he said to her as she nodded in fear as look add hime and then kairi said

"Yeah." My boy friend sora is right about all of that Kairi said. "You're at an age where you can be freer to express yourself and explore the fight again bad guys and fine thing to explore We believe that's what your mother doesn't see." All of thatb way she working with six black hood robe guys from that groep real organization 14 and master xehanort and thoose twenty four bad guys alise of them as wel but remember you are not alone on all of this said to her and Donald and Goofy nodded in Of kairi just said to rapunzel as she also nodded and then

Rapunzel felt a little better and a little more confident."Your right,you guys idont need tob y scared of my own mother or six scary guy in black hooded goat workl for organization and one evil old luntick call master xhenort and twenty four bad guys how are his aliase no because ime not afeard any more because you stnd by my side and help deal wit hall thirty one of them and thanks guys."she said to all five of them

And Everyone was happy at that moment except for Flynn. "Oh bother." What did i just told her and i hade open my mouth again about all this dagerouse he said to him self stil finky and what just heard from her and others

And then He spoke up again after thinking to himself for a few moments."All right, I can't believe I'm going saying this, but I'm letting you all out of the deal." because of all mess you put my true nowe as wel he said

Everyone was shocked. "What?" do you mien all of this mess why put you ture Everyone asked in him

"That's thoose thirty one bad guy take down nowe as wel But don't thank me." For all this mess all six in right Flynn all five of them as nodded

And then "After thinking I decided it's best for Rapunzel and her mother if she is back to the tower." This way why dont have deal with all thirty bad guys and all mess you guys are puthing me true Flynn everyome eles nodded and then he said to them

"Let's just turn around and get you home-byfor all twenty bad guys and thoose six guy black goat show up here right infront started fight wit hall of ose and create more mess for all six ose and here's your pan and your frog–I get back my satchel."Flynn said handing Rapunzel back her pan and Pascal and putting an arm around Rapunzel waking with her four friends

And then hesaid "You get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."because why only create more mess and probleme for you with thirty bad guys how after you and sora and kairi and how are going kil me and donald and goofy and dont wand that to all hapen Flynn her as she nodded with her four friends

And then Rapunzel backed away."No! I am seeing those lanterns!" ime not going to that please ever again not until ime down ife thoose if my one mother thoose evil six black hoodded robe guys fink that they can stop my by send twenty four freaks after me and kairi and sora only try capture ose three and because why both girl are princess of hearts and because sora is keblade guardain whant turn into one there memebers wil they all verget thoose thirty and my mother i wil take all of them down with new four friends and you as wel and i wil never let them kil you or donald and goofy because ime going to protect all you until breath last breth ore died my self she said him and her four friends and

Then "Yeah that's right!" you go for it girl teies them all lession Sora exclaimed."This is Rapunzel's dream and we will help her fulfil it ifen if the real organization 14 and master xehanort try to stop ose ore thoose twenty four bad guys and her mother will just take out for good by kil every last one them all five ose and you are going are help as wel whether you like it or not!"that tollaly up to you sora said to him

And then "Oh come on!now do why real have create more mess for six of ose by pick fight why canot again twenty four bad guys and six guy black hooded goats how work all for the real organization 14 and there leader master xehanort and ifen her own mother how why fink working with all of them but dont nowe yet and ifen thoose black and white creatures summon as wel then fine me all help you guys out ifen cost me own life as wel and What is it going to take to get my satchel back?!" what weapons are goning use then Flynn asked all five of thema ss all nodded and then

Everyone looked angry and pointed their weapons at Flynn backed off looking a little scared."We will use these." To deafeat all thoose thirty bad guys and my mother as wel if she evil or not Rapunzel said glaring at everyone eles look add fly rider as wel and

Then Suddenly there was a ruffling sound coming from a bush a few feet from except Flynn looked scared and pointed their weapons at the bush. Rapunzel climbed on top on Flynn feeling very that was

And then"Who's there?!"show your self Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy exclaimed pointing their weapons.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Ore twenty four bad guys Have all come for me and sora and kairi?" Rapunzel asked feeling that was not case because something

Eles Then out of the bush came a rabbit. Everyone had sighs of relief. "Oh it's just a rabbit."not thoose twenty four bad guys ho are working fort eh real organization Sora everyone else as all nodded

"Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."but atleast it was not thoose bad guys you four told ose both Flynn four of them as he was holding rapunzel and

Then The rabbit hopped off and Rapunzel got off of Flynn. "Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit… jumpy."all of suden but atleas nobody got hurt she said to all five of them as all nodded and then flynn said

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, and thoose twenty four bad guys and six guy black goats as wel though." Flynn all five of them as all nodded and then donald spoke to him holding his weapon

"Oh yeah." Your right about that because why dont have time deal with thoose all thoose twenty four bad guys right nowe Donald all four of them as all nodded and aggeard with donald and flynn dicasions

"Uh-huh, yeah,lets avoid all thoose twenty four bad guy and six other bad guy in black goat for nowe atlaess that'd probably be best." Rapunzel all four of her friends and flynn rider and all nodded and then

"But don't worry Rapunzel. We have your back if they all twenty four bad guy and real organization 14 show up here and something like that happens. We promise." To protect you both Sora said with everyone nodding in agreement making her rapunzel and flynn

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I can trust you."you guys keep thoose thirty bad guys away from both of ose two Rapunzel said happily making everyone then

"You're welcome Rapunzel." Sora said. "We understand if you're still definitely a huge step for you. Everyone takes a step like this when they grow up."and then when somemany bad guys after you and me and kairi why underv stand all of that sora said to her as she nodded

"And guess what?" Kairi asked smiling. "You passed the test."of curest and belief in your self both did rapunzel congratulations kairi said to herv stil holding her keyblade and then rapunzel said to her

Rapunzel was bewildered. "I did?"past Rapunzel asked in kairi just told her about thatb test and then

Goody and donald both said to her "You betcha you diid Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy said in her and

Then Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy began to sing their own musical her and flynn rider both and

then(Follow your heart plays- my own song)

"As we go through life, when we were young, there's so much that we don't understand."Sora them

"It can be scary indeed, but it won't be without those we love like family and friends who always give us a helping hand."Kairi sang as she and Sora took Rapunzel's hands and led everyone through the forest.

"Family and friends can see what your life is worth and their love to you is a grand work of art." Donald sang.

"And as we grow up, we must always care for friends and family. But we also must learn to stand up for ourselves, live our own life..." Goofy sang. As wel

"And follow your heart!"Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang with their all their both of them

Mein weil some where close by beagle boys where all twaalf lission to sora and kairi and donald and goofy

and one of them said it baby face how said that song and follow heart i love that sond you guys he said to his twaalf brother as all noded and then one of them

burger beagle said to others can some here please tell him shut him up ime trying to lissen with this song plan a strategy for arev boss and all are other aliase how ae watching over there as wel both are attack on them wand they reach that kingdom over there ouside forest he said and one of other twaalf beagle boys

heard him and nodde grap his bass ball bat hit beagle call baby face on knock out unconscious for atleast 5 hours and that was bicep ho said all done brother burger now continoue lission to all six of them again he said to burger beagle and his other ten brothers as all nodded and then leader spoke bigtime ho said wel take care of that but can please keep why dont wand them fine ose all twlaaf and are all aliase over her when ose not yet until why all twenty four get sinaal from are leader to attack them until then everyone here and i mein you guys will keep mouth shut and watch thoose six only just are aliase doing right nowe aswel right nowe is that clear to all of you my brothers

unlease each you wand to take nape just like baby face over here for atleast 5 hours he said tot hem and all nodded then all ten beagle boys aggreed with him they all said slow voice yes boss why wil keep are voice down for now just like aliase until thoose six have reach that kingdom over there and why all twenty four het sinaal to attack they all ten said to big time there youngis brother and leader of beagle boys as he nodded and said wel then all my brothers just sit back watch musicall for now with are other twaalf aliase how are over there right nowe watching as wel he said to all them as all ten nodded and continoue watching song

After Sora and Kairi let go of Rapunzel's hands they, raised their hands in the air and the song had gotten the attention of some of the forest that was bad thing because ita lso almost revied to location where beagle boys all twaalf where hiding but lucky fort hem they knock out some animals scared them away

A flock of birds flew around Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy in a friendly manner making them laugh. Then a few rabbits, deer and squirrels came out and walked to also animals that scared off by thoose twaalf beagle boys where runing away from them wil some

beagle boys where chasing after thoose animals and that was dome because they all most spoded by sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider but atleast some other beagle stop them just let animals run away from them and then thoose beagle boys return back tot here hiding please continoue thoose six sing

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy danced and the animals joined them in their song. Rapunzel had a bright and happy look on her face while Flynn had a puzzled look on his face as look add all five of them and then he nodded something strange a weird sence nodded from last time when they allwhere try climing down that tower down byfore as nodded wand warn everyone eles but nobody was lission to him again because they where all sing and dance with each other she and her four friends

And then Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy continued to they all ignored flynn rider again how was going tell them some thing did not heard him over music

Look at a baby bird with its mother who's teaching it to fly."Sora sang watching a little bird try to fly worth the help of its mother."It will grow up and fly on its own high in the sky." Sora sang to flynn rider

Kairi sang and played with the rabbits and deer with Rapunzel by her side."And like a baby rabbit or baby deer. We all grow up and live our own lives with love and without fear."kairi sang to flynn rider as wel

The baby rabbit and deer was trying to hop and salmon its own. But with the help of their parents they are able to do so in their own and they feel so happy, especially their parents and those the rabbit and deer all sang togethers as flynn rider was stil trying warned them that are being watch again by all thoose twenty four bad guys again but stil did not lission to and continoue sing there all five of them

Rapunzel, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy smiled at the touching enjoyed all of it continoue singing

"So you see life is worth living even though it can be a scary start."Donald and Goofy for flynn

"But once we grow up, we can take all we learned, care for those we love, and follow your heart!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang and danced.r flynn as wel andthen

Rapunzel took the hands of Sora and Kairi again and they along with Donald and Goofy danced together. The animals danced with everyone except Flynn didn't dance and still looked puzzled at the trying get there all five of them there attasion but that did not work for him because continoue singing for him and then

"It's time to grow!"Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy him as was gething pisst off that nobody was lission to him as about to scearm and tell about what he just heard and saw but noboy was lission to him and

Be free!"Rapunzel flynn rider as he nodded

"ive your own life!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy him as wel he was stil pisst off add them

"Be me!"Rapunzel him as was stil pisst off

"Love those who love you!"Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang. For him but stil pisst off add all five of them

"Family and friends!" Rapunzel him as wel

"follow your dream!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy him as he was stil pissoff because ignored him earlily when he was trying to warned them they where not only suix people inside forest but did not lission

"See the lanterns!"Rapunzel him he said huh

"And most important of all."Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy sang but Rapunzel joined he watch them

"Follow your heart." Everyone except for Flynn sang and then they formed a group hug. The forest animals left everyone after that. And flynn rider look stil piss off

(Follow your heart ends.)

Rapunzel sniffled and leaked a year of happiness from her eye. "Wow guys. That was beautiful." Rapunzel said in her four friends as all four nodded and they the four og them then said to her happy with smile

"You're welcome Rapunzel." The gang said stil smiling. to rapunzel as she nodded what they jus said to her

"Your right. I have what it takes to live my life on my own.I just have to follow your help you guy"beat up bad guys as wel like thoose guys hiding over there because i cane see them Rapunzel her four friends and four nodded and donald and goofy said

"Exactly." Wait what where are bad guys hiding right nowe Donald and Goofy said her and then chage look both worry face after that they staryed searhing for thoose bad guys what rpunel just told them by summon both there weapons looking for them

And then "But it still a little hard for me." Idont fink take thoose all bad guys how hiding over there some where down Rapunzel said frowning a her four friends and flynn rider how look in fear and then

"Follow your heart, and the hearts of those around you and you'll find a way."and where did you saw thoose again Kairi said her and change face to worry face afte rand also summon her weapon lookin for thoose bad guys rapunzel just told them all four and =

Then "We know it's still hard for you. But you'll understand one day." And rapunzel dont worry aboutb thoose bay guys how watching all six ose wil take care of them right nowe if brave inoff to show them self Sora said comforting also summon hias weapon after he was done comforthing her and then

Flynn clears his throat. "Well that was quite the show you guys put on."and how did found out what i was about tell you and ignored him because singing earlily wend try warn you guys that enemey was lission as wel to all six ofv ose He said chuckling a bitadd all five of them

"Thanks Flynn." And why now they where here becausev sence them because they are all close by Everyone said in sora and kairi continoue searhing for them twenty four bad guys with donald and goofy following

them byhide but good not fine them so give all up and return to rapunzel and flynn rider how where watch them in fear both but them told there was nobody out there both down and then flynn rider spoke to her and said

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." And is far away from all thoose thirty bad guys as wel and it wil keep you guys all save as wel from them and take you guy there if you guys wand Flynn all five of them as all five nodded what he just told them and

Then Everyone's stomachs growled a bit. "You know Flynn. We are a bit hungry."if place where save from thoose twenty four bad guys how are watching right nowe but canot fine them and save there please take ose tot hat place right nowe Sora flynn rider as nodded

Then "We could definitely use a good lunch." And if hepl ose by keep me nd rapunze; and sora and donald and goody all from real organization 14 and there aliase howare all watching justb like boy friend said then yes plase ose there flynn rider if can Kairi him

And then "Where can we go to eat?" and by save from all thoose thirty and all mess you said earlily flynn rider wel ime waithing for anser Rapunzel as he nodded what they all three just said to hi mand then

Flynn got a little excited. "Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it." and promish take you guys there far from thies all thise assholes i mein bad guys wil only make more mess for ose cleane up he said to five of them as all five nodded and donald and goofy

Then both said there he go again with his woord mess and "Well let's get going then." Byfor thoose real organization 14 six memebers and there twenty four aliase fine ose sins they are spy ose Donald and Goofy said out loud hopen that all thoose twenty four bad guys heard them come ot them but that was not case

And then as Flynn guided everyone through the forest to look for a place to plase to stay save as far wway form thoos evil six memeber from that evil groep call real organization 14 and there twenty four aliase as wel and then wans all cone out of forest and then

Twaalf Beagle boys and some final fantasy villaind walk to ech other they all said add same to each other men where all clad that over nowe time for all ftwenty four of ose fall both are masters plans and go tot hat kingdom of corona and destroy every thing there and captures thoose two princess and that keyblader as wel

get rid of both thoose stupite lackie of mouse as wel and that guy how with them guiden them as wel for good huhahaha they all said add same time beagle boys and final fantasy villains both together as then started following them from distand kingdom of corona as wel and wans they where gone six black hooded robe guys and gothel all seven where wathing twenty four aliase

leaveng as wel follow thoose four heroes and both flynn rider from distand as wel but good not see rapunzel how was with thoose five heroes because they just show up they only saw five of them in distand and they watch this hapen from high place and then both gothel and guy in black hood goat he said to her so nowe both are plan can finaly started all why both have to nowe is wait for are aliese reach kingdom of corona then final i

give sinaal to order to attack and burn hole kingdom to ground and capture both the princes of hearts kairi and that keyblader name sora aswel and sins youre dauther if inside your tower save far from thoose five why dont need to worry about her but only and both of them sora and kairi bycome two fine vessels for are leader master xehanort wil turn them both into two seeker of darknes two missing friend aqua and terra

are how are already have all both bycome have xehanorts just like me and xibar and saix and others and also get ridd of thoose three other idoite donald and goofy and that knight in shining armor call flynn rider and wans

they final gone only riku and that prefectid king mikey are next why need worry about them because aqua already taking care of them with xemnas and ansem this is all going agsackilly my master told me and maybe i sude invite xibar as wel to join my ore her thrunder woman nah not yet atleast wil come later he said to gothel and his master five apprentices and then she said

yay what ever you Say mr black hooded goat if tell my so mutch stuf i still love you bith but any way as long as my daugther is save sound inside that tower and far away from thoose five trouble maker and not with thoose five then why nothing worry about and after ime done with her by cutthing her long hair for my self and after that then you can have her for your master but only after ime done with her not untile then she wil wait for you inside tower and all tel you wen you can pick her up after ime done with her long hair is clear she said to him as he nooded and then she continoue speking good then both are plan final started what did you call opration again wait o yea nowe remember it was

oprathing bringback both princess of hearts for your leader master xehanort and his groep call the real organization 14 and bring back that keyblader guardain as wel and all three of them have broth to alive and wel breath for your master and i have get rid of thoose two guys how are travel with sora and kairi to kingdom corona and are twenty four aliase have to burn that hole that place down so i can build new casle and dark kingdom for me and xemnas ore ansem rule and live there together and wil thies two guys how are with ose right nowe are going take care of donald and goofy and

beagle boys and final fantasy vilains as wel i fink this two plans going work for both ose because not only do you get my daugther rapunzel from my wans ime done with her long hair insie tower but you also get other two sora and kairi both from all are twenty four aliase all three of the later for master wans ime done with her with her long hair and cutt it form y self then all call after ime done and tell to pick her so take

her with you just like going take other two with you for leader master xehanort and his groep call the real organization 14 and inof talk all off this for nowe lets get started with both are plans she said to him as he nodded both of them evil laugh together again all seven of them left true dark portel that one black hooded robe guy create how was work with gothel together and all his six master apprentice and thoose other two evil knight from pete and malefenicent wend with them and they walk true it wans they all left gothel and her partner black hooded robe guy both continoue walk back to the tower where they both fougth rapunzel was right nowe save and sound and far away from thoose five trouble maker sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flynn rider atleast that what they both fougth but that was not case because rapunzel was with all five of them travel to kingdom of corona to fine lantarn of light for her dream and her mother forbbiden her from leaving tower but she didnot lission to her left and her mother and guy black goat both didnot now that yet but soon they wil fine out about it

and all seven of them exspect for black hooded robe guy how was with gothel going back to tower for daugther and other seven of them how where with both of them left by orders of black hooded robe guy how is gothel partner and working with her told seveno of them go to same place as where sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flynn ridder where going ifen rapunzel how was with

them but they didnot nowe that yet and that was the kingdom of corona and because they both stil hade no idera that she was with thoose four heroes and that knight in shine armor as wel and beagle boys and final fantasy villains all now about it but they had no time to tell tell gothel and guy in black goat both there bosses about it becaus all twenty four where following six iof them from far distand and wans they where all seven where gone after them as wel to kingdom of corona

and then Meanwhile in another part of the forest was a white horse was walking around sniffing for something.

However,this horse was a horse for the captain of the guard for the kingdom and he is looking for Flynn after he stole the crown from the he lost all five of them because when they where runnig away from him earlily into that cave with rapunzel after tuck her away from her mother tower and he keep searhing for all six of them hopping he good fine them again but that was not case but he was not going give up searh for it

This horse is named was with them earlily

He continued to search for Flynn and others and hide himself after hearing some poeple coming. He the popped up and glared at thoose persons it turned out to be both black hooded robe guy how where togeter because they where on there way to tower where they both fougth that rapunzel stil was and then gothel say black hooded robe guy how stude next to her watching

"A palace horse." Here mr black goat Gothel said before feeling a little suspicious.i wonder "Where's your rider?"wand what do fink mr black hooded goat she said to them maxiemus and her parner how then said wil please stop calling me black goat i have name you now he said as he removed his capone from his head revaeling his true self with pink long hair and yellow

eyes he ifen saidd his to her gothel if most nowe how ime then all tell my name is marluxia and not guy in black hooded goat he said to her as she nodded and said to him nice meet you mr marluxia sins nowe now your name and nice name as wel gothel said to him as he mnodded what she just said to him about his name

and then she said suddenly she had a look of horror on her look add him and said you dont fink that she gone and wend with thoose five trouble maker marluxia but have nowe for sure "Rapunzel! RAPUNZEL!" She with him as he nodded and said wel then what are wait let check it out fors ure i fit true what you just said about your daugther raning away from your home

with sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flyn rider and your dautgher rapunzel why have nowe sure all five of them wend to that kingdom of corona right now with her or not lets check out if she with them he said to gothel as she nodded and they both ran just away finking what they both saw from high plase when watch them from far distand leaving Maximus leaving him follow them back to tower of gothel and

and then Gothel and marluxia both ran there way back to the was they where both there gothel said to marliuxia wait over here ime going see if my daugther is inside tower or not "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Gothel exclaimed but there was no she said it agan wel marluxia was watching her and look add her

"Rapunzel?" She asked but there was still no response .and then marluxia said maybe she didnot hear because she a sleep right nowe you should go inside and check out for sure if she with thoose five trouble maker goingto that kingdom call corona because she wans to see thoose light of her dream or lantarns right now marluxia said to gothel as she nodded what he said

And Gothel ran to the back of the tower and opened up a hidden passage to the top. She made it through a hidden hatch and began to search for Rapunzel everywhere.

Maybe your right marluxia i have to nowe for sure is she asleep or with thoose five trouble maker to going to kingdom of corona and come with me check if she here right because two peolpe fine some better then one and "Rapunzel? RAPUNZEL!" Gothel exclaimed trying to find Rapunzel but she failed. She began to hyperventilate before spotting something shinny near the

Then Marluxia nodded and said to her sure wide not all help you fine your daugther inside here rapunzel? Rapunzel? Are inside here youre mother freaking worry about you show your self nowe byfor she get mad again he said after fuwe hours have past he said to her

Your daugther rapunzel is not here any more she must be with sora and kairi and donakld and goofy and flynn are all on there way tot hat kingdom of corona and because his guiding them right nowe to there that location but ifink they left some thing byhide from him you should check out may tell where they all six are right now so you and me cane infrom are twenty four aliase tell them to fine your daugther bring back to you save sound gothel and have nowe for sure that true or not because beautiful woman like you dont desurf to lose her daugther and gething kiddnape tob ounce trouble makers marluxia said to gothel as she becane to blus hand she said o my mr marluxia you sure nowe make

girl blush say nice thing her and maybe your right but have nowe for sure if she gone or no time going check her room right you cane come if you wand she said to marluxia as he nodded and chooke his head and said no thanks all wait over here this is somthing you have to do by self because she your daugther not mind he said to her as gothel nodded what he just told her and then

She went to it and found Flynn's satchel with the crown. She gasped dropping the crown in the process.

Then she searched the satchel and found a wanted poster with Flynn's face on and look back add empty room and

Then She then let out a dark look on her face as she went to a dresser and pulled out a knife and vowed to herself to kill Flynn and take Rapunzel back. And she scearm out loud to her self ime going kill that bastard flynn rider how kidnaped my daugther and thoose other two the duck and dog call donald and goofy aswel and

marluxia get over here right nowe she scearm out loud as he heard her and came to and nodded he said what going here ms gothel and where is daugther is not here like promish he said to her as chooke her and said no she not here right she with five of them on here way to kingdom of corona because of her dream to see those gothic lights call lanterns and this bastard kidnap her

with those other four trouble i swear if i get my hands on that bastard all kil him my self and thoose other two as donald and goofy as wel and all ifen bring back thoose other two sora and kairi for you back alive but not wel breath because ime going beat them both up a little for helpung that bastard flynn rider she said to marluxia as he nodded and he begin to scearm as wel just like her and he say out loud to her and she look add hi mand he said loud out huhahaa that sit that hole kingdom now that death to my ime going tell my twenty four aliase tob urn hole kingdom of corona to ground and tell them to kil all thoose innocent citizens how live there as wel all ifen send hole army heartless and nobodies both after sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flynn and rapunzel all ifen send my master four apprentices and my own student marlix as wel after them

and pete to two body guard the dark knight and dark sorcerer both after all six of them aswel wand reach that kingdom of corona all order have beagle boys to kill all guards and innocent citizens there as wel and all ifen tell the leader of the Tsviets leading warriors to and his brother to take care of flynn rider murder that bastard for good and other have beagle and rest of are six alise how with two brothers The leading

warriors and order both groep to capture rapunzel your daugther and sora and kairi all three for ose bot hand bring back all three alive but not wel breath exspect for daugther all leave that to you proplily wand punnish her you self gothel and ime going do same to sora but ifen mutch worst then what you are going do to your dauther and all make him pay for what he did to my

back in castle oblivion wend he ruin my planes and nowe how his doing it again no more it pay back time for my and shanon and sharon and darel and daren and marixs get over here all of you right nowe he said angry to them af the five of them heard and they all five came true a protel they create and they said to marlxia you

wand see ose boss because why heard you and gothel both talk and scearming alot angry so that way why came here to you two and what do you two wand the five odf ose to do for you both they all five said to marlluxia and gothel how both nodded and he said to them geeze i dont how about all five of you get out of there and

bring back both princess of hearts and that keyblader as wel all three back tot he both of ose and tell rest of are twenty four aliase and both dark knight and dark Sorcerer how work for maleficent and pet are alise and tell all twenty six attack that hole kingdom of corona wans all six have arrive add that location then tgive them sinaall burn everything down with heartless and nobodies here give you five power to controll them make sure you past them on to both leader of beagle boys and both leader of Tsviets The leading warriors as wel both are alie groeps that all you have do tell both groeps join attack as wel sneaking nolonger nasster it

no time for brute force because if they wand play it easy way by kidnapig rapunzel the daugther gothel then where goingt play it hard way kill as many innocent citizens as cane world rule fpysick nolonger repille why do wil by there own foold but first take this horse with five of you and hide some where far away like canoyne over there and dont verget kidnape rapunzel

pet chameleon as wel how is with them use it as beath for rapunzel and dont verget to flynn rider that have his horse and tell if wans to see that horse ever again then hase to give ose both his three friends sora and kairi and rapunzel that all he hase do nowe and dont failed ose both or eles it back to organization world

for all of you five is clear for you five good then and now you wil by all be dicmist he said to his master four apperentices and own student wans he give them power control heartles and nobodies both all five create dark protel togethere wans that done they all five walk true it with horse maximus as wel and wans

they six where gome then marluxia and gothel nodd3d and he create dark protel as wel and he and gothel both walk true that one and they both also disappeard from side wans they where gone as wel some one eles show up and that person was none other then xibar how said to him self wel opy daisy wend little bit over board but o

wel not my job in this world here so all case better hade back to real organization 14 world is and where master xehanort is waithing for me calling a report about are five new apprentices and ho marluxia is doing o wel beter get going byfor some one here my xibar said to him self as he create dark protel for him self he walk true it as wel wans he was gone as wel and then

somewhere elese twenty thien other guys black goat where watching every thing that just happen and there leader said wel that was all interesting to hear from guy marxulia and that witch gothel but all twenty thien have hurry and warned sora and kairi and donald and goofy and flynn rider and rapunzel byfor it to late and

help thenm out he said tor es of his groep as all nodded and then one of them said just relleax lion haert that nothing tob y worry about because both nowe that sora and kairi and other two donald and goofy can hadel this but if need are help then wil bet here just like master king mickey and riku told ose back in are home world call radiant garden where lea is right now

with dilan and even and ienzo and Aeleus and might wizard merlin and three fairys and scoorge mc duck and louie and douie and stouie all are there she said to and him noddedd and then nader said why nowe ninja girl stop talking so mutch your starteding to annoyend me

please just shut up he said and then nader spoke and said to him dude that not talk to lady asshole wand dont you shut up your self she was only try help ose by tell ose something asshole if you dont like this just home you with two brothers why dont need you three as are help because your three are just clone of that bad guy Sephiroth so go fuck your self all three he said

and all three noddedd and all three said fine why dont need your help and or thoose other six thien where leaving all just fuck off your self come Shuyin lets go why dont need there help join bad guys help them destroyingb loser or are names are yazoo and loz and kadaj and are master sephiroth and rhapsodos and

angeals and jecht and rosso and edea and Leblanc all enemies wil turn deatroy all six thien you guys wuhahaha and for now wil be shuyin leaving see you later losers they all three said and shuyin nodded all four left telport away to king of corona to help beagle boys and other vilains and marluxia from the real organization 14 and master xhenort five apprentices as wel and gothel and soon they four left wans they gone some eles here he said dammit yazoo and loz kadjai and shuyin thoose four betrayed ose and are nowe going join force with master xehanort and help marluxia and gothel with both plans of caputuring both sora and kairi and rapunzel as wel and goingtry and kil donald and goofy and flynn rider how are on there way to kingdom of corona and they have no idera what dangerouse bad guys are following the six of them right nowe there big trouble if have fight thirty five bad guys that way

tomany badguys for six of them to hadel why have to help you guys have leave nowe to kingdom of corona byfore all thoose bad guys arrive so why can watch six of them protect them if thing get out of hands like if heartless and nobodies wikl both show up as wel he said as rest and then nader spoke said then what are strifle lets go already ime gething borredd wait i wan see some action so guys in off talk and lets go already guys

she said as all nodded then nader said releax miss lock hart your get your change but first lion hart hase dicside if going after them not so what mr cunblade are going after them ore not he said to lion hartt as he nodded and then nader spoke to him and said clame down mr Highwind i nowe what mein but have let mr lion hart diside this not five of ose please mr high wind ad mr

lockhart and mr flair and mr strifle and ms kisaragi all by pastion for now i now all wand help are four friends with there adventure but this is there journy they have do only with four of them and not ose six thien but doesnot mein canot help if thing get out hans right nowe why have trust sora and kairi and donald and goofy hop for there seeck they dont ruin into thoose

thirty five bad guys ore heartless and nobodies with rapunzel and flynn rider how are with them travel to king dom of corona and ifen if they do get attack there wil by all six thien there to help out if h=get out of hands but lets hop that doesnot hapent she said to everone else here and ifen leader lion hart ho all nodded and then he said your right ms Gainsborough they all six have to becarefull well there and why canot help right nowe because this is there journy theyb have to by them selfs with out ose six thien and are helps

but that doesnot mien why canothelp if get into too mutch trouble if too many enemies show up add same time like that time wend sora and donald and goofy all three fougtyh 3000 heartless all three by self back in are home world radiant garden wend it was call hollow baston back then but you guys have to trust thoose four are friends i hop they succed in reach kingdom corona

with there two new friends and ifen thing get out hands and thoose thirty five bad guys showup there started attack kingdom by break one rules pysick of visit other world what the real organizatoion 14 and there leader master xehanort all ways do exspect of hurthing a lot of innocent citizens but they are going why six thien wil stop them from doing that because why wond let turn innocent people into heartles or nobodies so wil stop thoose thirty five bad guys byfor any one get hurt here he said to everyone eles all noded after they diside all six thien to leave as wel tell porthing away to kingdom of corona as wel and wans they where gone

However,little does marluxia and gothel both didnot know for sure that Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy and Flynn where travel with Rapunzel to kingdom of corona exspect twenty four aliase and yashoo and loz and kadjai and shuyin alsof or where joing force with the

true organization 14 and there ledear master xehanort acepte them wans they visit his home after they betrayed are six thien other heroes how are friends of are four heroes sora and kairi and donald and goofy and how all saw it exspect for marluxia and gothel because

they both showup way too late and that way marluxia send his own student marlix and maleficents and captain pete two guards and his master four apprentices shannon and sharon and darrel and daren all after six of them to kingdom of corona because both bad guys leaders of all thirty five are marluxia and gothel wil they both succed ore not becaus of are four heroes there friends why dont nowe yet but you guys have for that untile next episode of dragonball z just kidding but this time for real unitle episode next of chapter of kingdom hearts 3 and tangled world stay tune guys

* * *

fuwe Another chapter wel done! Whoo! That was a lot of writing for this chapter and writing my own song. It was also very touching as the bond of friendship with Sora, his friends and Rapunzel is growing stronger. I hope you guys liked my song and I do apologize if some of you may not get the song or may criticize it. But

what can I say,to you guys song writing is much harder than writing scrips trust my if dont belief Anyway I hope you guys are enjoy this and like it wend xibar show up and black hooded robe guy reveled his name to gothel but not to six hero travel how are call sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn yet dont worry he wil interdounce him self later

not next chapter o story but chapter after that and so here ime going do his nanme wil only mention his name ore wend she call him for help other wise he wil by call 1 mr black robe or 2 mr black goat or 3mr hooded goat or mr black hooded because that alot easy then call him black hooded robe guy so lets youn guys choose bewteen a is name 1 and b is name 2 and c is name 3 and d is name 4 all let you guys decides for nowe until next chapther is finished and sins marluxia is working

with gothel and nowe that three embodies of dangerouse vilain Sephiroth are also here yazoo and loz and kadaj also working for both of them and tidus his own brother shuyin as wel because four have betrayed are other six thien heroes how sora and kairi and donald and goofy friend and they have join master xehanort and the real organization 14 by froming un alianse with them as wel and join army in final battle if they four surivive but they wond so dont worry about it but any way that can

only mien more for are six heroes how are on there way kingdom hearts corona because nowe deal with them as wel and did guys like it that twaaf beagle boys are this story as wel same ghoose with tsviet legendary warriors from final fantasy how are all working together for marluxia and gothel this best story ever right you guysand dont verget more awsome because are six heroes wil by camping in forest where they wil are

heroes be abushes by heartless and nodobies and thoose twaalf beagle boys and ifen four tsviet legendary warriors and rest of final fatansy villains because marluxia and gothel oreder to attack and wil other six thien heroes come in time save them you guys have wait seenext chapter because we are about to go to the Snuggly Duckling and have a lot of fun singing "I got a

dream". Maybe song 80s and 60s wil sings as wel So stay tuned! For more awsome things that wil hapen in this story of kingdom hearts 3 and tangled work nowe dont verget to like and comment and subscribe and ife see marluxia face again and next world as well link is in description blow and if you guys wand to see the new xenoverse 2 dlc 7 pack trailer with that wifu kefla and that bad guy super baby right nowe because you guys haevan seen the of trailer dlc pack 7 yet then here is also link in description blow for that and that will all i have to say bye guy see later all my friends untile next time later dont verget watch both if wand

watch?v=LsVtAoXkuXk

watch?v=1wxjRKqecNE&t=110s


	6. Chapter 6 all six arrive add resturand

welcome back readers! I hope you guys are ready for a load of fun in the Snuggly Duckling especially with the song "I got a dream." Ok I'm too excited for chit chat and dont verget episode beagle boys try kidd nape them for marluxia and gothel and twisviet legendry warriors wil also appear two of them try attack flynn rider so and there wil by heartless and nobodies and shannon and sharon and darel and darend remember thoose four and marlix nowe let's begin chapter shall why guys lets do that in off chit chat time for fun

* * *

own nothing but my own songs and song 8os and 60s and 70s as wel letse begin nowe with chapter is call

Chapter 6: are six heroes arrive add resturand call snuggly duckling

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel and Flynn were walking through the forest finding a place to have with each other stil having no idera that they all fix being watch by twaalf beagle boys and four of final fanatsy vilains after they where told by shannon and sharon and darel and daren and marlix

Donald and Goofy were getting tired. "Are we gonna find a place to eat soon? I'm exhausted." Donald said catching his everyone eles wil tensty bad guyswatch him from bush close by and then goofy said

"Yeah. We've been walking for a while." Goofy said catching his bad guys continoue watching

"I know it's around here, somewhere." Flynn said. To all everyone eles here ifen bad guys hurt him and one said to rest when are going attack boss said Baggy to him then big time said by spation brother wil attack soon do nowe is wait for sinaal of are five bosses with ose then hy attack them capture thoose three over here he said as piont his finger add sora and kairi and rapunzel and then other beagle boys nodded what he said

Then in a few moments they found a place what looked like a restaurant with a sign that said "The Snuggly Duckling" everyone here saw ifen bad guy follow them

"Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling." Flynn his five friend how all nodded and ifen bad guys how where follow them by order of marluixia and gothel

Then Kairi giggled. "That's a cute name for a restaurant." She said flynn rider

"I hope it's a good place to eat." Sora flynn

"Don't worry guys, it's a very quaint place, perfect for us. Don't want to be scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?"and why wont have worry about bad guys here Flynn asked all look add him ifen all twenty bad guys how where hiding from them byhide building as contiooue watching are six heroes

And then Everyone shook their heads smiling. "Nope. Not on an empty stomach we won't" Goofy said him as he nodded what goody told him ifen he hade no idera they where not onle six people here because of badguys how where stil watching all six of them from distand

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel said flynn rider as he nodded and then one bad guys said to his boss as they all where stil watching six of them

Men i wan snugglee duckling as wel said baggy from twaalf beagle boys to his boss big time and then one of them said wil please wil please shut up brother and keep voice other wise they wil hear ose Bicep said to him as he nodded and did what one of his beagle eleven brothers said to him and they continoue watching heroes

then "We like ducklings too!" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy said flynn rider as he nodded that

"Yay!" Flynn cheered having no ideara they where follow by twenty bad guys how watch all six of them right from byhide building and where wait for them to inside so good ambush them all six by suprise and

Then "Let's go eat then." Donald his five friends as all five nodded what he just told them

And Everyone made their way to the Snuggly Duckling and then Flynn opened the front wand they where in

"Garcon, your finest table please!" Flynn said leading everyone btwaald beagle boys and four final fantasy vilains here given differend sinal by marlix ho told to go inside back door of resturant as all nodded and did that steard walking to kitchion and thenty bad guys table in discust after beagle boys hade knock out

a fuwe thugs and ruffens and barbarian how all here inside wans they where unconscious and body where hide some inside storish and grap out fit put them on and four final fantasy vilains did same and five apprentice of master xehanort did that as wel al there of them all pick a four table byfore are six heroes where inside

Suddenly Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Rapunzel let out a really sharp gasp and had a look of pure horror on their all people sithing here add tables

What they all thought was a peaceful fun place to eat, it was actually a horrifying thug and ruffian joint! For all five of them as continoue add all peaple here

The place was filled with men dressed in barbarian like clothes with weapons, spiky helmets and ifend some of thoose thugs and ruffens and barbarians where people in dicustes because was twaalf beagle boys and four final fantasy vilains and master xehnort six apprentices all-in dicused watching six of them but they did nowe that yet and the are five heroes then keep looking around everyone here inside this place

Then a scary looking men stared down on everyone and everyone except for Flynn were very him and also the twenty bad guys in dicusise where not affard of flynn rider idera infact they where just aginoring hi mand keep lookingb add his five friends and then marlix give them sinaal to attack six heroes and capture sora and kairi and rapunzel and kil other three donald andv goofy and flynn rider as all nyne thien heard sinal started walk torch them ready to attack

Rapunzel pointed her frying pan while Sora and Kairi pointed their keyblades and Donald pointed his staff and Goofy had his shield nyne thien badguys where comeing closer to them and sora said to flynn

"F-F-Flynn? Wh-What is the meaning of this?!"how are thoose twenty bad guy goming torch ose Sora asked pointing his keyblade at the men frighteningly.

"Th-This isn't a good place to eat!" because place is full of bad guys and mess what you call it earlily and bet thoose bad guys coming for ose right nowe are twenty bad guys incust how work for rapunzel mother gothel and real origanization 14 Kairi exclaimed feeling scared pointing her keyblade at the men.

"Oh come on guys! This isn't so bad!"and how cane you guys tell if thoose that walking to ose right nowe are same bad guys how following ose Flynn exclaimed leading everyone through while the men kept staring them down.

"You all smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. [Sniff] Really let that seep in." Flynn said referring to the smell of the all five of them

"What are you guys getting?"add there nowe way that origanization ore rapunzel mother nowwe about this plase just rellexe my friends Flynn of them

"I'm getting a smell of death, blood and filth in here!"plus dont trust thoose bad guys walk slow to ose i bet seme bad guy follow ose here tot his dark place Donald exclaimed making the men feel then

"Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown." And not thoose twenty bad guys thatv follow ose there not ifen here my friends Flynn his five friends

And then "Your thoughts?"about this nice place here Flynn asked all six of them look add him

Before everyone could answer something made Rapunzel gasp, it was one of the bad guys indust who had grabbed on her long hair from behind he said to her

So girl why capture with long hair for are master mr blac goat and your own mother and "That's a lot of hair," bad guy rapunzel as she look add one of the twenty bad guys in discuts how follow them here

Then Rapunzel, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy away from bad guy and moving to another area, which seemed not to have as much men compared to the rest of the building.

"She's growing it out, is that blood in your mustache? Goldy, guys look at all the blood in his mustache!" and wait a minute i now your one them Flynn asked bad guy.

"Okay Flynn that is enough!" Sora exclaimed, "You are scaring Rapunzel, let's just get out of here."this are not ruffens ore thugs or barabarains no there are thoose twenty bad guys where send here by herb mother

and thatb one memeber of real origanization 14 to capture me and my girl friend kairi and rapunzel and going kill you and my two friends donald and goofy as wel sol ets get out of here sora said to flynn rider

"I am not scaring her!" and how can you say that ifen dont ifen nowe if is them the twnty bad guys how follow ose Flynn exclaimed, looking over at Rapunzel, who now had all her hair in her she look add him and

Then "Uh, yeah you are! See for yourself!" and ime going agareed with sora why need leave byfor get into trouble thoose bad guys Donald exclaimed showing him a very frightened how stil look add him and

Flynn then saw this and walked up to her. "Hey you don't look so good Blondie, maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all," Flynn then began to walk her to the twenty nodded this bad guys walk slowlily to him as look add hi mand then flynn said

"If you can't handle this place maybe you belong back in your tower," Flynn rapunzel how was stil scared as she lok add hi mand then kairi said to him

"Flynn stop it! You promised you would help us take her and now you are trying to get her out of it!"and ifen this place is filld with the twenty bad guys how work for her mother and guy in black goat from evil groep the real origanization 14 that thoose not give right to tell her to go home if she doesnot wand to do that Kairi flynn rider as he look add her

Before Flynn could walk Rapunzel out the door, one of the other bad guys in discuts slammed it shut, pinning his hand against the door and causing everyone to go person one of the two brother twsviet legendry warriors got ridd of his disscust and he said to flynn

"Is this guy why have kil brother?"he look like zack flair a The mid large man with a black hair asked look add hi mand then his brother said huh doesnot if look so scary if ask him ore right inoff talk order kill this man and cature thoose three over alive and thoose two clowns as wel brother he said to hhis twin brother after remove his discuted as wel same hair as lea exspect his was white large man grape his large sword witch almost look same as cloud sword

Flynn then moved the bad guy hand a little to reveal it was a wanted poster, with Flynn on it, only he had an oversized other eight thien bad guys look add brothers and flynn as wel they all walk slowlily to them and then flynn rider said to two brothers looking

Add poster "Hmph, now they are just being mean,"and how two so spose be lion men and mechmen Flynn said,clearly upset by the drawing of then smile add them

Even though this made everyone want to laugh, Donald could not believe what thoose two bad guys just flynn rider about wanted poster that they where here kil hi mand goofy as started summon his staf and then

"You are wanted for a crime?! See I knew we couldn't trust him!"nowe this bad guys after him as wel just like ose Donald exclaimed, looking at everyone proving he was rest of have bad guy walk to heroes

Suddenly, another bad guy of twenty bad guy came to him who bloned hshort hair approached Flynn."Ho hso this guy this person that that witch wans ose kill for her remien my of fight with squall lion hart ifen sora here i stil score to sadel with him as wel it's him all ,rai and fuu tell aliase beagle boys! That

kiling time for hi mand thoose two over duxck and dog and but remeber dont kil other three."girls and boy why need bring them back alive wel breath he said smirking at his dicusted sora record nist him and said it canot be seifer from twilight town remeber you guys he reppile to his five friends as all nodded and then summon his keyblade ready attack seifer to stelle score

Another bad guy with a black short grabbed him. And said quit chit chated" can why just get own this. "already seifer because ime gething borred already why done why just capture all first then diside what where going do to them rai said to siefer as he nodded and

And "What about me? Ime going kil no wan eles here." The large bad guy said the same person how grabb with sword around his neck holding him as hostages and then rest of twenty bad guys how send marluxia and gothel started drop discused and grape there weapons as wel started walk sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and all five nodded

Then the bad guys began to get into a big discusion over who gets to kill Flynn for gothel and marluxia

Then The gang and Rapunzel looked worried at Flynn except for Donald who still didn't trust Flynn after learning he's wanted for a need there help take thies twenty bad guys down and then four of them

They went in trying to stop five bad guy trying hurt flynn rider but they were stop ohther bad fith thien bad guys and twaalf of them where beagle boys how hade bass ball bats in there left hands all of them started attack sora and kairi and donald and goofy

"Please, stop!" fight byfore some body hurt and dont wand get capture buy this guy idere Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Let him go!"get out here canot hold this guy of most long and donald and goofy how ate twaalf bad guys in pyjama Kairi she try stop with her own keyblade as keep siround her with the four of them

"Please, leave him alone!"you bad guys and why are you guys keep follow ose is because my mother and guy black goat send all of you after six of ose olny capture me andv sora and kairi wel you guys can verget that ime never going back to plase again Rapunzel thoose twenty bad guys all look her and four other beagle boys grap bas ball bat started runing add her

Then "Put him down!"bad guy right nowe and as for guys you are fight call beagle boys and thief from are home world working for witch magica but what are doing here Goofy and donald kairi as continoue attack four beagle boys how where sirounding her as hit on faces knock all out wand by one as got back up again

"Give back our guide! Bad guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed slamming her pan on one beagle boys face along with Sora, Kairi and Goofy who were hitting the other eleven beagle boys their weapons but to no fight stude back evertime they all got hit over and over and

Then Rapunzel hooked her hair to a tree branch and pulled it up in an attempt to hit fuu with the branch .on her face and she said you little bitch that sit your death nowe as pist of and grape her weapon and jump add her try attach her but rapunzel hit her face again knoking her out unconscious and after that done

then Just as the two brothers where going to both atack with both there swords add Flynn trying kill then Rapunzel released the branch and hit both twsviet brothers hard on the head. Both feel on ground add same time but they not unconscious they one of said you dum blondy nowe going get it from nobody hit weiss leader of tswviet legendry warriors and get away with it your

going pay that your lucky that why order capture alive by own mother and mr blac goat other wise you would death right nowe weiss said angry add her and then brother said your borther this girl to pay for what she did two both because hit my ore name is not sable brother and weiss and where twin brothers and nothing can taake ose two down not ifen blond bitch and that sit ime going kill brute punch him death sable said as grape flynn rider keep punch him in face and his body with his brother weiss as wel as both continoue and

then "PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" weiss and sable right ife that real nanes because just told ose why wond say again Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi exclaimed. but they did not lissen continoue punch flynn rider over and over

and wans they both turned to the trio in angry about attack them with six of beagle boys but theyb stop by them and they look add them with a there faces

"Okay listen! We don't know where we are, and we need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!"so can you guys please leave use six alone and you guys dont have follow my mother and guys black goat so please beg of you bad guys to stop following six of ose all way Rapunzel exclaimed desperately to the brothers and beagle boys and siefer and rai and fuu and wiess and sable as all nodded and choce there head and said no why wol stop follow because it are job capture you three alive and bring you guys back to are bosses they all six thien said to rapunzel ho look disapionted and

Then"why wond you guys leave os alone! Don't any of you understand or have any diknessie! We're only trying to help her follow her dream and we need him to help us! Find the kingdom of corona and lantarns!"and why do guys have do this and what is in for you bad guys to

help real origanization 14 and her mother buy working with them Kairi exclaimed to the beagle boys and weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and weiss and sable as all nodded but aginored here and continoue all fight sora and her and donald and goofy and flynn and

then"Yeah why meant you bastard leave thoose alone! and Really no for her anser! I mean,dont you guys haven any dream to follow just like her?!" Sora asked desperately as they all six thien nodded and they said yes why all six thien do have a dream just like her but has nothing to do with are mission to capure you and her and your

girl friend alive and wel breath if you guys fink that why wil stop by just begging then you guys are ifem more stupite then ose there no way wil stop wil just continoue untile are job is compleate they all six thien said to sora and kairi and rapunzel and donald and goofy and flynn as they continoue fighthing them

and then beagle boys stared in horror as one brothers sable with both his empty hand he summon his five saw blades and gun on his left wig on back of his body and big needle and little needle his right wig as wel and

his brother weis grape gun as in his left hand and he stil hold his katana in his right hand and he piont his large katana towards donald and his gun toward goofy wel sable did same and piont his five saw blade and his needles toward the two of them as wel both walk menacingly towards donald and goofy abnd they both hung up hung Flynn up to a wall by the add them

Then donald and goofy both flinched, and backed away from them until their backs were pushed against a then Sora brought his keyblade out walk tot hem ready to block the strike and ready to protect his two friend from two brother how raised there at donald and goofy but then they both had a look of sympathy in there face and they said, "why...had a dream...onces."

Both brothers put there weapons away by summoning them back at the spot above a boy's head and then fuu who started to play music. For the brothers burst into a as they begin to sing a song from 80s

(don't you love ose plays)

You broke are hearts cloud and zack 'and ruin are lives why couldn't dance ore love any more" The brothers sang as they both showed there scar on there faces what looked like it was there for long time and Rapunzel, Kairi and Sora and donald and goofy all felt a little sad for then they continoue singing for them

"and why couldnt hang around girl any more because them brothrs sang in the spotlight and stood near a summon micofoon continoue sing for them

"But now we're back stronger than ever before will have our revenge again cloud and zack for ruing are sang climbing the stage and begin sing for Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi and donald and goofy how all were very impressed by brothers playing. "Wow!" They exclaimed in unison.

To show you guys why mein it what why said byfor can really shake 'em down for you gus brothers sang as he threw there hands mic sending the key resturand flying into the five making them laugh with them

"Do you leave us (if both can really do" brothers sang.

They continoue played a nice song on there mic and said "Thank you!"for lissing to both of ose as they both continoue sing for five of them and ifen flynn how was stil hanging and as they contioue sing oor them and

" Do you leave us (if no longer move." Brothers sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi and donald and goofy all began to happily dance around to the music.

"Do you leave us (if both can really do!" brothers sang and beagle boys and othrrs began to join everyone wel all where dancing for brothers and

" Now why both get mad add head!"brothers sang. for osa now (Work, work) Now work every day out baby" brothers sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were really enjoying the everyone was having a great time inside, Gothel and marlucia where both walking through the forest when they saw the Snuggly Duckling and gothel wondered what is going on in what are thoose guys of your doing right and marluxia i have no idera what there all six thien are doing right nowe inside there he said to her as she nodded and they keep looking add resturand as they both where stil wonering

Then after a few moments another seifer with scar on his face aswel made his appearance again stepped up and started singing after brothers I've got scars and lumps and bruises... Plus (Work, work) Oh, you're all driving me crazy but leon is worst" seifer sang making the five of them cringe a then rai and fuu sing

"But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose, (Work, work) With ose a little bit of are soul now " they both sang and Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi were very touched.

"Aww!" Said Kairi, Sora and Rapunzel.

Donald stared bewildered and Goofy danced. 'That'd be impossible for them.' Donald thought to himself.

"Well I can mash weapons (I can mash are enemies)" all five fort hem as continoue wel rest watch

"Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. they can do the twist (they can do the twist)" the five sang and everyone began to join them except for Flynn and both di not like it

"Well do the funky funky dunky (Do the funky funky dunky)The five sang. For six of them as thre conitonoue dance exspect for flynn and donald stil didnot like it wel rest badguy enjoy it with are three other heroes

"

Well do you guy like all this (Do all like this)!" all Everyone rest of badguys walkup stage now begin to sing ecxspect for shannon and sharon and darel and daren and marlix because they keep watching them in disapoint mend they did not ifen dance for them

"and nowe why all again!" brothers them

"Tell ose (Tell ose)!"bad guys are three heroes how cointinoue dancing for them and then

"And I know one day romance tell ose!" seifer them as all three contionue dancing ifen goofy and then

"Though why hide are face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Do you leave us (if you both can really do!" fuu and rai them

Then the beagle boys began to sing about there dreams that they hade."stealing would be like falouns and quit and be a florist. Now why all get final mad" One beagle sang as stealing make more crime with a few skulls. Despite the bizarre nature, Do you leave us they (Do you us) all beagle boys sang for are six heroes and

"Wow!" Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi said in awe.

"baggy does costume design. Now why all get final mad" Another beagle sang as baggy showed them his outfit designs which are made of towels.

"Wow!" Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi said in awe.

"bulleye is all wase doing pose with my me." Watch ose now Another beagle sang as bulleye did a pose near Donald and Flynn who had weird looks on their faces.

" Bebop ' how fix cars and other vehicles and he also good artis how likrv to draw painty " Another beagle sang as beagle with baret named Bebop gave the trio all three one of his pianthing After looking add pianty of him they had looks of awe on their faces. "whau! These awsome made!" They said in bebop as he nodded and said thanks to them

" Bankjob,like jump style bust the move and Bouncer does little puppet shows."another beagle sang."And Burger like to cook food because his chef here have some cupcakes" big time sang for five of them and then

Then sora and kaire and rapunzel all three eat cup cake they all three said mmh that was dilouce and thanks burger they said torch him and he nodded and then

And baby face here wand to have his own voice because born with out one and wans to bycome a famouse county singer ho cane sing blush and bearnaise collect legendry fantanty creatures he make figure out of them like thies two little unicorns made by self from plestick are ungle factory bulleye sang for three of them as sora and kairi and rapunzel all thre nodded

as bearnaige touched his two little unicorns together and then smiling making Rapunzel, Sora and Kairi laugh.

"This is a lot of fun guys!"what beagle boys just show all thre ose right my boy friend Kairi said happily .torch sora and rapunzel as both nodded and then

sora said to her yay my girl friend is apposlily right about all of this stuf you guys showed all three of oae sora said happily torch beagle boys all twlaaf nodded

and then bonaparte wand bycome super hero like batman and super man from his comic book collection here take look big time sang to three of them as bonaparte show sora and kairi and rapunzel a fuwe of his comic books

and then kairi said who like read book just like grand mother use to do exspect she ride story book for my and when i was young add are family libary back in my own home world but that sceret sorry guys kairi said happlily torch beagle boys and then bulleye sang

and last but not least biceps reader of fanfitcion story or raporter like journalist from tv back are own home world exspect hole being on tv part and he does niot read about other people only about his own Imagination and his fantany create story out of them like this stupite reader how create fanfitcon story about all of ose in it for fans and his own little brother and ho stil live with bitchie mother and loser bonus dad bulleye sang and then i became angry and throw big cannon ball on bulleye head because disrespecthing me band my familly and for breaking fourd wall witch was not alot in this story and

then you guys where did that big cannon ball came from how land on his head rapunzel said to two of her four friends sora and kairi ho both said why dont what mein about that or where came from but if have cast maybe because was rude to somebody ho is watching all six of ose from above protecthing all six ose like for exsaple if ask give ose five micofoon and music script of song from above then would proplily they both said to

rapunzel and i nodded that and throw four piece paper and four micfoon and four box aright infront of sora and kairi and rapunzel and goofy all four said thanks master god from above and i nodded what they four said to me and then donald said he where is my box with music script and micofoon dome god from above or what ever donald said to me and then i throw box with

micofoon and music script with book in side it on his head and then he said au wahk that really hurt you stupite god ore what ever you are you not have throw it on my head donakld said and then i nodded throw big box on his head music books and paino in it as wel and then goofy said uh donald maybe shude stop pising him of the gods from above they dont like you sude say sorry god being rude torch you insted of say stupite god donald oke and you bechca goofy said torch donald as he nodde and i nodded as wel drop a nader biggest box slowily infront of goofy and sora and kairi and rapunzel with alot of food and toys and a map to location kingdom of corona of all twaalf disney world from this story of kingdom hearts 3 dammit broke fourd wall again and upgrage for sora and kairi both there keyblade and alot healing items potion like 12 mega potion and 16 hyper potion and 24 otion and 12 ether and 16 mega ether and

12 elixer and 16 mega elixer and new ablity as wel and fuwe power up for them as wel card that said thanks you goofy and other appolishing torch me and this gift that wil help you guys out on your journay with rapunzel her dream see eight light call lantarns in this world and i hop this is in off kick grape out of thoosev asshole beagle boys and four bad guys with you guys and thoose six apperentic in black goat and other guy in goat and

gothel and her two lackie and good luke five note said what sora and kairi and goofy all three readed together for rapunzel and all three said thanks god from above this wil sure help ose four out with are mission to help rapunzel fine light and savelily reach kingdom of corona with flynn rider ifb appolish and tell ose why he hase a wanted poster in first place hey three said to god from above that was me and then a

wish them best of luck making sun sien and making rain bow for them four and then rapunzel said to me thanks god from above lething me follow my dream and send all this stuf to helps ose six out and my journay with my four friends to finaly see goddest lights for me thanks for all stufe as wel she said to god from above and i nodded send her little presend in nader box witch hade

in side thre weapons one sword a one shield and armor for flynn rider and helmet and other two weapon where golden fry pan and golden sword and nader shield wit was gold all three for rapunzel send shield back box because dont need it because she was going use both gold fry pan and golden sword out and a note good luck rapunzel and stay save and close by four friend and

bycarefull as she nodded and all empty box and box with golden shield all flow back heaven sky above wans sora and kairi and goofy all three put there items in side there invisble magical bags back and they and rupzel grape golden fry pan and oput golden sword and normale fry pan both inside there three invible magical back pack as wel and then donald said au whak that

piano realy hurt alot and where there potion for me he said to torch other they four of them and they all four nodded and sora and kairi both said to him why both dont nowe but maybe you sude apollish to him first for what you said to him god from above and then maybe he sil ssend you a presend as wel they both aid torch donald and he nodded said fine then o great mighty god from above ime sorry for being rude torch you byfore

can please me presend box as wel he said to god that was my sarcastically and i nodded he was lie but also mas sorrey for what he said to me earlier and so send him biggist box ever i hade drop on his head again jusrt kidding no it land front of him and inside was 4 hyper potion and 2 mega potion and 2 mega ether and 6 potion that was it and couple rocks and note said if you wand more itenms then have stop being sarcastic and smart ass and only fink of your self because i hate people how are smart ass like person how bully my

daytime activities add place \witch ime not going tell you stupite duck unlease appolish asshole torch me or send hore of heartless torch you just kidding but nice to me next oke then donald said whak what hell god what do mein appolish i wil never appolish bastard how call my stupite duck he said to god from above witch was me and then goofy told him uh donald maybe sude piss him off god from above ore eles hill send more piano and rock and ambils down you sude appolish to him right now

donald you dont wand end up like that beagle boy over there goofy said to him as piont his finger torch bulleye how then said fuck you god and god damitt and two piano and two ambils land on hi mand donald look in fear and he said whak i dont whand that happing to me and fine case better appolish then sorry he wisper to god from above me buy i good not hear him and then send

nader box on his head and sora said you have speak louder because he canot hear you said to him sora said and donald nodded and said it again normale but stil not loud in off so nader box land on his head with rock inside and then donald said what did i do rong this time you guys he said to sora and kairi and goofy and rapunzel and then kairi and rapunzel botyhn said to him come on donald you have to spwak louder oder wise wond

here you they both said and he nodded and he finaly scearm and sorry mighty god i wond do it again all nice to you just like was wend you send ose give back olympase hearcules world he said to me god from above i final nowe genuine so send him big boxwith same stuf other sora and kairi and rapunzel and goofy and flyn rider all got same stufe as wel and donald open box inside was rock again just kidding there where items

inside box 12 mega potion and 12 mega ether and ifen 16 hyper potion and 16 ether and alson 6 elixer and ifen 4 mega exiler and 4 tent and 24 potion and note and music scrips and six treasure map witch donald handided over five of thoose map to sora and kairi and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider how was stil hanging and hade not ifen open his own box with hade nummber of items and music scrips inside so rapunzel open it put all item in side flynn rider invisble magical back pack as then did same her own items iside her ow big box as wel wans she als ohade put all here item witch here same all nummber as wel inside her own invisble magical back pack and wans she was done then both empty box flow back up both to sky again and wans they where both boxs where gone as wel then all five of them exspect flyn rider how was stil hanging and they all five put there tresure maps inside there own invisble magical back packs and rapunzel put last treasure map inside flyn rider own magical back pack and was that wss done

and then wel nowe that is over and donald hade to god from above and can finaly say that"We four also have a dream we'd like to share with you guys, right my girl friend Kairi?"ime mean my love Sora said making Kairi smile brightly and blushing a hi mand then

"You bet my lovelily boy friend Sora!"mean my love Kairi said before turning to everyone. "Can we show you?"what all four of ose dream have kairi said to beable boys and weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivibe all six look add are four heroes and

Weis and sable both smiled happily. "But of course!you four can tell ose all The more the merrier can come!"that are master alweas told ose two wend why where same size as you two they both said tot wo keyblader sora and kairi as two of them nodded and donakld and goofy both as wel and ifen rapunzel and

Then"Alright!"thanks you weis and sable bothy for say that Sora and Kairi exclaimed happily as they jumped on stage together and began to sing about their dream.

With familar song from one peace call

"We have dreams like you no really! But with more touchy-feely. why keep believing in the future, not caring if anyone laughs at ose"Sora sang and danced on stage. As all eight thien lissen exspect for four guy black hooded goat all five look weid add them and

"They mainly involve exploring places and making friends." The passion running within you makes you both shine Sora continoue and eight thien bad guys continoue watching exspect for leader the four black hoode robe guy stude still watching from distand and

"We dreamed of seeing new places, and best of all meeting new faces. And we never want our friendships to have to end!" It's too dazzling,around ose but I want to keep watching you love Sora sang and them

"Aww!" Rapunzel cooed really touched by Sora and Kairi's dream. As she also nodded and with bad guys

"Making friends is the perfect kind of present! One that makes your hearts brightly gleam!" Somehow, sensing those aesthetics makes me really really stuck on you love Kairi sang and all bad guys where awe at her lovely and beautiful continou watching

"Friends will give you great delight, and help you do what's truly right! And like you lovely friends..." Chasing, chasing after the one in my dreams ho help Kairi sang and Sora joined her to finish the lyrics.

"We've got a dream!" That is like no one else With a feeling that burns like it's kindling the dawn why don't know yet what the consequences will be Instead of these boring times, it's gotta why be dramatic Until we achieve that, believe in wonderland!Sora and Kairi sang in unison and everyone bad guys them exspet

for four guy black hooded goats stil stude all four there watch them sing and aginoring i tand finking of plan capture sora and kairi and rapunzel all three for there two boss marluxia and gothel and for there leader master xehanort and kil thoose three donald and goofy and flynn rider and continoue watching all four of them

"We've got a dream!" Under casual rules, we've avoided a mountain of problems But because of are pride, you can't turn back down this road On your weak nights when troubles keep coming why will hold you tight, I wanna wanna be with you sora and kairi bad guys

"They've got a dream!" bad guys both kairi and sora annd donald and goofy as all four nodded and both of them continoue singing for bad guys as they all lisend tot hem exspect there four boss and then

"We've got a dream!" Holding on, why keep holding on To a dream that no one else can see Because I'm with you, we have such hot feelings We don't really need consistency Instead of a mundane routine, Run towards paradise and believe in wonderland! Sora and Kairi sang for them as bad guy then begin sing again and then

"They've got a dream!"Everyone both of them

"And romance may indeed reign supreme."Sora and Kairi sang and held their hands and smiled at each other feeling a bit of love inside their hearts.

"We will always be connected, and never ever neglected, cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" Chasing, chasing after the one in my dreams That is like no one else With a feeling that burns like it's kindling the dawn I don't know yet what the consequences will be Instead of these boring times, it's gotta be dramatic Until we achieve that, believe in wonderland!Sora and Kairi sang and everyone of bad guy contiooue cheered

for both of them exspet there four boss in black hooded goats how all four just stil sude there and watch them singing and then one of said how does red hair girly finks she is my and me sister both can sing times better her ifen you two can sing beter then boy over there right daren and darel you two brother wel she said tot hem as they both aginore and then two of

them look add here togethere daren told here huh you said something shannon tot wo of ose because why both where not lissin because why both where finking of plan to capture sora and kairi and rapunzel for mr marluxia and ms gothel how is rapunzel mother and he said to her

as shanon nodded and became angry summon her own keyblade and wand to attack daren but her sister sharon stop and tolf her shanon what do fink youre doing where on yop secert mission all four ose and your almost blowing are cover my dear sister bymore carefull next time when you try some thing stupite or dome like that and look not dome or stupite but ime just worry about losing you sister and ore are two adopte brother here

or others 12 apprentices because why six thien are like big family that hase to stick togethere sop lease put that weapon away from brother daren oke and promish my you wond do something like that torch any of ose five thien sharon said to her as shanon nodded and then told her inowe what just said to me i nowe was a dome move to attack brother daren try hurt him but he is just

somtime acthing stupite torch my saying thing like that torch both of ose his two adopt big sisters but maybe your right about that little bit too mutch over board by try hurt him can you ever forgive me daren for and sharon i promish wond try and hurt him ever again and all only summon my keyblade wend why are all four im

battle with are six enemies over sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider she said to the three of them as her sister nodded and her two brother both as wel nd daren said of cors wil thoose two vergive you and my self as wel and why both are sorry for aginoring you byfor and your sister but why both where finking of plan all four of ose capture thoose two sing love bird sora and kairi and dome

blondy i mean rapunzel over there as wel he said to shanon and sharon how both nodded and then darel yep my twin brother is about that why capture thoose three fast bring back to mr marluxia and ms gothel byfor both fine out what hase hapen here and they bleme all four of ose for thoose other six thien bad guy how are aliase over and there failaires so better hurryup with

evil plan to capture thoose three sora and kairi and rapunzel fast byfor are two bosses here you nowe mr marluxia and ms gothel both fine out all this stuf that just hapend here close place snugglel duglile what ever it call what canded stupite name is that for resturand he said to daren and shanon and sharon all three agreed whith hi mand he nodded and then daren said yay right about all this better hurry up fast with plan fast to capture those three sora and kairi and rapunzel and and also get rid of those two over there donald and goofy

and by killing both of them and other guy hanging over there call flynn rider why fine way kill him as wel preheps make deal with thoose two call The Stabbington Brothers and and other thugs and ruffens here from aliance as wel and they help ose four and are six thien aliase over there out by caputre thoose three sora and kairi and rapunzel for are two boss and help alll twenty of ose get rid thoose two donald and goofy and that guy fynn rider as wel he said to shanon and

sharon and darel all three nodded agreed with him and they then all four walk inside snuggle dunling to ask two The Stabbington Brothers and there henchman other thugs for help by promishing them that there leader master xehanort and real origanzation 14 will pay alot

money give kingdom of corona if help all twenty of them both The Stabbington Brothers ageerd with they both said you four got your self wel gun siret done wel twenty four wil help you twenty out with your both boses marluxia and gothel and your own leader master

xehanort and his groep call real origanziation 14 why would love join his army as wel later as his aliase and just like rest of your six thien aliese over there as wel you four goth yourself deal they both said to four of them wans got saw four bags munny more then 500000 was iside all try grp but there stop and thoose four how then all four said not so fast you two call The Stabbington Brothers first you two have help ose with gang to complete are two objective by helping twenty of

of ose out by killing thoose two call donald and goofy ohow are over there and that guy name flynn rider as wel how you guys help ose do it tottaly up you guys aslo all three death in end ore gone for good and also you guys help the twenty of ose capture those other two call sora and kairi both how are over there singing

right on stage and that blond girl with long hair wcall rapunzel hase by capture as wel by oder of both are two bosses mr marluxia and ms gother her own mother she wans her daugther rapunzel back add her home add that over there distand that tower again for both there own planes and they both also wans those two keyblader sora and kairi two back as wel add tower that only two objective you guys have do for twenty of ose inoder get

thies four big bags of 50000 munny here so do have deal The Stabbington Brothers d your thugs they four said to them as both nodded and then they two of them said to shanon and sharon and daren and darel to four of them you guy sura all four sure love talk alot about making deal and give both of ose big bragan here with both but you four are lucky because both wil do anything aslong as why get pay in end why wil by both happy how why

server and how work for so tell two bosses that you four here got your self deal The Stabbington Brothers and there gang all wiling help both your boss and your other six thien aliese out with there two missions they both said to four them as tuck both one last look add four munny backs byfor telport away again those four guys black hooded goats and wans four money bags where

gone again then The Stabbington Brothers and four guys black hooded begin all six togethere tinking of plan to capture thoose three sora and kairi and rapunzel and gfine way to get rid of thoose other three pest call donald and goofy and flynn rider and after 40 minute all six final came up with plan succed in capture thoose two keyblader sora and kairi and that blond girl rapunzel as wel and to finaly get rid of thoose other two lackie duck staf donald and dog with shield goody and that captain flynn rider how hade betrayed The Stabbington Brothers was also going get kill as wel for that because make there home restunrand place look disrespect full wend show up with those five friends of him mow flynn rider hade to pay price of death as wel because The Stabbington Brothers wand to help both weis and sable other two brother call tsviet legendry warrior brother both leader of there gang exits out of eight memeber and seifer gang witch exits out of five memeber because shuyin hadded joint them as wel and

mein weil fuwe hours earlier byfor thoose four guy black hooded goats where talk The Stabbington Brothers and making deal with them as where heading to them add that same time they where doing that sora and kairi where both stil sing add that same momments wend that deal happen with The Stabbington Brothers and four of them and as sora and kairi stil singing for other six thien bad guys here as continoue cheerying for them

and Then all six thien badguys looked at Flynn. "What about you?"scum back sable asked how look add him hanging and nodded and thwn said to weiss

"I'm sorry,but note my name you ugly white dome lion and what fo you me?" Flynn weiss as he nodded and was about to punch flynn rider his body angry but his borther stop him for hithing flynn rider and then

"What's your dream?"asshole ore loser sable nero asked taking Flynn off the his brother weiss help

And then he nodded and said "No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing."if did would defanty not sing for two ungly guy white lion hair look like mutan animal hunter and greepy guy rip faces bange look like vampire hunter ad frankstein castle as that way you two freaks Flynn said crossing his arms launching add two brother ho are both leader tsviet legendry waariors and both then grape swords pointed their weapons at him in a threatening hi teaching him some manner ho to show respect to both of them if wand stay better give them both strand anser and no more insult ore other wise those word that he said to both of them would be his word ever spoke and

Then Flynn jumped on stage and began to sing.

"I have dreams like you,all four thien bad guy no, really! Just not so touchy,like you two feely... They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!"Flynn both brother weiss and sable put both weapons away and look add him add same time with other six thien bad guys here and as flynn rider continoue sing for them

"On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone! Surrounded by enormous piles of money!" Flynn sang and Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had puzzled looks on their four thien bad guy and two brothers as wel as all look puzzel on their faces s the all six thien continoue lissing to him sing for them and then

Both brother said'That's it? That's his dream?'then They two thought to themselves before Rapunzel got on a table and began to sing to their rest of other four thien bad guy as wel all six thing and enjoy ithem as they conitonue lissing to flynn rider and sora and kairi nowe also rapunzel how also was sing a son forall six thien of them as wel abou havine a dream

"I've got a dream!"Rapunzel six thien bad guys

"She's got a dream!"Everyone of bad guys sang. happy

"I've got a dream!"Rapunzel to all bad guys

"She's got a dream!"Everyone of bad guys

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" Rapunzel and everyone of bad guys cheered for her.

"And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!" Rapunzel sang and everyone of bad guy continoue cheered for her as also continoue lissing to her song as wel all completlily vergot there mission for two boss and

Then marluxia and Gothel both looked into the window and saw Rapunzel in there which made her and him both have a look of shock in ther faces. What shocked her a lot more is then marluxia was that she saw Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy there too. And what also shock him more was thatall six thien aliase of both of them where there all six thien lissing to all six of them

"She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream!"Everyone of badguys all six of are heroes and as continoue and then

"So our diff'rences ain't really that extreme–we're one big team The thugs sangCall us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic, Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" beagle boys sang and everyone danced around the while restaurant having the time of their lives, even Donald and Flynn. In enjoy it and

"why all twaald also got a dream!" beagle boys sang.

"I've got a dream!" Sora six thien bad guys

"I've got a dream!" Kairi all bad guys as wel

" I've got a dream!"Goofy all bad guys here

"I've got a dream!" Donald all bad guy finaly

"I've got a dream!"Rapunzel last for all bad guys all six thien started claping for all six of them

Then Sora and Kairi happily took Rapunzel's hands while happily hooking their arms with weiss and sable.

"Yes way down deep inside,why all four thien have got a dream!" Everyone of badguys sang with all their heart and Sora, Kairi and Rapunzel were on separate tables raising their hands in the air while singing the final them as look happy and eight of them and

"Yeahh!" Everyone of bad guys cheered and laughed feeling so happy right bergot about there that was given by marluxia and gothel both

"Wow! That was so much fun!"then is exspected to hapend right you guys Sora exclaimed five others

"yes it was sore and Thank you everyone of bad guys!"for lissing all six of ose and both weiss and sable as wel Kairi exclaimed everyone of bad guys and both brother tsviet legendry warriors and

Everyone bad guys continued to celebrate when suddenly vivibe and member of seifer gang came bursting in with a look of worry on his them he said all of six thien as all look worry add him and what he was goin say to all six thien of them ifen sora and donald and gooy as wel because they nowe how vivibe was because meet him also in side other world call twlight town as wel wend they three where searhing for riku and kairi and king mickey all three of them back wend came back tot hat place on second journay back then as wel and

Then"you guys and seifer are four leaders the guys in black hooded goats nowe what where all six thien doing they found out they also have from un aliase The Stabbington Brothers." He all twaalf beagle boys nd ifen his three friends seifer and rai and fuu and weiss and sable both brother and leader of own gang

Then Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy looked confused. "What real origanization 14 and working two The Stabbington Brothers together?" They asked in unison sins they all four hade now idera two bad guys where that from alaince with on ether own are enemies and there before Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and motioned the others to from two Brothers and four guy in hooded goats from real origanization 14 and then

all four of them and two Brothers with own twenty four thugs came in and began searching the restaurant.

then"Where's Rider other five? Where are they?"that traytor The Stabbington Brothers demanded to know."why all six are here why there know all six hiding here them,bring back to ose ifen if you guys turn areb own the place upside down nowe get to!"boys and there all tweny four thug nodded begin destory place and with both The Stabbington Brothers as wel

and Everyone of bad guys where hiding under a few tables trying not to be seen by four guy in hoode goats and both The Stabbington there tweny four thugs and then sora beging speaking quietlily to flynn

"Flynn? Who are these two bad guys call The Stabbington Brother with thoose four guy in black hooded goat from real origanization 14 ?" Sora asked flynn and he nodded and he then said quietlily wisper to sora

"A'll tell you later how theyb both dont nowe why working with guy in hooded goat from real origaization 14 and Let's try to find a way out of here."byforb they spodeall six of ose Flynn said sora as and other five nodded what he said

And then Suddenly weiss and sable both came to everyone and motioned them to the bar. When they got there weiss and sable revealed to them a secret passageway,both hade found out when came here first to for mission and a perfect way to escape The Stabbington Brothers and four guy in black hooded thety four thugs

then"Go. Live your dream." get out of here weiss and sable both all six of are heroes as nodded

"I will."and sorry for what said to both of you earlier Flynn weiss and sable both of them nodded and

Then "Your dream why wil never vergive you for what youb said both of ose but why where not talking avbout you no where talking to her."and other four friends weis and sable scowled to look angry add both of them was about punch two of them but was stop by donakld and goofy both and rapunzel said

"Thanks for everything."you two tsviet brother both leaderof legendry warriors Rapunzel said kissing both them on the cheek making them two same time

"Yeah. Thank you all six thien bad guys for everything Sora said both twviet brother and then

"We hope to see you again."and not enemies but as friends you two Kairi said of them

"You betcha!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily. To weiss and sable as both nodded wave add them all six

After all the goodbyes everyone of six thien bad guys allwent down the secret pass hopefully they would escape The Stabbington Brothers and four bad guys black hooded goats from real origanization 14 band marluxia and gothel and twenty four thug and for hoped they would never have fight beagle boys ore seifer and his gang ore two twviet brother weis and sable nero ever again but that nit how this story ghoose guys because twenty five good guys in also black hooded goats where watching are six heroes escape from resturand call snuggly dunkling and all twenty five continoue look add them from far distand how this good guys are you wait fine out in next chapter of seaies from kingdom hearts 3 and story of this world call tangled and you guy fougth that i was going say in next episode dragonball z wel nice try you guys but wond work on my and

* * *

fuwe Another chapter done! That was a much more fun chapter to write!beagle boys and six final fantasy vilains in it call weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivbe ifen marluxia and gothel where both there and four apprentice of there ledaer master xehanort how are all four call shanon and sharon and daren and darel as for how came up with thoose for is very simple two of base of to old cartoon call Braceface and daren call darun base around form steert fighter anime character and as for shannon that here name she base of new series call ok ko lets be heroes yellow robot fall for raid alien and feeling for him and as for darrell his name is base that red cylop robot from also that series any way I hope you guys all enjoy reading it like dit especially with the singing and dancing in "I got a dream."and one peace song belief both link are discripion blow add bottom along picture of The Stabbington Brothers and tsviet legendry warriors weiss and sable both there hole gang and marluxia and gothel and in The next chapter will have more action, more danger and a little more humor too. So stay tuned for more!bye you all you and dont verg et comment and subscrife to my counis you tube channal


	7. Chapter 7 arrive add canyon together

Ole what up made just kidding alweas whand to sound like jece from dbz any way Welcome back guys! I'm excited for the next chapter because there's going to be more action, adventure and beagle boys and two brother tsviet legendry warriors call weiss and sable nero there gang eight member and seifer and also his gang of six member and stabbington brothers and twenty four thugs and four guy in black goats how are apprentice of master xehanort and marluxia and gothel

as wel ass bad guys of this world do like my song any way there wil also by fight outside suggly duckling with fourty six bad guys vs twenty five final fantasy heroes but that just a suptice Plus there will be more funny moments here too. I promise to make the canyon adventure scene very exciting and funny for all of you. And a little dramatic too ifen other tsviet legendry warriors and xibar and his four own apprentices ime not goin tell you there names yet you any with out fuder do lets begin begin next chapter! I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics..

Chapter 7 arrive add canyon

* * *

Inside the Snuggly Duckling,stabbington brothers and there twenty four thugs and four guys in black hooded goat were all still looking for Flynn and sora and kairi and rapunzel and donald and goofy but they good fine six of them and no avail. Even some of twaalf beagle boys we're trying to impersonate to where six heroes wend but apparently four guy in black hooded goats weren't buying beagle boys and als dissapiont add them for failding there two mission

Also, along with four guy black goat were two dangerous criminals named the Stabbington Brothers who were helping them suring for are four heroes and flynn rider and rapunzel and they left beagle boys at there thugs hand when sins he was trayed and crimmel because stole the crown from the kingdom of corona was wanted poster.

Then one thug of stabbington brothers said"Sirs, there's no sign of Rider and his other friend here." One of thugs toldtwo everyone of bad guys heard a horse neigh. Then Maximus came bursting through the door. "wait minute that maximus." One of brother said recognizing the flynn rider horse and then Maximus began sniffing around the place to find any trace of Flynn and his five friend. Then he discovered what he was looking for and made his way to the four guy in black goat and stabbington brothers and ther gang of thugs all look add horse

Then "What's is horse doing?" stabbington brothers right nowe daren asked but his hand over his mouth from shannon shutting him up. And then shanon said sh sh shut up daren ime try fink that horse is going right nowe she said to him add he nodded and then Maximus pointed at the passage to the hidden tunnel but four guys in black hooded goats had puzzled looks on their stabbington brothers and there all twenty four thugs as wel and one stabbington brothers became frustrated and pushed the lever revealing the passage.

"a they use are secert passage. C'mon boys, let's go!and goini, make sure those boys don't get away!" both stabbington bros commanded his boys go after them wands they where all twenty four gone both stabbington brothers and shannon and sharron and darrel and durren all four of them saw that all twaalf beagle boys where tied wans they turn around saw the guard of kingdom corona inside the snuggly duckling and the captain of guard told his men capture all thies crimmel so can introgatend them as the guards were also looking for Flynn but to no avail. Even some of beagle boys we're trying to impersonate about Flynn but apparently the guards weren't buying it. guards then look add two dangerous criminals named the Stabbington Brothers and four guy in black goats also all six tied up now expect for weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivbe where all six hiding inside kitchion from the guards how just came inside the sunggle duckling and

who were arrested after they send have of twenty four thugs after are sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider all six of them and only thing the stabbington brothers and four guy in black goat hade was what Flynn left them and the guards hands when he stole the crown from the kingdom of corona. "Sir, there's no sign of Rider."just ties four guy black hooded goat and twaald bandits why capture One of the guards told the he nodded and he said to him

Suddenly everyone of guards heard a horse neigh. Then Maximus came back inside bursting through the then "Maximus." The captain said recognizing the he walk to horse

Maximus began sniffing around the place to find any trace of six friends just like last time. Then he discovered what he was looking for again and made his way to the bar. "What's he doing?" One of the guard asked but the captain but his hand over his mouth shutting him Maximus pointed at the passage to the hidden tunnel for the guards as wel and they had a puzzled looks on their faces. He became frustrated and also pushed the lever revealing the passage.

"A passage. C'mon men, let's go!get them and Conli, make sure those boys and four strange teenage in balck goats and all twenty eight don't get away!" The captain commanded and the guard guarding the Stabbington and shanon and sharon and darel and daren add all four and pointed his weapon at all sicx of them.

Suddenly one of the bros knocked out two guard using his head and together they broke their manacles and took their leave down the shanon did same by give one guards kicking him inside cross upaer cut with fist grap her weapon and knock him out hitthing the guard on head and sharon and darel and daren all three did same to rest of the guards along with weis and

sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivibe and twaalf beagle boys as wel hiw grap bass ball bat also knock all guards add same time wans all the guards here where finaly unconscious then marluxia and Gothel where both watching eveything unfold in the restaurant and she had a look of pure fury on her then she said to marluxia "Those insolent children and that thief took

away my prize! Now I'll never stay young forever so long as they are around!"marluxia nowe you wil you never get my daugther or thoose other two because thoose childrend and that thief and after i was done and what are why both going about all this Gothel exclaimed furiously referring her prize to Rapunzel to her aliase partner marluxia ho then said to her rellexaes i got plan that wil help both of are plans and capture those three alive and kil that bastard flynn rider and those two lackies donald and goofy as wel he said to her as gothel nodded what he just said

She then took her dagger out and smoothed the blade. "Fine, if those two insolent brats and that thief all three want to die then so be it. I will stay young forever if I have to kill all three and caopure both those two kairi and sora bring back for your leader master xhenort master ifen have to do it by are selfs and any one eles who stand in both are way of are two plans!"wil died for it she said to marluxia also summon his own weapone a pink scythe nobodey sybol on it

Suddenly, Gothel and marluxia both heard a voice behind daisty "Well,well. Seems that somone lost their prize to stay young itb also seems cougle marluxia also lost are leadear two price as wel how call master xehanort and Is that all correct?"marluxia mysruse voice said to both of them

Then Gothel and marluxia both looked around for the source of the voice."Who's there?!" they both asked.

"You can say that I am someone who is willing to help you. Now, is it true you lost your prizes to stay young forever?"and you marluxia is also true failed your mission and lose sideof two keyblader that oder bring for are leader master xehanort The voice gothel and marluxia both of them and two nodded and

"Yes that is you Now why don't you show yourself so I know who you are and if you really are going to help both ose or not."how do you nowe about two keyblader that partner here wans to capture and bring back alive gothel for both of them and then marluxia said "Yes ms gothel is right about that how do you nowe about sora and kairi both and tell ulease it you are leader right hands then better show yourself nowe and didnot failed mission that given to me he said to strange voice and he said to both of them

"Very well." You two help both The voice two od thema ss both looking around and for mystruse voice and

Then nader corridor of darkness opened in front of Gothel and marluxia both and it disappeared revealing to be xibar. Gothel had a puzzled look on her face while marluxia smirked at her. And then xibar said

"Greetings... Gothel."and ops daisy and Good see you again marluxia Xibar said and Gothel had a very surprised look on her for marluxia because he now ho xibar was

then"Who are you?" Gothel asked the person in the coat. "And how did you know my name?"and my partner name as wel tell my nowe she said to him as he nodded and them

"I am right hand of master xehanort call xibar. I am here to help you bith reclaim what was taken from you and "I am also here to help marluxia with are own plan as wel because he vergot to raport back everyone in real origanization 14 was beging worry about fougth he

hade died some where he said to both and then two of them nodded and then marluxia said got grap xibar save joke for later tell ose my way have come here help ose both out right nowe not earlier wand dont you tell her everything about thoose meddlesome children wel in mean time my self is going ask are own master four apprentice over there about how are two plan of me and ms gothl here are going on how many proges they four hav made with twenty four alies he said to xibar and

then very wel marluxia can checkup on both are own leader four young apprrentices and all are twenty four other aliase see how they are all doing right nowe marluxia and in mein time i wil tell ms gothel everything she nowe about those meddlesome childern why are leaders wand thoose two keybklade back alive to are home own home said to marluxia as he nodded open nader corridor of darkness wall streget truei t and dissapeard form gothel and xibar both side as he was heading inside snuggly duckling and was he was gone

then xibar said men marluxia real love majke dramtic distapearment wend he leave place go to nader place if when it right over there why can he not just walk insted of using are dark portalby tellport any way that his dission to make mein because i do same and any way gothel those meddlesome my colleague marluxia just said and one of those two kayblader The

girl with the magic hair, otherwise known as 'the lost princess'."also keybalde guardian and is call princess kairi and as for other keyblader of two is the boy with also the magic hair,as wel otherwise known as keyblade prince how also is keyblade guardain call sora and those two how are travel with two of them are bothcall donald and goofy they are two lackie of ledear seven keyblade guardain of light have of it you already nowe because marluxia told about that im right he said to gothel as she nodded and then she said to xibar

"How did you know about her?"and yes my partner and your colleague marxulia did told my ghave about wend first came here and from aliance with me Gothel asked the have old man with eye he nodded and then

"I've been watching over you and marluxiab both you for a while after sensing a great amount of darkness inside your heart."just like two of ose have Xibar said to her she nodded and smirked back add him and

then"I find it so intriguing that you kidnapped her when she was an infant and you've been using her power to stay young forever."and my colleague marluxia fink same as wel Xibar her as she nodded and agreed with him and then he continoue speaking to her and said

"I'm impressed of your world needs people like you around, well me and marluxia both do at least ."and you can trust both of ose Xibar her

"What makes you think that I can trust you to help me just like your colleague marluxia and help ose both with reclaim what was taken from me."and help him as wel with you two your own mission by capture thoose two keyblader for both your own leader master xehanort Gothel asked him and not trusting bith sins he is not like marluxia how is one his colleague as wel

"Because, I can give you other abilities like my colleague marluxiahave as wel and that those four heroes and your own daugther and that thief all do it call The power of darkness."only why both me and him both here posed that power and other ten member from real origaniation 14 as wel he her

Then Gothel started to become a little intrigued by this new ability. After careful thinking, she let out an evil smile and looked at then she said

"Tell me more, Mr xibarnort." Gothel said smiling him as he nodded and then he said to her

Wel xibar smirked at wel here "I'll show it to you."and canot belief why marluxia hase given you this power yet came tot his world first but ho care about that not me and here lets me show you how bot of ose have thst power of darness Xibar said to her as brought a hand out to Gothel and darkness began to swirl around her. It entered her and began to give her great powers and abilities. "This power. It feels... Amazing!" nowe is feel just like you both are Gothel exclaimed feeling the powerful darkness inside like xibar and marluxia both have and four apprentices for both there leader master xehanort have that power as wel and then

Xibar commanded the darkness again. The darkness swirled around Gothel's hand and then a sword with dark wisps appeared in Gothel' she said to him then

"What is this?"for Gothel xibar and he nodded

And then said "The dagger you have won't be enough to kill donald and gopfy and flynn rider thoose three enemies and reclaim daugther rapunzel as your prized in your possession and also help both of ose capture those two keblader sora and kairi as just remember after done with cuthing off you daugther long hair with magic scissors That my colleague marluxia give you earlier then after that hyou have give bioth of iose rapunzel as promish him remmber and this sword however, is the perfect weapon you can use."kill those three how are with sora and kairi and rapunzel travel t kingdom of corona He said to gothel as she nodded and then

Xibar stepped back a bit."Here's another two ability for you." He snapped his fingers and heartless and nobodies both appeared around she nodded

And Gothel gasped as she looked at both the heartless and nobodies call dusk and crinder and one with same weapons as marluxia his own colleague hade and how is also here her as wel and around her."These are called two nobodies You can use them both as two another tool to reclaiming the lost princess kairi and rapunzel and keyblader sora and destroying those other three donald and goofy and flynn rider and any one eles

how stan in your and my colleague marluxia both your With the new power of darkness I have given you,they are both now also under your command."as wel just like my colleague marluxia are other twenty four aliase here how are going help capture yoyr daugther those two keyblader as wel and kill those three how are travel with them right nowe Xibar explained and Gothel was really intrigued by this new hade just got from xibar and he nodded and she said to him

xibar"This power is truly amazing."that you all guys from real orginatization 14 and your own leader and your other twenty four aliase all posed this evil power as wel Gothel said letting out a wicked smile on her xibar ho nodded evil smile back add her and

then said to her "Yes. Indeed it is awsome."what all bad guys Xibar said."I have a deal to make with you."if your intresting in it he said to her as she nodded and

then"Anything."and sure way not Gothel him

"You may already met Sora and his friends."Xibar her as she nodded and then said to him

"Yes I have."met them Gothel him he nodded

And then said to her "Well, the red haired girl that is with five of them is named Kairi is a Princess of boy the brown haired how is also trayeling with five them as wel is name sora is a prince of light "but already nowe both that right because my colleague how also is here told that all alreadeyXibar said to her as she nodded what he said and she then said to him

Yay now you mein about him telly me all that stuf because your colleague marluxia how also aliae here did mension all of that what you just said to me earlier but he didnot say any thing about"What's a Princess of Heart?"or prince of light both are Gothel as xibar nodded what she said to him and he said to her

then I canot believe it that idoite marluxia vergot tell you of that what princess of hearts ore prince of light both are but case my self have tell you what they both sora and kairi sins youre going help seven of ose from real origanization 14 and are other twenty four aliase as wel by also capturing two of them i might just wel tell you what they both are because just nice person that ime and very wel princees of hearts is "A

maiden with a heart of pure light."like kairi is and prince of light is a guardain of pure light how protect princess also from danger like sora is Xibar her as contionue speakin "There are seven of them that mein and colleague tow of ose are leader wand both of ose to kidnap them so that why from all 14 member of real origanization 14 and are leader master xehanort can use them to reshape the world in are own

as boy wand to recuit him and make him of are groep make him one of ose 14 by turn him into a seeker of darkness as wel sins why only 12 member nowe are both are leader evil ruller call master xehanort need two more memmber for his groep real organizaion 14 where why both are part of that why and are other thenty four aliese all need your help as wel in capturing sora as wel and because he hase hive five more people trap

inside his own heart that also wand wand to recuit as wel Just think of all this what me and my colleague marluxia both told you what why all 14 member of are groep and you and are twenty four aliase can all do if we have the Princesses of Heart and the prince of light and thpse five ho trap inside his own heart right nowe and have all ogf them in our grasp."xibar said to her

Gothel became really intrigued. "Yes. I can see it. Having a Princess of Heart and prince of light will give us all trithy five greater power over all other worlds."as wel she said xibar as he nodded and then

She continoue "Not only will I stay young forever but with the power of darkness and with the heart of pure light and guardain of pure light with three of ose in our hands we will be unstoppable!" then why send both your own leader master xehanort after done those two stupite lackie that dome mouse of king how are both call donald and goofy and that scum back flynn rider kid nape m own daugther that jerk all three of them are going died by all trithy five of ose how are also travel sora and kairi and rapunzel and wil capture those other three for both are plans Gothel exclaimed feeling very excited and xibar nodded and then

"Yes,very wel."and bingo that what like hear Xibar said to her as she nodded and then he said "Here's my deal: I will let you keep those new dark powers that I have given you so you can reclaim the lost princess kairi and rapunzel both,and prince of light sora alsi all three if you agree to help me and my colleague marluxia his own apprentice and both are leader master xenort four apprentices and are other twenty four aliase as

wel and bring are leader both the Princess of Heart and prine of light as wel."so do have deal you full acces to both are leader four apprentices and my own four apprentices wil so work for you as wel nowe sane ghoose with all are twenty four aliaes call twaalf beagle boys and weis and sable and there gang eight tsviet legendry warrior and siefer own gang as wel all work for you nowe as wel help you with you booth arev plans as wel he said to her as she nodded and then she said to him

yes nowe that what marluxia earlier as wel and "You have a deal Xibar.I will bring you both back sora and Kairi with of my twenty four new henchman and you and own leader both four apprentices and marluxia own apprentices all add disopel \this wil by piece of cake for me capture both of them and my daugther rapunzel as wel and so I can have all the power you gave me and Rapunzel will be in my good hands again."you both wil get kairi and sora for own leader and after ime done with own daugther long hair you wil get her after that as wel for both leader call master Gothel him

"yes wil thoose guy wil nowe work you as wel."just like work for colleague marluxia nowe wil continoue helping you with both bare plans Xibar said her

"But." Xibar said getting serious. "I do have a warning Gothel. Why both must have two Princess of Hearts and prince of light all three-in are grasp ife both are leader and his groep real origanization 14 with me and marluxia both part of why all 14 member of that groep wans reshape this world and other worlds as wel. If they your new thenty four henchman and your eight new

apprentices are both are leader and my both are own students and marluxia himself wil help also but later because he hase go back to are home world to train his own apprentice marnixs in place as wel and report back two both are leader master xehanort and he wil cone for atleast 15 hours same ghoose with me but dont worry my

four apprentice and both are master four apprentices you all eight out with rest of twenty four badguys and if all failad there two mission to capture those three for are both are leader master xehanort come back empty hand with out those three sora and kairi and rapunzel then why will both are leader master xehanort make sure you suffer for falider are grave consequences. Do you Understand?"that ms gothel he said to her as she nodded

"You have my word. I will not let anyone keep me from kidnapping sora and Kairi both of your own master i promish you that make good use my new twenty henchman."and my eight new apprentices as wel and all continoue help me and all see marluxia his own apprentices both later again but any way they all eight new apprentices and my new twenty four henchman will all help me with both are plans just like he going me as wel later any way where are they all trithy four right nowe Gothel xibar as he nodded and said

"Excellent."very wel then wil both leave all trithyy four of them in your own hands for nowe Xibar said for where they all trithy four are add place call snuggly duckling right nowe in middle of fight with twenty four heroes and "wIl be both waiting for youre report wand you capture all three of them with all trithy four of them help you he said to her ."

With that, Xibar disappeared in a corridor of wans he was Gothel let out a very wicked grin on her face before being interrupted by the sound of drunk of the Snuggly Duckling came a very short thug dressed in a cupids outfit who apparently was involved in the party with the other

thugs of stabbington brothers and beagle boys and weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivibe all fourthy eight celebrating victory over twenty five heroes how all has retreated after their battle with all thirty four of them and now take a few hours back time by for whole conversation with xibar and gothel look add with byfore fight between fourthy bad guy vs twenty four good guys and what hapen bewteen then add same moment byfor gothel was speaking with xibar

Mein weil add same memment of time when gothel and xibar had there converation about both plans add same time inside suggly duckling both stabbington brothers and there twenty four thugs how hade return from there searh they all twenty four came back empty hands and four apprentices of master xehanort and there where all thirty release twaalf beagle boys with help of weis and sable both two brother and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and wans twaalf beagle boys finaly free again from

tied up by all the guards how where nowe all twenty teidup along with the captain of guards and then wans that was done then shanon said to beagle boy angry can't believe you all twaalf screw up both your mission that where giving to all twaalf you by are bosses marluxia i'm really disappointed right nowe in all twaalf of you for not compleathing two simple mission that where giving to all twaalf and same ghoose for you as wel seifer and weiss and sable and rai and fuu because all

five of you screw up as wel ime really dissapiont in all twenty four of you just all failing because dom blondey tell about her stupite dream see some goddest light or lantran with prefectig five friends what all twenty four of you do let them all six escape just because song call i got a dream huh canot believe all

of this me and my twin sister and my two brother why all four working abounce of amature or rookie all twaalf and five fools all scerw up there two mission that where give ton them by mr marluxia and ms gothel both all of you are adiot shanon said to all twenty of them and they nodded and then weiss and sable both said

relax why both got this covered because why five all were wearing this ten thing called invisible ear caps both so why five couldn't hear her song fall for dom blondy charming and feeling why five where just prething to fall for rapunzel and her five friends and

as for let thing them all six escape from ae craps that all part of are five are plan because wel they talking to twenty four of ose why both andd seifer ad his two friend and why all five puthing little sinal mico chips in side there six invisble magical back packs that sensors with tracker on all six micochips of them and it tell all twenty four of ose exactly where location is there six of them are heading right now so that four of you can diside when time for all twenty four of ose to ambouse all six of them and capture sora and kairi and rapunzel all three of them and kill those other

three call donald and goofy and flynn rider and all that you four are bosses have to do is give ose twenty four sinal to attack all six them wil then kill those three and capture sora and kairi and rapunzel both mr marluxia and ms gothel bring them all three to two of them all three alive and wel breath they weis and sable both said to shanon darel as both nodded and

seifer and rai and fuu and vivi all four agreed and they said same thing to other two sharon and daren as they bothb also nodded and then darel said to five of them that was smart idera from you five just prething byeing there friends by let escape with out tell all

six of them with six mico chips with sensors with trackers on them inside of there six invisble magical back and sora and kari and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider all six have now idera about that ime right about that he said to five of them ho

then choke there head forted and agreed with bye all five yes to him and then sharon said tot hem wel case why do now is wait see where heading next look add this mico traker watches that four of ose have so plan are next attack on all six of them finaly capture those two keyblader sora and kairi and rapunzel all three of them

and bring back to mr marluxia and ms gothel both of thema live and wel breath she said to five of them and shanon and daren and darel all three told the same thing twaalf beagle boys and two stabbington brothers and there twenty four thugs andthen all fourthy eight bad guy both groep of twenty four thug and beagle boy all started cheering over there future victory and then

daren said uh my sister shanon and sharon and my brother darel and weis and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and rest of four eight bad guys and two stabbington brothers i fink why all fithy nyne of ose have company right nowe because see tweny five intruder heading this way are coming inside right why better preper are self for battle right nowe he said to everyone of bad guys as all nodded ifen his own brother

darel and and his two sister shanon and sharon all three also nodded and grthen everyone of bad guys here grape weapons and ifen four of them summon there own keyblades they fithy nyne ready for battle wans the twenty five where coming inside snuggly duckling and

then out of now where cane fire ball that hit have seifer face wams battle and he said dammit sqaul lion hart you ass hole did you just throw that fire ball inside my faces that it nowe death ime going kil he said leon as he nodded and then tidus said huh wel

tobad that bad seifer that leon hit you with that fire ball but he look bright nowe have all time being have of men he said to him as continoue dodge four of thugs from stabbington brothers there gang and two borther of twaalf beagle boys here and then yuna said to him look tidus my boy friend would pliece stop thiesing seifer because only going pis him more of and can please focus on fight here she said to her boy friend ho nodded and

then said yay what ever you say my love and lets do this together tidus said to her as she nodded and then yuna said right let team up together beat up thies eight bad guys are shrounding both and rikku and paine and both selphie and wakka lets all six teamup beat up thies all thies eight assholes over here wel others eight thien of ose wel deal rest of bad guys over there she said to four of them as all four nodeed and only

said one sin of line right let do this they all four reppiled and they all six teamup beat grap out of all eight those bad guys where fighthing them and add other side of resturand tifa and aerith and cloud and zack and leon and yuffie and cid and Quistis all eight kicking grap out of ten thugs of from stabbington brothers there gang and four brother of beagle boys how try attack all eight of them with bass ball bats but

all four beatihing up by tifa lock hart and aerith use her bow staf beat grap out them and then cloud said wel he was fighthing fou thug men thies bad guys are tuff wel ever givup you guys he said to all seven of them as they nodded then aerith said to him look cloud dont worry about it why can do if come up on feet until they finaly give up surander to ose she said to him as he

nodded and then zack said to him that right cloud dont worry about thies thugs and beagle boys all just loser why take them because weak he said to him as niodded and cloud said prehaps yout both right about those beagle boys and thugs of stabbington brothers are

little easy take down and lets do this guys he said to all seven of them as nodded and then tifa repilled right my love i mean cloud my friend lets do this guys and end this fight quick so why can all twenty five finaly meet up with are four friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and are two new friends rapunzel and

flynn rider she said to all thenty four of her friends they all nodded and agreed with her and as fight continoue wil seifer was knock out and unconscious with and rai and fuu all four beat up by yuffie and leon and cid and Quistis then four of them said wel that take csre of those four seifer and rai and fuu and vivi nowe all why twenty five have do beat up rest of fourthy eight bad guys then fight wil finaly over they

and you other four irvine and rinoa and Laguna and ward can four of you free have guards exspect for captain of guards ose how are lolay to him because wil taking those those guys with twenty five of ose here wans done here with fight and nowe free only guard teid up that not olay to captain of guards you nowe wand hate him and why could use there again all thies bad guys yuffie and leon and cid and Quistis four of them said to irvine and ward and rinoa and laguna they four nodded

then they said yes wil do that you guys right way they said to four of them and they nodded and then all four of them started free have guards of kingdom of corona how hate new captain of guards wwhere free exspect captain of guards and fuwe how where stil loyal to him

they all stay teid up because leon and yuffie and cid and quistis and tifa and aerith and cloud and zack all eight wand to the captain of guards and those are stil loyal him all as prison with them so could interogat all of them they need to now way captain of guards and

those how are stil loyal to him are all after flynn rider how was travel with there four friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and wans they four of them hade finaly free eight thien guards exspect for the guards where stil lolay captain of guards where wall stil teid up along with captain of

guards then eight thien guards said thanks you all four free all eight thien of ose and all eight thien would w love you join fight along iside all twenty five you again all thies fourhty eight bad guys are stil fight you again you guys and because why eight thien hate new captain of guards and other guards how are stil lolay to him because he all ways boss all eight thien of ose

guards around and giving ose oder to capture old captain why all eight thien have respect for because his name is flynn ridder and why dont fink flynn rider old captain is not a crimel no but good guys why would come with all thenty five of you leade you guys kingdom of corona and tell the king the true about all of thies lie that new captain has told him earlier about fake wanted poster all eight thien guards said to all twenty four of are heroes they all nodded and where happy to hear that found fuwe of guards as there new aliase help

them with fight again all thies fourthy eight bad guy over here and as fight continoue between all twenty four good guy how heade nowe help from eight thien from eight thiend guards of kingdom of corona because teamup vs all fourthity eight bad guys and then as proges out odf nowe zack and cloud both attack by weis and sable

both said wel wel ifinst cloud stifle and zack flair two people why both hate most out of all you twenty five heroes and nowe time for two finaly and after done two of you then going kil flynn rider insulthing both of ose erlier when was here those other five heroes weiss and sable both said as two of then both summon there weapons and they both started to attack cloud and

zack add same time and fight between two good guy vs two bad guys also started nowe as wel and then as fight continoue for atlease two hours then as cloud and zack both got injuider by both weiss and sable add same time how where both about finish two of them of being kiling them for good only get both taps and hit by two weapons one use by aerith and other was use by tifa how hit two of them add same to protect cloud and zack both there friends from two of there arc enemies and as weis was

hit left arm by aerith bow staff and sable was stap by tifa cirkol arm blade and hit in his right leg then of them said out loud to aerith and tifa tell my it wans you two how attack both of ose you mother fucking psyco bitchs and you tell you didnot hit with that staff of yours you angel bitchs because tht sit your now offilily on my list same ghoose for friend tifa other bitchs is also on list because hit my brother sable

that saw blade weapons of her and wend why both are done with your two boy friends then it your turn died as wel and ime i right brother wel huh o no sable my brother please speake are you oke please tellshe didnot hurt you that must he said worry sable how was scearming in pain of attack from tifa saw blade and then sable scearm out loud no brother ime tottaly fine wel what you fink brother of cross ime not fine ime hurt alot because what that two faces bitchs with black

hair call tifa did to my right leg with that saw blade of hers has forvever broken one of legs witch mean i canot fight any more not now ever again all because it wil take 5 years byfor heald again and i swere to god that if my left leg is final restored again then all finally have my revenage again her by kilig that bitch you hear me brother and you wil do same with other one right all take silence as yes witch mean all help you little by both are get finaly are revenage agains those two bitchs wans five years of rest are finaly over for both he said to his brother as weiss nodded and then

tifa was pissof try attack sable again and weiss as wel this time but was stop by aerith and she said to her no stop tifa dont attack two of them any more because both injuired no wand both hurt real bad and lets me help both of them by healing weiss left arm and sable right leg with healing magic call curaga then i can fix both of there injuiry add same time she said tio tifa how nodded and then said sure aerith what ever you jut said aslo as they both wil not attack ose two ore hurt cloud and zack again then ime fine with dission of healing both of two are arc enemies weiss and sable so go a

head aerith you promishing healand rest of ose to heal both of them she said to aerith how nodded and then only said thanks tifa all do my best to help both of them and after ime done with both weis and sable then all heal cloud and zack two of them as wel she said to tifa how then nodded and agreed aerith and other twenty two agreed as wel and then aerith walk to weiss and sabkle bot hand was about help but was stop by weis by him self how grap his sword in right hand said ton her dont there come any closer me and my brother you hear

my bitch all personlily murder you my self do make my self clear to yo uso stay away from both of ose why dont need help somebody first atack ose and then try help ose after both injuired then why dont need your or her help or any of both your twenty two friends because why both are going ask ms gothel later to fix both of are injuirie later so leave ose both alone nowe if you excuse ose both where going sit over there togethere resthing with seifer and rai and fuu and vivi because

all six injuired right he said to aerith as she nodded and then tife said to him fine she was just try to help both of you but if you are being os rude and own wize to both of ose only because my fiiend aerith wans to help both you with injuirie by healing both you only to by stop by you how tell her stay away by tearthing her live with sword then i fink your just asshole to both of ose that you can help own brother sable by healing him by of your self or witch good luck with that bastard come aerithj lets afinore both of them they domt are help because she said to him as grap aerith wand both are help sol ets just aginore both of them continoue fighthing again wit hall are tenty three friends and eight thien guards again rest of all thies fourthy bad guys lets do that aerith tifa said to aerith as she nodded then and she said to her sad i cuse dont need both are but ime stil sad for both of them and fine then tifa let just aginore them both for

nowe wil help them both later wans weiss and sable both have finaly cool off and clam down then wil help both of them out she said to tifa ho nodded agreed with her and both continoue fighthing with rest of there twenty three friends and eight thien guards of kingdom of corona that they have free and have join them and nowe all trithy six are nowe fighthing again last fourthy bad guys sins both bruger and baby face two brother of beagle boys have bin injuired and both a broken arm as

wel and along four thugs of stabbington brothers there gang as wel ifen two brother them self but they both have of there two legs broken as wel so they also both canot fight any more so are sithing with weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and all six thien of them are now sithing together and watching fight of thrity six good guys vs fourthy bad guys how are left stand ding and wel breath and all fourthy not injuired yet so continoue fighty again thirty six good guy as fith conitoue for nader two hour and then

four guy in hooded goats how are bosses of stabbington brothers and there own gang and rest of other twenty four bad guys of them here by oder of both marluxia and gohthel and then all four of them finakly reavaled them self to thirdty six good guy as shanon show here face by taking of here capons from black goat and her face finaly reaval to thirdty six good guy and she hase dark blond long hair all most exect same like namine hade exspect for eyes beacuse dark red and also look same shannon from anime ok ko lets be heroes exspect long

blond hair and then it is her sister sharon turn to reavel her sief as also removed her capons of her black goat as wel and reaval her face as wel hase dark red long hair almost same as kairi long red hair was byfor she cut it short just like kingdom hearts 3 trailer add e3 2018 but this story take place in year 1024 and not are year witch is 2018 because kingdom hearts series take place Middle Ages with kinights and dragons and

witchs and wizards and fairys and orge and samurais and ninja and other magical creatures and fatasy creatures and talking animals it weird world both sora and kairi and all friends and all enemies but he awsome world that mater nothing more idont care other fink of that if they say how care about that and not me but my self atleast care about all that what matter nothing eles any wayb lets move on with story nowe where was i o yea and

her where also red exspect they where dark red and she look almost same bracket from cartoon 2001 exspect dark red long hair and dark red eyes and then darel reavel him self as also remove his caponse from his black goats as wel reaval his face as wel and he hade dark brown hort hair witch style as adult gohan from dragonball z and super both series expect for differend hair color because his hair brown and not black like adult gohan but how care about that and his eyes are

dark brown eyes and last it was daren turn to reaval him self as also remove his capons from black goat and reveal his face as wel and he hade also short hair with same as trunks also from dbz and dbsuper as wel exspect for color of daren hair because dark black and he hase dark brown eyes and then wans they all four finaly hade reveal them self to all thirty six good guys and all fourthy eight bad guys how all fourthy eight work for four of them and both bosses her call marluxia and

gothel how is rapunzel mother and four of them there own leader master xehanort because there own four stundent and all four of them are add age of 12 years almost same age as yuna and rikku and paine and tidus and selphie and shuyin all six are 14 years young witch mean there all four young teenage any way lets move on with story and wans all four of them where final done reveal them self for everyone of aliase the bad guys and those all thirty six good guy and then they all four summon there own keyblades then started

all four charging add tidus and yuna and wakka and selphie because his 18 year young and sephie as fight begone bewteen the four good guys vs four bad guys sins they all where are teenage they dont have worry about childeren law and then as fight continoue un nader 25 minutes then out of nowere tifa and aerith and yuffie and Quistis and Rinoa and kiros and rikku and paine where all eight where beathing grape out of rest of ten beagle boys that where stil standing and then all other ten also where all injuiren in fight again all eight of them and then all ten of beagle boys stop fighthing with with good guys they also all ten tuck a sit with rest of injuiren bad guys and stabbington brothers and there have 12 thugs and weiss and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and then leon and cloud and zack and Kimahri and irvine and Laguna and cid and Vincent as they all six started to finish of rest of other thugs of both stabbington brothers and then ifen hook how came out of kitch with ungly thug from unconscious where both beatup by barrel and ward and then when all other 12 thugs of stabbington brothers gang injuirends along with hooke and ungly thug two of them where also injuren and all 14 of them join rest of fourth eight badguy and then they all sit down and watch fight of there four bosses here how are call shanon and sharon

and darel and daren and all four of them where fighthing agains tidus and yuna and wakka and selphie all four of them and as fight conitinoue wel rest of other twenty one good guys all tuck sit on other side of resturant and also watch fight of four good guys vs four badguys and then leon said to tidus and yuna and wakka and selphie all four of them and rest of his twenty friends and eight thien guards oke you guys time for ose all to leave this place help sora and kairi and

donald and goofy and raapunzel and flynn rider all six out with there travel and protect all six of them wel they all six travel true cayon on there way to kingdom of corona to goddes light or lantrans for rapunzel and sins that is now being said is everyone of good guys here ready go and help sins done here you guys and dont verget captain of guards as wel and leave other nyne guards teid up and here with the fithy six bad guys and how are stil lolay to captain of guard and reason for

that is because only need nyne of his lolay guards with ose as own prisions along with new captain of guards becuase where going use his nyne guards use as are own hostages by beathing grap out of them and treathing there lives ad i interogated there leader captain of guards to fine more ifromation about flynn rider old captain and why is after him and are four friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and if new captain of guards is working with one of arc enemies

call real organization 14 and that evil witch ms gothel how is rapunzel adopte mother now that is done lest go everyone and dont verget are nyne prisoners you guys he said as everyone of thirty good guy nodded and ifen tidus and yuna and wakka and selphie all four as wel and then they four stop fight again shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four of bad guys and join rest of thiry one good guy and diccisided wans they with res of good guys then all tirdthy five walk to exited with was front door of resturand that theey all twenty four and all guards and two captain of guards all came true and now they thirty five goodguys

and there ten prisoners and witch are new captain of guards and his six guards that are lolay to him all ten teid up for introgatsion later and hostages as wel and then wans they where all thirty out side resturands again they all good guys diccsidet to back into forest as they where about leave area out side resturant when they where all thirsty five where stop by the four apprentices of master xehanort how are bad guys call shanon and sharon and darel and daren ho all four of

them say to all thirdthy five good guy and there ten prisons as they stude infront of them and then all four of bosses of all fithy four bad guys shanon and sharon and darel and daren all said where do fink all you thirdty five good guys are going to right now because why four haveant ifen finish are fight with all four of you tidus and yuna and wakka and selphie and unlease why give you four premission to leave same ghoose all other thirdty one good guys that means none of you is alot to leave unlease four bad guys are battle is finaly over with you four good guys only then all good guys alot leave that how work here because when started fight you with four of ose and all are fithy four aliase how also bad guys but sins you guys your thirdthy good guy friends have already defeat all are fithy four alaise that means only you four have to defeat ose there four bosses inoder for all of you leave if you four win but if you four lose then you all thirdty have to stay here wit hall fithy eight of ose bad guys forever and bycome are prisoners as weljust

kidding that lase about forever but the part iof bycoming are prision until turn all thirdthy five you in to are leader master xehanort and are and his groep call real origanization 14 but that only if you four lose and going to by tag team 3 out 3 match witch means two of four of ose again two of four of you and why have already made are diccesion and nowe up to you four to diccside two of you four wil battle ose because only fight people that are same age four of ose witch is 12 or two age higher witch is 14 so sorry wakka but your four years old then four of ose so too bad but as for

\you tidus and yuna and rikku and paine and selhie you guys al five are only two years older then four of ose witch makes you five prefect oppenant for four of ose to do final battle with byfor you all good guys wand to leave and just so clear it wond fight death no it wil be just spar match see if two of you five are wurrlily to bycome two of four of ose are rivals so that why doin this also why wond by using are normal weapons no wil be using this wooden swords and wooden dagger this way why four dont wond have worry about gething hurt by

you five and same ghoose with you guys and you five dont have worry about gething hurt by four of ose nowe that being said witch two tag team fight are five going choose because only have one wooden swords and two wooden dagger and one wooden bow staf so witch one of four of ose is going use a dagger and going me shanon told five of them sins me and my sister where both trained by ninja master from are leader master xehanort groep call real origanization 14 and she also lady element of thunder witch she also teach both of ose and same ghoose with are two brother daren and darel traind by her as wel but they are both not really good with dagger not like two of ose are but both are brothers are good with a sword but sind why four only one wooden sword sins why only now one of are two brother is exspected in sword fighthing just like ime une exspect in fightiing with dagger byside all four stil in traing with thies four key bladesby oder of are leader master xehanort sins where his four stundent but that not in ortend right nowe what matter is why diccside to pick borther darel is going team up with me because his

sword exspect and not brother daren because not realy good with sword but only spear but dont have wooden speader with four of ose so that why choose brother darel and no it for you five pick but if why choose for you five then why fink that tidus is best chose for bow staff because his exspect wend why four fougth him and saw him beat up four of twaalf beagle boys and six thug of stabingston brothers there gang how are all foury of

them are alaise and serufans and as for tidus part why fink yuna would by the bast chooseto use wooden dagger because she un dagger exspect and ninja just me and my sister not as good as me with dagger because she is un exsoect in ninja hooks sword but why dont have those in wooden weapons idera that why ime going fight along side are brother darel again you two tidus and yuna so what do both say wil you two acceptboth are chaalage or are you two chicks she said add end to tidus and yuna how both nodded then two of them said to shanon and

sharon and both there borthers darel and daren that they both wil accept challage again two of them shanon and darel so fight begin outside resturant call the snuggly duckling and fight area have forest around resturand as all fithy four bad guy surfans from gaint sqaure around middle area of forst where both shanon and darel wil by having there spar match again tidus and yuna and to make sure they wond try escape and other thirdty three also from other side of giant sqaure whall and as giant sqaure wall is nowe final finshe and made all other good guys and other bad guys the spar match with shanon and darel vs tidus and yuna

as fight beging it stated with darel try attack yuna ho dodge all his attack with his wooden sword and then she hit him with wooden dagger and he fall alomst on ground but got back on his own two feets just in time as fight continoue between darel and yuna and add time that hapen tidus started attacking shanon ho also dodge all his attacks with his wooden bow staf and then he was also hit but by shanon with her wooden dagger and also almost fall on ground but got back on his two fee tand then darel and tidus both said to each other dammit sins where both oppenant of each other way can why both not defeat are tag team partner shanon and yuna

ifen nowe they are team up with both sins where oppenant of each other with two of them stil make no send why girls are good ninja darel and tidus both said toe ach other out loud and shanon and yuna and two of them nodded and they both then said to darel and tidus te reason why you two canot defeat both of ose is because you two do not focus on fight and both too distaret also ting about winning this fight sins why both are your tag team partner and sins both are

oppenants each other with you two as are partner nd you both need to be more focus on fight instead of finking about about both winning from eac other with two of ose as your tag team partner do both get that already why wil take both silens as yes good nowe show ose both what you two can do and lets change rules oke instead of you both fighthing each other with two of ose as both your partner sins bot oppenant of each other how about instead you both team up again two of ose and see

how wins 3 out of 3 if you two win then everyone of good guys here are alot to leave but if why win they have stay all thridy one here bycome all bad guy here there prison same ghoose with my partner yuna told shanon to tidus and darel how both agreed that means both yes so do have deal good lets begin fight with you two tidus and darel team up again ose two me shanon and me yuna and in talk lets begin they both said to darel and tidus as both agreed tot wo of them and both starthing to more focus on fight then winning sins they are nowe both parter as continoue but nowe with diffrend tag team wirch that darel and tidus vs shanon abnd yuna a real spar match now begon as two girls wend into both invisble running bush hiding inoder to suprise darel and tidus both of them as two continoue focus by both closing there and standing doing both appsuled nothing and some of bad guys begin boo for them because they where both just standing stil doing nothing but they both aginored the crowd and focus on after leon and yuffie and zack and tifa all four told

all fourthy eight bad guys to shut up or eles they hit them and weiss and sable and both said same thing as wel rest of fourthy eight bad guys finally shut up and continoue watch fight or spar match of darel and tidus vs shanon and yuna as fight continoue with two tag team again each other and then as darel and tidus both where sil standing doing both nothing and twom of them stil both hade there eyes close and then out of nower came shanon and yuna both try to attack the two of them from

byhinde inoder to score one piont for tag team but as came closer with torch both darel and tidus and then they where both stop with wooden daggers by two of them darel and tidus how both stop attacks by graping both end of wooden daggers from shanon and yuna how both in presed of darel and tidus and they both said to two of them nicelily done you two boys wend why where both try attack you two inoder score piont for team but you two

then you two stop are attack by graping end of both are weapons with both with hand that in presif that means you two are born samurais from land of dragon you nowe mulan home world also now as japan nowe lets continoue and why case why both underaste made two of you that vwond hapen again are both loves now both real spar match begin for both of ose again you two and whyb both are going give you two knukle sanwiches all night alone why both hop you two are hungry they shanon and yuna two of them said to darel and tidus and ho both nodded what that line meant because where both fans of dragonball super and both love playing video games

just like me and some people but how care about right now let's continue with story where was i o yea as both know what that line mean knuckle sandwich witch was line of kefla from xenoverse 2 but how of you care about that exspect for me and db super fans any way move as both where also nowe ready for real fight again both shanon and yuna two wifui like caulifla and kale just kidding but inof about dragonball z ops i mean dragonball super and lets continoue with story and as both girls shanon and yuna nodded and darel and tidus where both ready for real battle both begin standing fighthing pose just like caulifla and kale from db

super exsopect they both did noth have in show and both darel and tidus tuck same fighting pose as goku and vegeta both did in db super as wel also exspect that those two didnot have weapon in hands ideara back to fight of both tag team tidus and darel vs shanon and yuna as two tag team whee nowe ready to fight for real and battle 3 out of 3 begin nowe not going by telling hole so all just put simple first darel and tidus won 1 for there tag team by knocking out both shanon and

yuna on ground and then they both score 1 fior there tag team by knocking out darel and tidus on ground and then both darel and tidus scored there second piont by knocking both shanon and yuna out again on ground and both two girls did same to two boys also score there second for there own tag team nowe it came to final battle how ever score this pionts wins 3 out of 3 match as fight continoue and end in six tie witch didnot cound by rules they made up for this 3 out of 3 match

and same hapen wend one od them got knock out other was stil standing after nader 45 minute hade past and marluxia show up also watch the match from distand was in press in both shanon and darel ho are two of four apprentices of his leader master xehanort and was realy proud of both of them and ho little strong both hade bycome from traing with one of his colleague thunder ninja lady but he nowe ho she realwas he ifen said her name quietlily to him self but ime going tell you what he said to him self wispering because that person how also memmber of real organiation 14 of master xehanort hade noth showen her self yet to sora and kairi and

donald and goofy and other bad guys this worlds that wul notb hapen in this world but in nader ice disney world so you wil all have wait for that any way ime going put fight darel and tidus and shanon and yuna short because otherv wise continoue type same subject that borrey so putboth tag team continoue fight until shanon and yuna both got hurt by darel and tidus and two girls fall ground scearming in pain witch made sharon and daren both angry and grape both there keyblades where about to attack tidus and wakka and

paine both grape there weapons a sword and volly ball as theyb where attack darel but they where all four stop by shanon and yuna both said to sharon and daren and wakka and paine what do you four fink your doing infering in are tag team match that was again rules 3 out 3 match why two of ose and both of them all four made up and promish that nobody would intefere are match or eles other team wins byn disqualification and all four promish byfor started spar match because you

four broke that rules and promish sharon and daren and rikku and paine by try to attack darel and tidus both of them inoder to protect ose two that meins that you four e cost ose last piont that also meins that darel and tidus both won by difalt because you four infering in are match thanks alot you four bitchs sharon and daren and wakka and paine for interfer in both are tag team match again darel and tidu there tag team and because they both by dyfalt that meins that all thirsty good guys are not alot to leave bycome are prison

because it did not cound they both said to every one elese good guys and all thirty two good guys look pissoff add sharon and daren and wakka and paine but all fifty four bad guys look all happy that they won and both tidus and darel look also pissof add four of them sins they both wand win fair fight dq falt but then shanon and yuna two of them said just kidding everyone of good guys and everyone bad guys all here

ifen they won disqualification that doesnot mein that it cound no because stil does so that meins thirdy three good guy are alot leave place continoue mission incould my self yuna and tidus told all good guys how becan cheer exsoect for leon and could and irvine and vincent and laguna and cid and ward and barrel all eight did not cheerd but smiled and then both shanon and yuna hug each other after sharon and daren both tidus and yuna heal by oder of shanon as punisment for

atack tidus and they both obey and then aerith did same to shanon and darel ho both begin blush after shanon and darel both try so stop there sister sharon and there brother daren both from try to attack aerith by with there keyblades and wans they both obey stop aerith was finaly alot to heal both shanon and darel from fight all four apprentices for master xehanort then begin blush after aerith told them fourabout that they all four stil childeren that they need toby more carefull sins acide like a mother figure torch all four of them give them all four hug with tifa and Quistis and Rinoa all four womans told them you four kids stil hole live ahead for you and thst you kids mu… and as aerith about continoue speaking to all four of them but was cutt of by stabing brother how both said to aerith why do you interfere there with are four bosses there live you not there mother so stay away from are four bosses or mess ose stabington brother same ghoose you three bitch now all of you thirsy five good guys leave are home resturand never come back or elese mess are hole thug gang and hore heartless and nobodies as wel sins both posed that power thanks are four both here and also mess rest of are aliase twaalf beagle boys and two tsviet brother weiss and sable and there own gang

the other six tsviet legendry warriors and seifer and his own gang of five member as wel so all thirthy five of you just fuck off leave this byfor all fifthy four change mein they both said to aerith and other three ladys tifa and quistis and Rinoa how all three nodded aith her and then tifa and rinoa both about to attack them but where stop by other two lady aerith and quistis how both told them just aginore them and lets just do what they and leave and all other good guys aggreed with both aerith and quistis there diccision as all thirdty five finaly leave snuggly duckling area

wend all twenty four back into forest after they said good bye to eight thien guards that they resured and how told all twenty four of them save way lead to kingdom of corona and wish them good luck there because those eight thien where not going back yet because they where goin get rid of every wanted poster good fine about there old captain flynn rider to proef his insins tot he king and queen and all citizens of there kingdom call corona and wans all eight thien guards that are

lolay to old captain flynn rider where gone also searhing for him as wel then as are twenty four heroe conitinoue walk true forest until leon and cloud both told everyone of there twenty three friends to stop and they all obey and then they both ask zack and wakka and rikku and yuffie and selphie where there ten prisons how are guards that are lolay new captain of guards and new captain of guards him self and that they five hade to guard sins the nyne guards that loaly to new captain where spose to be there nyne hostages and because there going to interogat there thos nyne guards there leader new captain guards to fine more out about thies wanted and way theyb are hunthing old captain flynn rider ho is travel with are four friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel as wel how are all five friends are twenty five heroes here and then all five of them zack and wakka and rikku and yuffie and selphie saidto both leon and could that they hade lost there ten prisons beacuse they where distacide by fight of shanon and yuna vs darel and tidus and then said and wans why five came back inside snuggly duckling then found out that hade bin free by horse and four guards

how where with as try to attack them but horse protect them from of ose five and then they all four thien run secert passayed way some soort tunnel wans they where gone and that bastard there new captain said that he was going after flynn rider and sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel try capture all six of them for real organiation 14 and leader of groep master xehanort tand they must by real close to are six friends right nowe and they also going cutt rapunzel long hair off why have to go after them cloud and leon

and everone eles here zack and wakka and rikku and yuffie and selphie all five said toboth of them as nodded and then leon and cloud both said to five of them god dammit all 9 of trayetored guards have excaped with 4 more trayed gurads and there leader new captain as wel this is bad if they get hands on princess rapunzel long hair or captures are other two friends witch are sora and kairi because princess of hearts and prince of light and if fine other three donald and

goofy and flynn rider they wil proplily try kil all three of them why canot that hapen to all six because they are six friends as wel if failed protect them master yen sid and knig mickeey and riku wil all three dissapiont in all twenty five of ose why have to get tot here location fast lucky for twenty four of ose why where albel steal four of twaalf pc tracker iphones form those fifthy eight bad guys two of there four leader sharon and daren and from weiss and sable when they where four not looking durring fight shanon and yuna vs darelm and tidus and nowe the bad gus only have eight iphones traker left with them and all those twaalf iphones have micochips senor traker inside them that lead all twent four of ose or all fsixthy two of them both groeps to location of are six friends and good thing for all twent of ose if finev six of them but bad thing for are sixthy one enemies if they fine all six of friends byfor all twenty four do and thies four thing iphones can help everyone of ose here out to located are six friends sora and kairi and donald and

goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider and save all six of them from those corupte guards and corupte captain of guards all four thien of them and and get there byfor thoose four apprentices of master xehanort and there fifthy four henchmans why have to get there byfore to later you guys lets go leon and cloud both said to all there twenty three friends abd everyone of them ageerd and nodded and then are twenty five all left in miedly wand after the fourthy corupte guards to stop them from capturing there six friends byfor is too late and wans they where all twenty five gone after fout thien guards

mein weil back add snuggly dukling add same time leon and cloud converatsion with zack and wakka and rikku and yuffie and selphie all five of them about nyne missing corupte guards and leader new aptain of guards and nyne of prisonders going bet here hostages inoder for twenty of them to interogat there corupte guards there leader new captain guards about way they are after old captain flynn rider how is traveling with

ther five friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel to kingdom of corona to see all goodes light or landtarn but they five zack and wakka and rikku and yuffie and selphie lost 10 corupte guards because they escape thanks to maximus that whit horse ho hade now ideare that those ten guards where evil and corupt and other four corupt guards help as wel and them add same time converation tuck place with are seven heroes about all of this what i told to you guys my fans but care about that add same moment and same time wend conversation tuck place marluxia arrive add snuggly duckling started to speaking to fourr apprentices of his leader master xehanort and he said

what hapen to this place here and did you guys succed in capturing sora and kairi and rapunzel and get rid of those other two pest donald and goofy how are both lackie of that stupid mouse call king mickey and the barbarian bastard flynn rider how is old captain of city and that castle over there call kingdom of corona witch where going burn to ground because me and mr gohel are both pissof right nowe add twenty four of you any way sins everyone here is silents right now about just said all take that no anser that mien all twenty four aliase falided your two mission that where given

by me and ms gothel and as you both stabington brothers and your twenty four thugs you guys also by help my leader four apprentices out by finding them when they sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn where all hiding here earlier and you stabington brothers and your gang of tweny four where all giving order by shanon and sharon and darel and daren my master four apprentices to capture those two princess of heart kairi and rapunzel and that one prince of light sora all three of them bring back to me

and ms gothel and help rest are other twenty four aliase here out by kiling both donald and goofy two lackie of king mickey and asshole flynn rider as wel but you guys also to failed your two missions that where give to all twenty six of you as wel witch make ms gothel realy angry right nowe butalso me and why both and wand get rid of all guys right now punchiser everysingle one of you exspect for weiss and sable and my ledaer four apprentices they wond get punishes but

rest here wil get punsihes for there failerd there two mission that where give by me and ms gothel both but any way you all fifthy are so lucky right now because why both have chains meins not because of all fifthy of you no but thank to my colleague xibar how hase given ms gothel nader change to capture those two princess ofv heart kairi and rapunzel and that one prince of light sora bring them all three back to me and xibar both are leader master xehanort and get rid of donald and goofy and flynn rider by kill those other three and me and xibar both have oder from are leader master xehanort to give ms gothel one last change to proef her self by complete her two missions and both are and her own that where you all fifthy come in and xibar four apprentices also come in and are leader master xehanort four apprentices how al four wil be leading bycomes your four bosses here by oder of me and xibar and other member of are groep call real origanization 14 and are leader master xehanorts and xibar four apprentices and weis and sable and seifer and shuyin witch mein that they all eight

be take oder from ms gothel and thatmein that they are all eight your bosses of all thirdty five of you bad guys here as wel and as for both are leader master sehanort four apprentices shanon and sharon and darel and daren they wil be enoucle with ms gothel witch meins that they four bosses aand leaders of all eight of youre bosses and ifen all thirdty five and if they failed they wond be punch no but all thirdty five you

bad guys wil and not them is clear everyone here becauseme and my own student marinx both have go back to real organization 14 home world ande come with xibar witch that shanon and sharon and darel and daren wil take my place as you bosses and leader of all fifthy five you togethere with ms gothel do everthing four and ms gohel all five say and tell you what do is that clear and now me and my student must both go back

to are home but byfore shanon and sharon and darel and daren i wand you four to give thies baskets full my own flowers and this back full of bottle wend golden sun hot water from this world create by are leader master xehnort and give it to ms gothel and also gve her this note that wil tell her what she need do with it inoder to cut off her daugther rapunzel long hair

with magical scissors that i have given her earlier shall need both thies thing oder her plan and are plan to both work but there is one warning thing she must be carefull wend she use magicall scissors that give her earlier and flowers and those bottle and that all riden on that note as instrucion tell her that she read hole note about make forever young potion and here are all increading there are inside large bag as wel and becarefull with all this stuf tuck ose all 8 member of real origanization 14 three years with younng xehanort and xemnas and mask red figure and his own apprentices and ansem seeker of darkness and are leader master xehanort and maleficent and pete all eight help as wel fine all thies incerendings in oder to make thies potion of forever young witch only witch nowe how to make like ms gothel but there only off increndings to make atleast twenty potions sins why

only brougth twenty here and why also wand six of those potion as wel and she keep other th six thien potion wand she make all twenty of those potion but onlt last 25 years why can alweas get more incredings for her later wans rule all worlds turn them into darkness and nowe me and my own apprentices go so good luke all you bad guy he said to his master four apprentices and rest of other fifthy bad guys how all nodded and shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four oder baby face and

bouncer and bonapate and Bearnaise four brother of twaaldf beagle boys to grap larger bag full increading and bag full of twenty bootle full with golden sun water and note and baskets full of twenty flowers bring it back all to ms gothel room inside her tower but sins they could clime tower wade thie two bags because would break bottle and destory sun water so and that why all four there bosses shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four creat dark portel togethere that last longer

then normale dark protal and other side dark portal would lead to ms gothel room inside tower that was save rotenty to for four beagle take wans they where other side dark protal they put down aoyh large and little bag and basket indide ms gothel room and return all four back to same true dark portal back to other side witch was snuggle duckling after they four done and they all four of beagle bouys return back sit cheere and cellbrith over that they got a dream with other beagle boys and stabington brother there thugs nd ifen hook and ungly thug also join them and it was is not bear they where drinking to cellbright soon victory over are six heroes sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider and bulleye said

"I got a dream, I got some dream, I…" and then baggy domest one of twaalf begle boys saw Gothel. "Oooooh, somebody get me a glass,because coz I just found me a tall drink of water."just kidding how are you ms gothel

Gothel chuckled. "Oh, stop it baggy you big fat lug. A-ha-ha-ha-ha."Gothel then pointed her dark sword at the baggy from look add secert passe "Where's that tunnel led out?"can some that not drunk and why is everyoe beat up bad dont tell my they all twenty failed there two mission that where given to me and marluxia she saidto everyone of bad guys how all nodded and then

"Ah! Sword!" vivi said to her and then hook exclaimed, he then went to talk about the tunnel to was stop by his two boses stbington brothers both told here everthing about ahat hapen here and that they and there all tweny four thudg where working for master xehanort four apprentices nowe because marluxia put them in charge after they explain everything that have hapen here and that all twenty six of them nowe for wotking her and those four apprentice beacuse are enoucle to ms gothel and she nodded and understand and then darel and daren both tell her rest and shanon and sharon both give two stabington borther and bigtime and bulleye all four they oder tell other ten beagle boys and twenty four thugs of stabington brother to go after four thien corupte guards inoder to capture sora and kairi and rapunzel those three get rid of donald and goofy and flynn rider by killing all three of them as both stabingbrother and two beagle boys leader all four heard oder by both sister shanon and sharon follow commend and then they four oder both gags ten beagleboys and ten of there twenty four thugs go into that secert passa way or tunnel go after four thien corupte guards an ten beagle boys and ten thugs all head inside secert passa way witch leade to tunnel and wans there all 20 gone then cellbristion continoue with rest of fourthy thugs and weiss and sable also both join them but they both wond sing not take a drink aame ghoose with seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and stabington brothers and as they continoue cellbrithing

Meanwhile in the passage Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Flynn and Rapunzel were waking through and having a conversation with each what have just hapen

Donald still didn't trust Flynn after finding out he's wanted for a also did not trust two tsviet brother weiss and sable of eight legendry warriors

"Well, I've got to say, didn't know you guys had that in you back all those twenty bad guy there how are twaalf beagle boys and those six vilains you nowe seifer punk and rai weido and fuu pirate girl and vivi that look like heartles and animal hunter with white lion hair on face weiss and vampire hunter with bandages on his face sable That was pretty impressive." Flynn said referring to the show eveyone out on in the all twenty bad guys work fort here arc enemies six guys in black in goat are all six part of real origanization 14 and work for master xehanort

And then"I know!"where awsome Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly before composing herself. "I know."flynn rider but that what you just said about those eight vilains was real rude and not nice because they help ose all six escape save lily from four guys in black goats and those other two thugs leader aith there twenty four thugs witch stil have told five of ose how they all twenty six where wel flynn rider and then

"Well Flynn. We definitely had a lot of fun back all those twenty bad guys exspect when there four leaders guy in black goats from real origanization 14 disside to crash party with twenty six thugs o wel atleast why all six escaped thanks to two tsviet brother weiss and sable Right Kairi?" Sora asked her as she nodded and she tell to him as she look add him nd he look back add her as wel after done talkin to rapunzel and flynn rider and teh kairi said to him

"You bet Sora."that was pretty awsome twhat why all six did back there to disscraed all those twenty bad guy and both those brother weiss and sable where realy nice maybe they both change there live just lea wans return back to normale remember Kairi said sora ho nodded what she told him give her a kiss she beging to blush abnd was happy give him a kiss back and then

Rapunzel spoke up again. "So, Flynn, where're you from ?"and how where those two thug leader with four guy in black goats working together to searh for six of ose she said to him as he nodded and then he said to her

"Whoo-oo! Sorry, blondie, I don't do back-story. " and no ime going tell you how those two thugs leader where not untile why all six get out of this stinking tunnel Flynn her as rapunzel nodded and then sora said

"Oh come on Flynn. We just want to get to know you more."about you And if nowe those two thugs leader where working with four guys in black goat from real origanizantion 14 and master xehanort come on why wond tell five of ose about ho the both are flynn rider please Sora him as he nodded stil reffused to tell five of them how those two thug leader that where four guy in black goat and wiorking toheres and then

"Yeah. I especially want to know if we can trust you or not!"so better tell ose how two where with four guys black goat from evil bad guy groep why all nowe name of what eviol dark rule master xehanort that all four are realy vermilard with better tell ose ore eles going thunder strike Donald him and flynn rider just aginored him and continoue with five of them true tunell and then goofy said to donald

"Donald." Goofy spoke up. "We just want to get to know him more. We can't do it your way. We have to do it peacefully."if nowe more about how those two thug leaders are that where with four in black goat from real origanization 14 and there leader master xehanort and ime pretty sure if why ask him nicelily then he wil tell eventuly and if do it your way by treathing his life goofy said to donall as he nodded and became pissoff add what goofy told not to do to flynn rider

And then "Uh. Ok, if you say so."goofy wil this your and sora and kairi and rapunzel wa Donald said crossing his wings. As all four look add hi mand then

"Anyway. Can you please tell us about you Flynn and how two those thugs ledders where?" Sora again and he nodded and then flyn rider said to him and his other five new friends all look add him exspect donald ho stil pissoff goofy ho told him not hurt flnn rider

Then "Sorry,you guys it's like I said, I don't do backstory."about past with those two thugs leaders or how they are Flynn said."However I am becoming very interested in blondie's backstory. Now I, I know I'm not supposed to mention the long hair."he said to five of them as they all five nodded and then all five said

"Nope." Everyone said in flynn rider and then

"Or the mother."or those six guys black goats workin for master zohanort and his groep call the real origanizutiun 14 because there also both a secert im right you guys Flynn all five of them as nodded

And then "Uh uh."yes that rruen and it origanization 14 not origanizuniun and master xehanort and master zohanort flynn rider your really domass some times and yes they both are secert Everyone said in him

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."or toad Flynn said before Rapunzel spoke him angry and she said to him out loud as he look add her and then

" his Chameleon."you dumass Rapunzel him angry

" you guy dont have be sorude to me and Here's my question though blondie: if you want to see the lanterns so badly with your four friends here , why haven't you gone before?"all all twenty bad guy how all work for those four guy in black goat ho all four part of groep call real origanization 14 and ther leader master xehanort and byfor they all show up here same ghoose with four friends here Flynn her and all four of her friends as all five nodded and then

Everyone looked at each other feeling uneasy. "Do we have to tell him it?" Donald his four friends as nodded and then kairi said quietly to donald

"We should, so long as we make sure he doesn't tell anyone."about it Kairi to donald and then rapunzel nodded and she said to kairi and donald

"Ok."then Rapunzel said before turning to Flynn. "Uh. Well..."she was was nurfens and then sora cutt her off

And he said"You see Flynn rider about those guy black..." Sora spoke to him when he cut off when suddenly the cave began to all six of them

Everyone looked around the cave. "Flynn?" Everyone asked in torch him as he nodded and then

everyone turned and saw a light coming to behide them that where The source of the light was the thir thien corupt guards and there corupte captain of guards how all hade escape out of zack and rikku and wakka and yuffie and selphie all five of them graps thanks to maximus the white horse his help that ccared all five of them keep thm away fourty thien corupte guards so that they good escaped and they were running directly to them!as all of are heroes here as saw it

and then"Flynn?!" Everyone asked in him

"why final found you Rider add last!" The corupt captain exclaimed as he ran to the group with his third thien lolat corupt guard and as flynn nodedd and then

He said to his five friends "Run! RUN!" Flynn exclaimed and everyone ran forward through the cave trying to get away from the fourthy thien corupte stop them abnd when after all six of them try capture them

In a few moments the group ran out of the cave and were in the middle of a canyon with a weak wooden dam. The group ran to a ledge ahead of them and looked down.

They saw another cave at the bottom of the canyon but suddenly the Stabbington there four bosses guy black goats all six appeared after breaking through a shaft blocked off by wooden planks. They were holding both a swords and there four bosses holding key blades were looking for sora and kairi and rapunzel and donald and goofy and twaalf beagle boys wjhere with them as wel all holding bass ball bats six of them hade spike on bass ball bats and other six did not have spike on there bass ball bats and there 12 of thug where with thema also holding all 12 swords as wel

"Who's it thoose guys why saw in snuggly duckling earlier how are thoose two?" Everyone asked he nodded and he said to sora and kari and donald and goofy and rapunzel all five of them as look all add him

"and yes them all right met earlier and They don't like me." Guys in goats are with them those 12 beagle boys as wel ifen have of there own gang Flynn said pointing at the four guy in black goats and 12 beagle boys and 12 of there own thugs of there gangs

Then The 14 corupt guards appeared in front of the group."Who's that?" Rapunzel flynn rider

This 14 guys are trayertor and "They don't like me either." Flynn said pointing to the corupte guards.

Then Maximus appeared in front of the corupt guards. "Who's that horse?!" Everyone asked in him

"Ok let's just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn't like me ifen those beagle boys and those four guys black goats are bosses all thoose twenty six bad guys here!" Flynn his five friends as nodded and then some thing hapen when shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four bosses knip there fingers add all six of are heroes here and something bad hapen

Suddenly a large group of heartless and nobodies both appeared around the group."What are both those these things?"four guy in balck goats just summon Flynn and Rapunzel asked in four friends as all four nodded and then goofy told them what both those creature where and he said to flynn and rapunzel both

"These dark creatures and white creatures and are both called heartless and nobodies." How cane by summon from guy like those four bad guys in black hooded goats Goofy two of them as rapunzel and flynn rider

"And let's just say,that they both those groep of creatures don't like us."as four guy black hooded goat dont like ose idera Donald flynn and rapunzel how both then nodded and then four guy in black goat look add them and they four said lisswn up everyone of bad guys and heartles and nobodies capture thies three sora and kairi and Rapunzel and kill other three donald and goofy and flynn rider and other three back to ose and all four said to both heartless and nobies how both nodded and both groep got mess ready to attack of all six of them and try capture sora and kairi and rapunzel and where going to kil donald and goofy and flynn rider

Eveyone got their keyblades, magic staff and shield out ready to battle both the heartless and the approsed all six of them and sora said to rapunzel

"Rapunzel. Get somewhere safe. We'll try to hold both groep them off." Sora said to Rapunzel and she nodded.

"Here Flynn!" Rapunzel exclaimed handing her golden fry pan from her invisble back pack to then

Rapunzel hooked her hair to a broken wooden beam and swung herself to a nearby hide from both groa the heartless and the nobodies as both started attacks

Then Everyone looked at the two enemies groeps in front of then sora said his four friends ho nodded

"Attack!" Sora exclaimed and everyone charged at the enemies both heartless and nobodies but Flynn seemed to not know what to do since all he has is golden frying then as heartless and nobodies continoue and

Sora began to attack some heartless and nobodies both next to him and was able to take them out with a few hits as well as some powerful hits and magic spells such as fire,and ice and them and

Sora then turned to his left and helped Kairi who was trying to fight off some heartless and nobodies and beagle boys,and fsome of stabing brothers there thugs and fuwe corupte guards as wel and together they were able to fight all them thugs and beagele boys and corupt guards with there magic and then all four bosses in black goats said of o come one you guys can can none you ifen do two spimple jobs just capture those two already shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four said to both all heartless and nobodies and to some of four brothers of twaalf beagle boys and 6 thugs

And They fought well against the heartless and nobodies and beagle boys but they were a bit weary about the thugs Since they were both living human beings they didn't want to kill ghoose with beagle boys as wel so try nort hurt them that mutch

Then Donald was busy fighting the some heartless and nobobies by casting fire, ice and thunder spells at the heartless and nobodies and corupte thugs and beagle boys all of them and Donald was able to fight off the heartless and nobodies but was weary about the guards and thugs and beagle boys like Sora and Kairi, he didn't want to kill the guards or thus or beagle boyus fight them b hithing them on heads

Goofy was fighting off heartless and nobodies and guards and thugs and some beagle boys using his shield to block blows from the heartless and nobodies and guards and beagle boys and thugs on him and his continoue knocking them out by hithing beagle boya all twaalf on head same ghoose guards and thugs wel they kill the heartless and nobodies and

Sometimes he would do his famous Goofy spin attack on the enemies which gave him an advantage. Like Sora, Kairi, and Donald he did well waist the heartless and nodobies but he didn't want to kill the guards or thugs or beagle boys started hit them on heads as wel and beagle boys and thug where knock out that attack him and but then they all got back on feets

And Everyone was doing well against all the enemies and protecting Flynn who still didn't know what to do since all he had was the golden both his hands and

While the intense battle was going on Rapunzel was suddenly surrounded by heartless and nobodies and two leader of beagle boys and she looked really scared when she saw heartles and nobodies and both beagle boys all looking add her then she scearm to her four friends

"Ah! Help! Someone help me!" thies two beagle boys call both big time and bulleye and thies two creature type all wand attack me Rapunzel cried her four friends and one of her four friend heard rapunzel

Kairi turned to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! Hang on all save you from beagle boys and thugs!" Kairi exclaimed feeling worried about in fear and then

She ran to the cliffs edge and fired blasts of light at the heartless and them nobodies making them both disappear knock out two beagle boys and two thugs all four rapunzel clame down and then

Then kairi saw some heartless and nobodies both groep scaling the canyon walls to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! Throw me your hair! I'll swing to you!" kairi ask to her and rapunzel nodded and she then said to one of her four frands as she lookn add kairi and anser to kairi and

"Here Kairi!" Rapunzel throwing her hair to the wooden beam which wrapped around it before moving in fronting Kairi. Ho nodded what rapunzel as she look and add her

Then Kairi grabbed the hair and she swung herself to the rock where Rapunzel she landed infront of her and then shanon one of four bad guy in black goat said get those two girls and bring them to four of ose and as the heartless and the nodoby both nodded and

Then the heartless and the nobody both started to surrounded the girls and Kairi began her battle against the heartless and nobodey like she did earlier. Butt now she was protecting both creatures type and then sora said to his girl friend kairi

"Kairi!"bycarull that alot of the heartles and nobody youre dealing with lets my take care of corupt captain of guards Sora exclaimed to her. As kairi nodded and

Then "Don't worry Sora! I'll protect Rapunzel! From the heartles and nobody here and you can Focus on protecting are other three friends from last six beagle boys and thugs and last six corupte guards !" Kairi exclaimed referring to Flynn,and Donald and both of of them where dealing with last six beagle boys and six thugs and six corupte guards only six thien bad guy left to deal wit hand groep of heartles and nobody

Then Sora nodded what his girl friends said to him and he continued to fight the enemies with the friends Suddenly, oblivious to Sora, the captain of the corupte guard got up from taking a hit from Sora earlier and walked menacingly to Flynn."I've been waiting a long time for this Rider." To ghet my reveage

again you by kiling you for good traytor The corupte captain said flynn rider and Sora saw the corupt captain about to kill sword and Ho look in fear and then sora said "Hang on Flynn!"i wond let bastard of corupte captain of guards kill you because ime going take down and arrest after where down with him and his 13 corupte guards by tied them all 13 up and the corupt captain as wel sora said to flynn rider ho nodded and agreed with one of his five friends

and Sora ran to the corupt captain and locked his keyblade with the evil captains sora said to corupte captain "I won't let you hurt him!"or kil him veacuse going stop you and tied up for other guards from kingdom of corona ho can arrest you for betrayel Sora exclaimed to the corupt nodded and then said to sora one of are four hero "Your making a big mistake boy by assisting that thief!"because nowe all have turn you in to those four guy in goats over there to get my reward four bag 5000 munny now better preper your self boy The captain exclaimed to nodded

and They continued to lock on to their blades before giving each other a powerful push sending both of them sliding on the ground staying on their then

Sora was about to go fight the corupte captain but more heartless and nobody were attacking him. He went to focus on the heartless and nobody but saw the other corupte guards getting up and focusing on then sora said to flynn rider as he look add him

"Flynn! Fight back! Use the golden frying pan!"that you got from rapunzel it way take those 13 corupte guards down Sora exclaimed throwing more hits at the nobody and two of six beagle boys that where stil standing and hade basse bats in there hands with out spike on them as continoue with sora with six thug of stabington brother there gang ho all six hade grap bass ball bats that they got from beagle boys and try hit sora with it on haed to knock him out in oser to capture him for thw four guy in black goats there boss and ms gothel ho is rapunzel adopte mother and

Then Flynn, in a panic, banged two corupte guard in the there head with the golden frying pan and did the same thing to the other 11 corupte guards. After a few moments of dodging attacks and banging the corupte guards with the golden frying pan they were all 13 corupte they all 13 knocked out. And unconscious and all 13 where tied up with vines after they all 13 where knock out and unconscious and then Flynn was really impressed with using the golden frying pan as a weapon.

And he said to him self out loud "Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn exclaimed excitedly. And

Then Goofy saw Flynn excited about the golden frying pan and wanted to try out as wel and he said to flynn rider one of his five friends as look add him

"Hey Flynn. Can I try that?" and nice work by taking care of those 13 corupte guards by tied them all 13 up Goofy Flynn nodded yes and gave Goofy the golden frying Goofy with the golden frying pan and shield used both weapons to take out the remaining nobody and two of the six remaning beagle boys and thugs both standing and then The shield was an effective weapon but the golden frying pan really did

the work for him by doing great damage to both the nobodys and two beagle boys and two thugs as wel He seemed to take out the heartless and nobody both in only two hits thanks to the golden frying then All the heartless and nobody that were attack him where then all destroyed and both baegle boys where lying on ground unconscious and two thugs as wel Goofy was very all of dish

then Goofy turned to Flynn showing the golden frying pan smiling."I like this thing."it help out alot again beagle boys and thugs and both heartless and nobody Goofy flynn rider as he nodded and smiled and stud proud by making pose fopr goofy and then sora say to all his five friend kairi and donald and goofy and flynn as all five nodded and look add him after they where done rest of heartless and nobody and last four beagle boys and last thugs how all eight knock oput and unconscious and then sora said to all his five friends

"Way to go you guys! That should be the last of bothof them!"the heartles and nobody and all 14 corrupt guards and all twaalf beagle boys and twaalf thugs all 14 bad guys knock out and unconscious Sora all his five friends ho nodded and agreed with him and then

Suddenly Maximus drew a sword in his mouth and pointed at the group. Then a few more heartless and nobodieboth appeared next to with him and then

Sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn ridwr all five look up add four guy in black hooded goats how are boss of all 24 bad guys and heartless and nobody here all of them attack are 6 heroes and then shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four of 24 bad guys there bosses in black goats then said why canot belief this that all 24 of you guys failed your two task that where giving to you by two of are boss marluxia and xibar and ms gothel are

partner you all 24 are nothing bundes of idoit ho canot complete two simple taks that where gibing to all 24 of you guys why all four are realy dissapiont in every single of you 24 bad guys and all 24 you guys hade to do was capture both sora and kairi and for are leader master xehanort and capture rapunzel for ms gothel and kill other three flynn rider and those two lackie donald and goofy ho are working for a satupite mouse

mickey ho preffetig all 24 of you by why case that why all four have to take care of this all by are self maybe with some help sable and weis and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and shuyin and both stabingbrother and all nyne of you get your ass over here take care of thiss other three trouble makers donald and goofy and flynn rider and by kil all three of them nowe and wel all nyne of you guys do that then why four wil take care of sora and kairri and rapuzel by aapture all three of them nowe get work on swecond task all nyne of you and all four of there boses said to weis and sable and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and both stabington brother where stil down inside canyone and all nyne nodded and summon there weapons add same time and then both weis and sable stude next to maximus and heartless and nobody with seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and

then "Oh. Not quite." Yet you guys it not over yet because it look like siefer and rai and fuu and vivi and weiss and sable all seven wand to fight all six of ose Sora kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and fllynn rider all five nodded and then

Goofy awkwardly handed the golden frying pan back to nodded to his five friend "Ok. Are we seriously fighting a horse with more heartless and nodoby and thies seven bad guys as wel?" Donald asked in all his five friend ho nodded and

then"I know Donald. This has got to be one of the weirdest fights I've ever been in."but he atleast why get to fialy fight seifer and rai and fuu and vivi again ifen weiss abnd sable nowe and there four bosse in black hooded goats dis is exided Sora said but suddenly Maximus threw his sword at Sora. And then goffy say to sora as he look add him with others of his five friend all worry about sora from gething attack by a horse name maximus and then goofy then said to him

"Sora look out!" Goofy sore ho is one of his best friend and Sora saw this and blocked the blow with his keyblade. "Right, right, right. Never let my guard down, even when fighting a horse." Sora said correcting his five friends nodded what he hade said to all five of them and then Sora unlocked his keyblade with Maximus' sword and then Flynn went to fight the horse and weiss and sable while Sora, Donald and Goofy went to fight the heartless. Nobodies and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and four guy in black

hooded goats and then four bosses of 24 bad guys and seven other bad guys here they all four said nowe lissen all of seven why only have fuwe say so better all seven lisen because hate repeathing good nowe lissen why wand you seifer and rai and fuu and vivi all four to take care of thies two trouble maker call donald and goofy first by kiling both of them and wel why four tour bossew wil take care of thies other three

trouble maker sora and kairi and rapunzel by capture all three for ms gothel and mastar xehanort and weis and sable both you need take care of macho idoite guy here call flynn rider here by kiling him as wel nowe that is being said everyone4 nowe there jobs why only othing left to say all seven of you and that is nattack get them they all four bosses in black goats said all seven of there servents ho all seven nodded and then

and then second fight started and Kairi managed to clear out all the heartless and nobodies that surrounded her and Rapunzel and looked to see that the boys were in trouble. And she said to rapunzel "They're in trouble." This doenot look good ife they have to fight weiss and sble and seifer and rai and fuu and viviand there four bosees guy black goats why have help are three friends donald and goofy and flynn rider aand my boy friend sora as wel again thies ten other bad guys Kairi said to nodded and grape normale fry pan and was ready attack and hit shanon on head with it and kairi was ready to fight sharon as wel

and then "Girls, you should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!"and do i realy have animal hunter guy white lion hair look like barbainen and vampire hunter dude with bandage around his face look like mummy dont tell my both of them with horse as wel Flynn exclaimed still fighting the both tsviet legendry warrior brother weiss and sable ho where both pissoff nowe they both sauid your going died dome macho boy insulthingt both of ose again they both brother said to flynn rider ho look in fear as nodded and try block both them with horse maximus as wel and

Then Maximus flicks the golden frying pan out of Flynn's hands. "Uh oh." Sora, Donald and Goofy a little help here said after finishing off the heartless and nodoby and stil fighthing both brother weiss and sable

Flynn had a nervous look on his face. "How 'bout two out of three?"so what do say boys and maximus He asked the weis and sable ass all three nodded and

Then "Flynn!" Rapunzel exclaimed throwing her hair to Flynn which wrapped itself around his hand and pulled him off the cliff leaving Maximus astonished and both tsviet brothers legendr warriors all three standing there watching flynn rider graphing rapunzel long hair swung rope hi mto save they from all three of them

Flynn swung on the hair and is about to be struck by the Stabbington Bros. "Flynn! Look out!"! Everyone him to what where hey was going to and

Rapunzel pulled her hair up giving Flynn extra air time. This proves to be an advantage as the Stabbington bros. slashed their swords but missed Flynn. And weis and sable als try attack flynn as wel with both there swords slashed their swords but missed as wel and then

Flynn laughed at the two criminals and two villains . "Ha! You should see your faces lionhead and vampire boy thug leaders because you all four look…" he said but then he crashed into a wooden plank. "...ridiculous and you two weiss and sable both look stupite with that animal hunter and vampire hunter outfits are both gay."

sora, Donald and Goofy saw the horse glaring at them and twaalf beagle boys getting up and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi where all six thiend gething closer to them. "We can't stay here!"with all thies bad guy here Donald his five friends ho all five nodded

"What do we do?!"about all this Goofy asked desperately to his four friends and donald and they all five nodded

"We're gonna need to go down the ladder and run!"because hate to say this but donald is right there tomany bad guys for ose six to hadel why leave nowe Sora exclaimed pointing to the ladder in front of him and his five friends as kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn ridder all five nodded and look add trio ran from the all they enemies and all twaalf beagle boys and slid their way down the ladder and to the ground four bosses guy black goats of all badguy here nooded and shanon and sharon and

darel and daren all four said to twenty bad guy and stabington brothers what are your all waithing for because there gething away hurry after thejm byfor punnis every single one of you now hurry up and capure those three sora and kairi and rapunzel and those other two lackies donald and goofy of stupite mouse king mickey ho are clowns and that droke flynn rider and kill them three right nowe so hurry up stabington brothers and beagleboys and four of you villains seifer and rai and fuu and vivi nowe all eight thien of you get ass down there finishs both jobs that where given to you all eight thien byfor they get away again like last time nowe hurry up all four of there bosses said to all eight thien bad guys look add all four of them

and then are six heroes They ran to the other side of the canyon taking out the Stabbington tsviet brothers all four together with seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and all twaalf beagle boys where chasing after all six of them As they ran they heard of banging wood and saw that Maximus was kicking one of the dams support beams all four look add him

The beam came crashing down and it made a bridge to get to the all twaalf beagle boys and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi all six thien saw this as un apear toney to capture both the girls and sora as wel and

"Oh no!" The girls exclaimed feeling worried. Sora, Donald and Goofy were worried about the girls danger as seifer and rai and fuu and vivi where all four gething closer and weis and horse as wel and then

Suddenly the girls heard Flynn call out to them. "Come on girls! Jump!" byfor all those bad guys capture you two and same ghoose with you sora He exclaimed holding on to Rapunzel's both girls nodded and then

"Come on Rapunzel! We'll have to swing together!" Kairi exclaimed as she and Rapunzel ran to the ledge of their all four villains where gething close to both kairi and rapunzel and as four bosse black goats of all bad guy here where watching hole seen haping right in front there eyes and as there four servents where gething closer to both kairi and rapunzel and then

As the girls got to the ledge, Kairi grabbed Rapunzel and held her by the waist and they jumped together.

Maximus and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi all five tried to grab Rapunzel's hair maximus with his teeth and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi with there hands but they all five four villains fall of clift land on ground knock out and unconscious and

Then Both girls held on to both Rapunzel's hair and each other as they swung down to the ground. Where all four villains lyning unconscious and knock out and then

The girls swung their way to a puddle on the ground and slid over the water. Rapunzel then grabbed her hair and then the girls ran their way to the other three heroes

Then Flynn began to surf his way to the others three heroes as wel on the dams wooden together

But unfortunately it was very unstable so after a few moments parts of the stream broke apart but Flynn still made it to the and kairi and donald and goffy and rapunzel and as saw seifer and rai and fuu and vivi all four flooding away with stearm and sora and kairi and donald and goofty and flynn rider and

rapunzel all four said to four villains bye seifer and bye raio and bye fuu and bye vivi and see all four later as all four of bad guys scearm and seifer and rai and fuu said laugh all wand heroes wil get all six next time and this isnt over wil back and wond by alone why wil going capture you sora and kairi and rapunzel that promish and kill you three donald and goofy and flynn rider as are six heroes look add four bad guys started to flooding away from with stearm wans they where gone

then Suddenly the entire dam burst, sending a massive flood of water down the canyon willing everything in its path out, even Maximus, twaalf begle boys and all twaalf thug from stabbington brothers there gang and and the Stabbington bros and tsviet bros weiss and sable as four guy black goats there bosses watch hole seen happing from high top place on highs clift

then Everyone of are heroes was the dam burst and had looks on horror on their donald said to his five friends as they look add him in horrorand then

"The dam burst!"you guys Donald his five friend ho nodded what he told them and sora then said

"RUN!"you guys Sora exclaimed as everyone one of his friends ran for their lives to get away from the massive fast as they good and to save they

As everyone of ar heroes ran for their lives, the flash flood sent a massive boulder down and it looked like it was going to crush and kairi and donaldand goofy and rapunzel nd flynn rider all six saw all third thien corupte guards and corupte captain also flooding away with massiv flood away from them as wel and wans they where gone as wel then are six heroes saw another cave in front of them and ran for their lives to get into sora then said his five friend here and

"you guys move Faster! hurry!"inside here quick Sora exclaimed as his five friends and him all six continued to run to the fast as they good

In a few moments, everyone of are heroes made it to the cave just in time before the boulder fell and trapped them inside. Despite trapping everyone inside the cave the Boulder didn't stop the water from flowing into the four bad guy black goats outside watch it happing they all four open dark potal togethere and they wend true it would lead them inside of cave where sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flynn rider and then kairi said to her fibe friends

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Kairi exclaimed feeling very scared. Everyone of her five friends ran back into the cave to try to find a back way out but all they found was a wall, no way then a dark portal open infront of them and as watch shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four coming out of it and then

And then sora said quietly o no it them those four bosses of all those bad guys you nowe wans black goats from real origanization 14 and why need to get oput of here nowe byfor fine all six of ose sora wisper to his five friends ho all five nodded whay he just told them about danger that they where in right nowe and then

donald said quietly to his five friends sora is right lets go you guys byfor fine ose all six and wil big danger donald wispering and his four friend and sora all five nodded and then goofy said quietly to all five of them as continoue hiding from four guy black goats

sora and donald are both right you guys why canot stay here or wil ider drown or found by those four guy black goats from real origanization 14 so lets get out of here byfor fine ose all six goofy wispering to his five friends ho all five nodded and then kairi said quietly

to her five friends ho look add her wel all six stil hiding from four guy in black goats you guys look there is exits out side cave on oder side of water all have do is dive and swim to oder side of cave and where save and sound and away from those four bad guys here black goats ho are searhing for all six ose right nowe lets do that you guys lets get out of here kairi wispered to her five friends ho all five nodded and In desperation, the team dove into the water to find a way out but they found nothing good do brak open exits . The team then tried to break the rocks to get out but nothing worked.

Flynn tried to move rocks out of the way but he couldn't move any rocks but he did scrape his hand opening a four bad guy in black goats where stil searhing for are six heroes as continoue hiding from all four of them and they diside to give up searh and leave by create dark portal wans all four of them walk true and left cave and wans they where gone

Then The team of heroes kept diving to find a hole to make bigger or something, but found nothing then they decided to give donald said to his five friends

"It's hopeless!"ho are going get out of here nowe where lost Donald exclaimed all his five friends

"It's no use. I can't see anything." And those four bad guys in black goats wil back soon finish two jobs by capture you three sora and kairi and rapunzel leaving me and donald and goofy to died here Flynn his five friends as all five nodded and with a scared faces

"I can't find anything either."icase where lost you guys and those four guy in black goats wil be back soon to capture me and my girl friend kairi here and my friend rapunzel and leave you my other three friends donald and goofy and flyyn here rotten and stareving from hunger and dieding by hide Sora said his five friends as they all five nodded what he just said to all five of them and goofy said to his five friends

"Neither can I."fine un exits icase me and donald and flynn are really going died here all three wel you three sora and kairi and rapunzel get capture by those four bad guy in black hoodev goats from that evil groep the real origanation 14 and there evil leader master xehanort ho wil turn you sora and kairi both into seeker of darkness Goofy said feeling his five friends that there was no hop left for all six of them as sora and kairi and donald and flynn and rapunzel all five nodded and as hop was lost then

Rapunzel refused to give up and dove into the water to try to find a way out hit was stopped by said

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there ."only if you are mermaid or fish person fine way out here ore if you can breath under water but nobody can do that so hoples Flynn said trying to comfort Rapunzel but she is very scared. And Kairi was very scared too and she held onto Sora to try to gain some comfort in this moment that may end their then she said to her boy friend sora ho nodded and look add her and

"Sora? Is this the end?"for all six of ose Kairi asked feeling scared and starting to shed a few eyes and Sora just held onto Kairi. "I don't know Kairi. I don't want it to be though."That was all Sora could say. He didn't want to accept that this was the end but the situation they are in, he had to accept that this may be the all four of them and rapunzel and flynn rider both as wel and then

Kairi leaked more tears and then she began to sob and continued to hold on to Sora. If this was indeed the last moments of their lives, all Kairi wanted to do was hold onto Sora until their time of life is then

Rapunzel began to sob too. "This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this."and "I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynn." Rapunzel sobbed. "I'm so sorry everyone of my other four friends."and then

As Rapunzel and Kairi sobbed and everyone was feeling very scared, Flynn spoke up to contioue looking sad and look add him what he was about to say

"Eugene." He his five friends ho nodded and

"What?" Everyone asked in flynn rider and

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Flynn or Eugene said revealing his real five friends and then

"Eugene Fitzherbert?" Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy asked in flynn rider as he nodded and then

"Well yeah. Someone might as well know."but dont tell weiss animal hunter and sable vampire hunter that about my real name you guys Eugene his five friends

"We never knew that Flynn, I mean Eugene."dont worry your real name is save with ose Sora said letting out a little eugene rider and his others four friends and all five nodded and then rapunzel look add eugene rider as he look add her his four friends as wel

Rapunzel smiled. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel confessed making Eugene have an awestruck look on his then he said to her

"What?" eugene rapunzel as she and her four friends and all five nodded what eugene rider said

Everyone gaped. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel exclaimed sora said to his four friends and rapunzel here as look add him

"That's it! That's how we'll find a way out of here!" but where also going need yoiur help donald with your magic to transfrom ose into mermaid just like last time in water world remember Sora exclaimed to rapunzel and donald and his other three friends and then donald said

But the water level reached up to their chests. "You might wanna sing like now!"and sora nowe what you mein but that not going work here sora because this world tangled and not world of atlantica that secret remmber keyblade rules vissicks Donald sora and rapunzel ho both nodded and sora aggreed with hi mand he said to donald o yea sorry i vergot that rule again i nowe it wond but what if me and kairi can breath under water like people from other world like mermaid and siren from old sea story that me and riku and are adopte mother tell both of ose byfor me and riku wend bed when why where younger and ime pretty sure kairi grand mother did same thing for her telly story like

that i wan nowe for sure if it work so kairi lets try out after rapunzel begin sing you and me jump water do not hold are breath and see what happen oke he said to his girl fiend ho nodded and then said to him uh sora are sure that good idera to not hold are breath what i fit doesnot work then wil both drown are you apsultley sure about this sora my boy friends because it just a might and mystery and legend of siren with wings and that can breath under water but if true then do wand try it out and if you stay by my side if ghos romg oke then lets do this wans rapunzel start singing her song kairi said her boy friend sora ho nodded what she said to hi mand he agreed with her and then both look add rapunzel and there other three friends and then

The water had risen to their chins now. Rapunzel began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine!" Everyone exspect sora and kairi took a deep breath and the water covered them all. And something strange hapen to sora and kairi both about lost there everyopne look shock foutgth they where both going drown but then they both transfrom into two siren as sora hair bycame light brown it started to glow and his eyes bycame light cyan

also stated to glow and his body hade light blue strips around him also started to glow and kairi hair bycame light red also started to glow and her eyes turn light blue also started to glow as wel and she also hade blue light strip all around her body just like sora they started to glow as wel and they both got with wings ho glow as wel just like lilt and maya both those two from borderlands 1 and 2 and then donald an goofy and eugene all three look shock with there mouth close and then

Sure enough her golden hair glowed an eerie yellow. Eugene let out a yelp when he saw her hair glow and his two friends sora and kairi both transfrom into siren ho good breath under water and which caused him to lose a bit of sora and kairi both nodded save him by using there siren power create bubble so that eugene good hold his breath and donald and goofy as wel ho also got a bubble of air around there faces and rapunzel as wel aho also got bubble of air around her face and as The glow continued to flow and sure enough everyone found an opening in the cave which was a way out. They swam to the opening and dug their way sora and kairi both use there siren power blow hole true small cave and wans it was big inof then

In a few moments, the wall burst open and everyone was out of the cave but they fell into a then both sora and kairi return back to normale self and

Then Everyone eles pushed themselves into shore, and surfaced from the water coughing and sputtering sora and kairi both stud there and watch there four friends and they all four look shock add both of them and both sora and kairi nodded and then

Everyone besides Eugene felt very happy knowing they are alive. Eugene couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel's glowing sora and kairi both there transfromation into a siren and then rapunzel said to her five friebnds as all five look add her and then

"We made it."thanks to both sora and kairi and me Rapunzel said in her five friends and ho all five nodded and then donald and goofy both said

then"We're alive!"al thanks to you three rapunzel and sora and kairi but how did you two do that Donald and Goofy exclaimed in happiness to there four friends as they all four nodded and then eugen said to rapunzel and both sora and kairi as they all three look add him

"Her hair glows."and those two transfrom into water creatures with wings like out and what are you two Eugene said in he just saw all happing infront of his eyes and both sora and kairi said to him

"look eugene We're alive!"that what matter whhat why are doesnot matter right nowe and what why both bycame just verget about it for nowe Sora and Kairi exclaimed to him hugging each other after they tol deugen rider to verget about what he just saw all happing and he did not agreed and with it but both donald and goofy and rapunzel all three agreed with both sora and kairi diccsation to just verget about it for now and there are inporten thing matter right nowe

Then "I didn't see that all this coming." Eugene said in all five of them stil look add him and then Everyone saw Eugene's disbelief and called out to him as he look add his five friends and they five said

"Eugene." Everyone called he look add all five of them stil disbeliefing what he just all saw happing when they where inside thsat cave and then he said to all five of them as they all five stil look add him

"Her hair actually glows!"and those two sora and kairi both trabnsfrom into water creatures ansd what are those two there both not humans that for sure but what are they both then Eugene said to Pascal in disbelief in what he just all saw inside that cave happing and as he continoue speaking to panscel the chameleon as he nodded and then sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel all five scearm to him again second time and

Then"Eugene." Everyone called but he didnot lission again because he just aginored all five of then and spoke to panscal chameleon again and he said to him

"Why does her hair glow?!"and "Why did those two turn into water creatures what are they all three magical freaks Eugene exclaimed to Pascal in he just saw all happing inside that cave and then his five friends scearm to him again because he aginore them last time as he continoue looking add panscal kameleon

"Eugene!" Everyone called him the last nowe finaly stop aginoring all five of them and nodded and then he said out loud to his five friends and then

"What!" He asked his five friends finaly head his attention and then sora said to eugen rider as look add sora and stop talking to panscal ho is rapunzel pet kameleon and then sora explain it to him

"Rapunzel's hair doesn't just glow."and me and kairi are not water creatures ore fish people not something eles what why both are is mystery and legend witch not going to tell what they do look just call water poeple those from that all you need what me and kairio both are Sora eugene rider as he stil didnot belief what he saw all happing inside that cave when they where trap inside there and then rapunzel said to him

"It's all true what sora said to you Eugene."and where not freaks me and sora and kairi no why three are just diffrend then you are Rapunzel said gathering her togethere and he look add her and but stil didnot belief all this stuf what just happen and then

Pascal smiled at Eugene. "Why is he smiling at me?" He asked not liking where this is like last time and then kairi said to eugene rider as look scared add panscal and he nowe what was going to hapen again

Then Kairi spoke up. "Come on guys. I think it's time to show him. Right Rapunzel?"and lest just verget about what me and sora both are for now if that oke with you guys Kairi her five friends as they nodded and then rapunzel siad to all three sora donald and goofy

"Yes I agree with kairi."why sude tell him you guys Rapunzel sora and donald and goofy to her other three friends ho all three hnodded and then sora said to rapunzel and kairi and donald and goofy all four

"Let's set up camp for tonight, and then we'll show Eugene."and yes lets verget about what hapen to me and kairi both for now because it niot really inporten to nowe Sora his four friends as look add him

Then Eveyone nodded and went to set up camp for the some where diffrend inside forest so that there enemies all twenty four bad guys would not fine then again like last time and they where lucky because ti was dark inside forest so they hade un adventish

Then some where eles inside forest seifer and rai and fuu and vivi also hade sted up camp for tonight and then seifer said to his three friends those six heroes and lion hart if i get my hands on him next time i see him then all kill him belief me you guys he said to his three friends and rai and fuu and vivi all three nodded

And then rai said to seifer yea sure you wil bosses just like last time when try fight him why all three nowe hapen add snuggle duckling remember right you guys that was awsome remmber when seifer got his ass kick heheh by lion hart and fuu as wel by kisaragi that ninja girl remember fuu stund you he said to his three friends ho all three nodded and then fuu said to him

shutup rai it not funny and you nowe that because what ninja girl did to me is un acceptible and you that because she going pay for that next time i see her again with her live because going kill her when i see her next time same ghoost with those other two girls mrs trepe and mrs heartilly all geet them as wel next time siefer that wil by promish and thine they wil never verget any way as for aliase beagle boys ho are

all twaalf sithing right over next to ose camping have they already comeup with plan to capture sora and kairi and rapunzel for are four bosses shanon and sharon and darel and daren wand ose 16 to bring those three back to them and ms gothel and get rid of other two lackie donald and goofy of that stupite king mickey and that droke flynn rider as wel by kiling them all three for good she said to seifer and rai and vivi and all twaalf beagle boys ho all 15 nodded what fuu just said and then vivi spoke and he said to all 15 bad guy here ho all 15 look add him and tvivi look add all 15 of them

youguys what are going do tomorow so what is plan for capturing those two keyblader sora and kairi and rapunzel ms gothel adopte daugther wel hase any of you beagle boys ore you three seifer and rai and fuu and have any of you already came up with plan to capture those three and get rid of other three donald and goofy and flynn rider by kiling them puthing them out of there missry for good wel vivi said to beagle boys and seifer and rai and fuu ho all 15 choke there head to him and all 12 beagle boys said to vivi as look add him

no sir why have not came up with a plan to capture those three sora and kairi and rapunzel for are four masters or get rid of they other two clowns donald and goofy and that asshole flynn rider by killing all thre of them but soon why wil sirs but for nowe lets just rest and enjoy camping side here and eat lots marsmalos and other nice desures oke they all 12 of beagle boys said to vivi and seifer and rai and fuu as they all four nodded and agreed with the beagle boys and enjoy night togethere fink of plan later until tomorow but for nowe they all 16 bad guys wand to enjoy camping side all together and fink of two plan something late Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Gothel was walking through holding her sword of darkness when she came to another passage tunnel with the Snuggly Duckling's logo on she look around and then

She heard the sounds of coughing and groaning and she hid herself. Then out of the passage way came the Stabbington tsviet brother all four soaked to the bone and then one of four said then

"I'll kill 'im. I'll kill that Rider! We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get back the crown. C'mon!"you guys One of the boys told his brother and both weiss and sable before they all four waking their way through the forest. And then sable said to stabington brothers and his own tsviet brother weiss your right stabington bros wil get are revage your not going by one kill rider because me and my brother going kill him well cut him in have at kingdom of corona next time when why meet him for stupite insult torch me and my brother weiss here right brother sable said to his own brother weiss ho nodded and agreed with him but didnot spoke because he was stil pissof about failing there mission and then

Gothel saw this as an opportunity and unsummoned her sword of darkness. She then called out to the stabington brothers and both tsviet brothers. "Boys." And ho are you two doing with your two mission weiss and sable wel did you complete the task that me and mr marluxia and mr xibar why hade give to there leader four apprentices and wel boys any news on missions that four student of mastyer xehanort give you guys wel and where is rest of your aliase beagle boys and four seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and your four bosses shanon and sharon and darel and daren wel she said to both stabington brothers and both tsviet brothers and they all four nodded and then both brother legendry

warrios weiss and sable two said to ms gothel wel must nowe where they all 16 of are aliase are and are four bosses your partners wel here is reason why all 16 caned schoert up when why where trying to capture sora and kairi and rapunzel your daugther with help of the corupt guards and there corupte captain all 14 as help and stabbington brothers there 12 thugs they all 26 try help ose 20 with two mission that where given to ose by

are four bosses shanon and sharon and darel and daren and why all 32 almost succed but then the dam broke when why where fight that boy sora and his girl friends kairi and those two clons bitchs donald and goofy and your wwn daugther rapunzel and mother fucking asshole flynn rider and why 26 almost hade them after corupte

guards and there corupte captain where teid up thanks to six of them but then wans dam was broken a mast flood of water came why four just made it out of water just time but rest of are 16 aliase where not so lucky because they all 16 flood with big stearm wave from water fall to end of river and why dont nowe where they all 16 are right nowe but atleast why nowe where are four bosses your partners are right nowe they both said to ms gothel as she look upsad and dissapionted and

then The stabbington brothers and tsviet legendry warriors brothers all four turned to face Gothel ."Perhaps all four of you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment."you guys because keep scuring up like you four did then me and my partners shanon and sharon and darel and daren your four boss then why all five wil never get are hands on that prince of light sora and those two prinxess of hearts kairi and my daugther rapunzel fort here ledaer master xehanort and his groep real origanization 14 if you guys all 28 keep failing your two mission now lissen up to me she said to all four of them both stabbington brothers and both tsviet brothers

Gothel held out Eugene's satchel and the stabbington bothers drew their both tsviet brothers just aginore her and bioth tuck a sit on wood log and weis and sable both grap bottel of beer from suggly duckling they broth with them from thst place hole bags full of it and two strated drinking it both bottel and they both roaster five fishs on camp fire that from river that they bot hand stabbing brothers hade catch

with there four wooden spear they all four hade made from four wooden sticks from a tree inside forest here both started eathing two fis hand ask ms gothel ho choke her head and then ms Gothel only laughed. "Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that."you two guys and sorry others boys but thanks offer but no ime not

hungry right nowe beacuse i have already eaten some sandwitch and already drink some of my favorate delisouse cook punking soup mhmhm so no thanks because i dont eat thing that come steard out of river out iof forest for cook them inside my pot because ime not animale hunter or monster hunter like you mr weiss and mr sable both are and what you two are doing right nowe any way as for you other two over here call stabbington brothers i have something both might insteard in right

nowe together here catch she said to both stabbing thing brother wans ms gothel was done speaking to both tsviet brothers weiss and sable ho where both stil eathing there cook big large fishs and some other sea creatures and deer and rabbit and wolfs that both hade capture fuwe minute ago by sething animal bear trap and rops with wood nets and boxs with stick with carrot under it rabbits and wooden net covering them with

crass for deers and death rabbits infornt of big pit hole trap for wolf with spike under it and all inside forest around both stabbington brothers and both tsviet brothers and ms gothel both weiss and sable and stabbington brothers hade set up trap for have animals that life inside this part of forest and have of them where death bycame food for both stabbington brothers and tsviet brothers because all four need survive fuwe days inside forest byfor they where going after are six heroes sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel and flnn rider aka eugene fitzherbet but that wil hapen tomorow because tonight weiss and sable and both the stabbington brothers all four tetup camp here for night

then She tossed the satchel and the stbbington bothers fought over a few moments they found what they were looking for, the stolen both tsviet brothers just aginored all of it continoue eathig there and drinking both a fuwe beer bottel and they where both going continoue until both would bycome drunk and

"Well, if that's all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part, hoho, oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy your crown."and as you two mr weiss and mr sable i wand better result next time you two drunkie animal hunter youn both make sick both of you actihing like abunch of barbain savage that what you both are right nowe but ho care and way ime goig go

nowe ime cound both stbbington brothers and both tsviet brothers that all four of you follew four apprentices of master xehanort my partmer mr marluxia leader and because they are all 28 od you bad guy there bosses remember iexspect you guys to respect them and help them all four out also ime send you guys some extra reiforcemens from my other parten mr xibar ho hase

laned my his four apprentices kira aka kibba and ciba aka cabba and kiana aka kale and ciana aka caulifla what caned weird names are those any way cound on you all four of you and your 28 aliaes to follew those four shanon and sharon and darel and daren and help them out with there and my and mr marluxia both are plan that wil be all for nowe no faling any more Gothel said and began to take her leave. then both stbbington brother and both tsviet brothers stop drinking beer bottel and stop eathing and remove all animale traps inside forest around them by making them dissapear all by just fliking there fingers and them wans that was done they both walk to stabbington brothers and ms gothel and

then both stabbing brothers and tsviet brothers all four felt intrigued by Gothel's words. "What's the best part?" One of two the stabbing brothers ms gothel and as she nodded and weiss said to her she look ad all four of them wel are going tell ose what why all four have do weiss said to ms gothel and she nodded then other stabbington brothers spoke and said to her wel witch what do have do this time and do have

plan to capture sora and kairi and rapunzel and get rid of other three donald and goofy and flynn rider by kiling all three of them for good by puthing them out of there missry the other stabbington brothers said to ms gothel and she nodded that as wel and sable spoke to her addd last he said wel then ms gothel you witch what do and mr marluxia wand are four bosses shanon and sharon and darel and daren tell all four of ose and are 26 aliase to do wel sable said to ms gothel add last and she nodded and then they all four look add her

Gothel held out a wanted poster with Eugene's face on it."It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider. And helping my partenrs marluxia own master four apprentices by capuring two of this guys new friends and his other twonw friends the duck and the dog both need to get rid of purment lily by kiling both of them." Gothel said referring to Sora, Kairi,by capturing both for her partner marluxia and Donald and Goofy ho both need disspaer out of side for good by get ride of both of them. And murder both donald and goofy and flynn as wel then both stabbington boys were excited by this deal Gothel was offering but both tsviet brother weiss and sable where not that very excited about mission but that given to all four of them and there 26 alies but they both where evil smiling on what they heard about that asshole flynn rider wand death that made both little exicted because nowe they both good finaly get there reavage again flynn rider for insuld both of them last time and they both accepted mission as did both stabbington brothers as wel. Gothel smiled evilly, everything was going as me and my partner marluxia both wil have prince of light sora and two princess of hearts kairi and my daughter rapunzel all three in are crasp then wans i have cuttof her long hair with thies macigal golden scissors here wans i sparre golden sun potion on it i can finaly make forver young potions for my self and for my partner mr marluxia leader master xehanort and then me and his leader both wil never age ore bycome old poeple or died why wil stay stay forver young only if it is 100 years for both of ose if drink all those potion after 25 years have past but what ever i cand alweas ask mr marluxia and friends from that groep the real origanization 14 for ingredents laster wans 100 years are final over wuhahaha she said as continoue laughning

* * *

Oye Another chapter done feels! Just kidding going stop speaking like jeice and Whew! I felt that was a long and hard chapter to write but it's all done. I hope you guys liked the adventure and humor in the canyon and the drama when everyone was trapped in the flooding cave. I also hope you guys hoped you liked xibar appearance and his deal with Gothel. About the sword of darkness, picture it as just a regular medieval sword but with dark wisps swirling around it. I felt this was a better weapon for Gothel than a small dagger, especially when the final battle happens. When that battle happens, I plan to have Gothel use that sword and dark powers with help of four apprentics of master xehanort by her side and xibar four apprentice as wel by way like name of four student iof xibar call cabba and kibba and caulifla and kale because all three are dragonball super characters expect for kiba because he is from high school dxd but other three are that series i love dragonball super and xenoverse 2 that game i play ps4 because made both caulifla and kale as two cac in that game sins there not both officalily put in game yet blem bandai namco for being lasy to verget about that so fougth put there name of three saiyan and holy sword boy all four of there name inside kingdom hearts 3 story of this world call tangled but anyaw ho care about that right nowe exspect for me. and stay tuned

for more adventures with our four heroes sora ans kairi and donald and goofy and both rapunzel and flynn rider aka euegene fitzherbert what ever i call him flynn rider i that oke with you guys because that so mutch easy type then eugeni jurgeni purgeni ore what ever his real name is but anyway in the next chapter wil by about camping and more action with both xehanort and xibar there four apprentics and twaalf beagle boys and

4 final fantasy seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and both stabbington brothers and both tsviet legendr warriors brother weiss and sable ho both are animal hunters and monster hunters and more heartless and nobodys as wel!also link in description blow of dragon super with caulifla and kale both as mod in xenoverse 2 by slope but don't tell bandai namco about this ok you guys image caulifla and kale together and one from weiss andv sable both tsviet brothers and stabbington brothers and ms gothel as wel and cabba and kiba as wel

.nl/search?q=caulifla+and+kale&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi3pvGTq9vdAhVLJFAKHYZcCRgQ_AUICigB&biw=1067&bih=505#imgrc=jH2QjVGK0UydNM:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=9uGsW7akMYfTwQK-4pjICA&q=final+fantasy+weiss+and+sable&oq=final+fantasy+weiss+and+sable&gs_l=img.3...2088.6377.0.6..777.13j1.14.0...0...1c.1. ..0.0.0... 6kYFec#imgrc=UNZtIfcOAibJ3M:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=_uGsW5jAJtLLwALt77uwAg&q=stabington+brother&oq=stabington+brother&gs_l=img.3...42285.47398.0.48...0...1c.1. ..0.7.423...0j0i67k1j0i10i19k1j0i19k1j0i5i30i19k1j0i5i10i30i19k1j0i30i19k1.0.61fm7uZsIwk#imgrc=HaaIRys77z1Q5M:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=L-KsW_j5NYzfwAKmgbP4Bw&q=ms+gothel&oq=ms+gothel&gs_l=img.3...17712.20007.0.20...0...1c.1. ..0.7.392...0j0i67k1j0i30k1j0i19k1j0i8i30i19k1.0.6Zdk-Ukbs0w#imgrc=NGK6eA3S8Q5zxM:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ReKsW77PJs3GwQLyg5OgCA&q=cabba&oq=cabba&gs_l=img.3..0l10.14982.15974.0.16..327.4j1.5.0...0...1c.1. ..0.5.322...0i67k1.0.s2OfAd3zAP8#imgrc=Y0KQeYgBirbwjM:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=O-OsW8yEBczDwQL7lpeICA&q=kida++high+school+dxd&oq=kida++high+school+dxd&gs_l=img.3...15702.15702.0.15...0...1c.1. ..0.0.0... 8bt5iMGg#imgrc=VnGuwIdAoyPd0M:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=xuWsW5aTLc7IwQLao4KICA&q=xibar+and+marluxia+norted&oq=xibar+and+marluxia+norted&gs_l=img.3...10221.11993.0.12...0...1c.1. ..0.0.0...0.t_bujAwSidA#imgrc=CnnIaNwVoPW_8M:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=xuWsW5aTLc7IwQLao4KICA&q=xibar+and+marluxia+norted&oq=xibar+and+marluxia+norted&gs_l=img.3...10221.11993.0.12...0...1c.1. ..0.0.0...0.t_bujAwSidA#imgrc=r4atjeY0Xze6CM:

.nl/search?biw=1067&bih=505&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=GeasW_jnK8bfwQLm_IzYBw&q=+beagle+boys+family&oq=+beagle+boys+family&gs_l=img.3...14523.21518.0.21...0...1c.1. ..0.2.128...0j0i7i30k1j0i30k1j0i19k1. #imgrc=UkZ31HXYZtE3mM:


	8. Chapter 8 camping out inside forest

Welcome back my feel low readers! Ok everyone, we are about to begin our camp out and show Eugene Rapunzel's magic hair just like the movie. I'm also getting really excited because we will soon complete the journey to the kingdom of Corona. In this scene, a few feelings of romance, between Eugene and Rapunzel and between Sora and Kairi are about to morec spying with master xehanort four apprentices and marluxia wil show up again as wel little more more spying wil hapen with 12 beagle boys and 12 thugs of stabbington brothers and seifer and rai and fuu and vivi wil make un appearisen and squal and yuffie and cloud and aerith and zack and tifa and cid and rinoa and vincent and sephie and wakka and tidus and yuna and rikku and paine ho wil interdounce there others friends irvine and ward and barret and quistis and laguna and kiros and edea and lulu and kimahri the rest of final fantay heroes also both tsviet brothers weiss and sable as wel you guys

I plan to write a private conversation involving Kairi talking with Donald and Goofy involving her feelings toward wel as for tidus and yuna together making love feeling and shanon and darel both and for sharon and daren both as wel love feelings and a song add end witch mostof you guys are very fimilair with but ime not going tell you anway without fuder or do and nowe Ok ko Let's by heroes ok ko lets started show just kidding i alweas wand to do that by say

those two catchfreas but anyway lets go do this! Also I own nothing but my own songs and my own other artis out of 90s and 80 and 70s because love those song and ime not copy writed so do not complain to police for about me copyright because I do not do that you guys oke lest continoue oke

* * *

Chapter 8: the Camping Out inside forest

Nighttime has fallen in the forest and everyone has set up camp. After getting a nice warm campfire started Rapunzel was wrapping her hair around Eugene's injured to help him with his injuredy and then

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." Eugene said before letting out a cry of pain because of Rapunzel wrapping her help him by healing eugene rider his hands

"Sorry."Rapunzel eugene rider for hurthing him exsadently because she was only trying to help him by healing both his hands but scearm like hel land like little baby boy as wel and sora look add him

Sora spoke up. "Ok Eugene. We're going to show you the truth about Rapunzel's hair." Stop scearming like hell your not coward not any more atleast so act like real men i now you can do that eugene rider right sora said to eugene rider as he aginored that continoue cring in pain untile rapunzel hade inoff of his cry and she said

"Just don't… don't freak out."and stop crying like little baby boy and growup because not kid any more because dont like men cry like little baby boys or ho act like cowards so grow up Rapunzel requested and said to Eugene ho crying like hell finaly show some men hooded and kairi then said to rapunzel as look add her and eugene rider with sora and donald ad goofy

"We're ready when you are Rapunzel."and she right a little because need stopcry like little baby boy and my friend sora is also right need grow up act real men other wise the real orignganization 14 wil eat you up alive with there 24 aliase and ms gothel wil never accept you as her daugther future husbands so stop cry and growup oke please do it for five of ose Kairi said with Donald and Goofy nodding in eugene final got hind he stop crying look add all five of them

Rapunzel let out a sigh before singing her magical eugene rider to help him heeling both his hands from pain that hapen when they where trap eerlier inside that cave remmeber in last capthere but any way

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine." Rapunzel's hair started to glow a bright yellow light and Eugene was he continoue looking add her wel she continoue singing th healing song by help him out and to make pain go away from both his hands

"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."The glow spread throughout her hair and made its way to Eugene's he stil look add her as she contioue healing both his hands from pain and blood on it as wel get rid of all that try to return both his hands back to normal with her magical long hair and

Then Pascal and Donald smirked and motioned their hands saying to Eugene 'look at your hand'.as rapunzel contiooue healing him until she was done with healing both his hands then she sing her last line of her song

"Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."The song ended and the glow faded.

Eugene unwrapped the hair from both his hands and saw it was perfectly of them and he look back add rapunzel again and wel she smile and her four friends as wel add him he stil look add her and them

He began to freak out a bit before letting out a gasp of then sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel her self all five said to eugene rider

"Don't freak out!" Everyone exclaimed to Eugene moving their hands forward trying to stop him from freaking what just hapen to both his hands return back to normal with no more blood on both of them and then

Everyone was frozen in their place for a few moments before Eugene started talking all five of them

"Arrrr. I'm-not-freaking-out-are-you-all-freaking-out-no-I'm-just-very-interested-in-her-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-possesses." Eugene said to all five of his friend ho all five nodded and he then letting-out a sheepish his five friends here

"How long has it been doing that exactly?"for last time what are you both sora vand kairi please tell what those two from of water creatures where that you two hade bycome Eugene his five friends here and they all five nodded and rapunzel then said to him

"Uh, forever, I guess."and stop ask about my two friends sora and kairi there transfromation because they both told yo uit not inport right nowe you to now and yes already told me what from it was ime not telly you so dont ask eugene just verget about it for now Rapunzel eugene rider ho then sight and then spoke to her again and he said to rapunzel and her four friends sira and kairi and donald and goofy all here with her as all five look add him as he did same thing by looking add all five of them as wel and then

"and fine stop ask about that transfromation of sora an kairi both and How long have you guys known about this secert of rapunzel here and her long hair?"wel you guys Eugene asked Sora, Kairi, Donald and they all five nodded and continoue looking add him and then

"Ever since we first met Rapunzel at her mother tower." Goofy eugene rider as he look add all five of them and continoue lissing to there story and then

Sora and Kairi let out a sigh before both speaking eugene rider and sora said to him as he then continoue looking add all five of his friends here and

Then "When we first met, Rapunzel told us that when she was a baby, people tried to cut it and take it-for themselves." Sora euegen rider as he unstude that what sora one of his five friends said to him and then kairi spoke to eugene rider next after sora was done speaking to him then kairi said to him

"But once the hair is cut, it turns brown and loses its magic." Kairi explained showing Eugene what she means by cutting a piece of Rapunzel's hair which she didn't kairi show it to eugene understude that what he just saw happing when kairi cut off little piece of rapunzel long hair and then donald said to him next and

"That's a very special and powerful gift Rapunzel has." Donald explained."And a gift like that mustbe protected add all cost from are enemies like thos bad guys from real origanization 14 and there aliase ho are after here long hair and rapunzel her self do make my self clear little cry baby boy or eugene fugene jugene ore

what ever your name is donald explain to eugene rider as he understude that and aginore rest what donald said to him when was making fun of his name and calling him a baby boy because that would piss him off if he then would continoue lissen whitch he did not do and eugene rider just aginored donald ho got pissoff and then rapunzel spoke to eugene and donald both and said then

huh cane you two please stop complain and arguing and swear because are started to piss off everyone eles here nthat not nice oke please and as for reasoneugene here is and "That's why mother never let me… [Sigh] That's why I never left the… hmm." Rapunzel said feeling uneasy. To anser that question to eugene and he nnderstude and then said to her to finish that line

"You leave that tower." That reason ime right and sorry rapunzel me and donald wil promish never arguing or complain add each other ever aghain right donald remmber why disscuse this Eugene finished for look add domald ho nodded agreed with eugene and then donald said to him yay what ever eugene

but stil dont trust you because have to earn that my trust and deserve but if you help ose out with protect her and my two other friends sora and kairi and help raprunzel her dream then you have earn my trust after all that wans this is all over here world of tangled oke eugene so what do say do have deal or not macho man donald said to eugene rider ho look add donald and agreed with him by choking his left feater hand and then wans that was gone and sora and kairi and goofy and rapunzel self sad face all agreed with choose then

after Rapunzel continoue only looked at Eugene feeling her what she hear from eugene and her four friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy but little bit lest and then eugene rider said to rapunzel again

"And you're still gonna go back?"after this is all over ime i right or not rapunzel wel Eugene her and then rapunzel said to eugen rider as look add him and

"No! Yes. Ugh! It's complicated."so please stop asking sommany question your giving my a headick alsost going cry about all it Rapunzel said putting her hands to her he nodded and felt soory for rapunzel and then

Everyone eles felt so sorry for Rapunzel. Pascal laid himself on Rapunzel's foot in a comforting manner and Sora and Kairi sat between Rapunzel and put their hands on her shoulders in a comforting rapunzel and

Then Rapunzel saw this and managed to smile at her two of her five friends. After silently assuring Sora and Kairi that she was feeling better they went back to their original spots around the campsite and then.

Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?"that your real name then why tell ose five here your childhood story and ho are sins you love asking people somany question wel are going tell ore not right nowe mister eugene fitzherbert coming out of kingdom of corona over there wel she said to eugene rider and he understude what she maden and look add all five of them

Everyone ofe five heroes here started to be interested in Eugene's origin story but he stopped them. "Uh, yeah. Well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a… that's a little bit of a downer."if all five you intresting hear it about my child hood and where i came from and no it not that kingdom of over call corona where i crewup no it was some where eles where i crew up he said to his five friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel ho all look intresthing add him he nodded that his five friends where all five where exidided to hear eugene rider story of his childhood and ho we real is

Because Everyoneof his five friends was surprised. "You were a poor orphan?" Sora asked feeling shocked and sorry for because he nowe that he his two friends where all three orphans as wel byfor where adopte by people of destiny eiland and twlight town

"Well...yeah I was." Eugene answered before speaking up again. Rapunzel scooted closer to sad for hi mand kairi and donald and goofy all three same as sora and rapunzel both feel sad for him and tear fall down all five of them there eyes wel cotinoue lissing to eugene said about him being orpan when he was child and he about tell his five friends his child hood story

"There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids inside orpan nis– 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'." Eugene his five friends here contionue lission to his child hood story wel all contionue looking sad add him as he continoue with his story of his own child hood inside orpanise in smal villange out side kingdom of corona long ago and then

"Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of-course." Eugene explained and everyone of his five friends here was very interested. to hear his story about his child hood and then rapunzel said to him

"Was he a thief too?" Rapunzel eugene rider as he nodded and he choke his head troch rapunzel and then he said to her and his other four friends here as wel

"Uh… well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and-for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option." Eugene explained and everyone one of his five friends then sora something to him that was again keyblade rule visick to eugene rider and then

"So that's why you're a thief. You were a poor orphan boy who wanted to follow your childhood hero." Or are you just like robin hood and little jen ho both steal from rish people like king jen and sherf of nothingham ho all live in nothing culse ore england andv both of them give it to poor poeple Sora said understanding donald then look add him angry and then said to

boy with keyblade ho is a hero sora ho many times must i tell you not speake of other world like nothing culse england or robin hood world that again keyblade rule visick so stop talking about robin hood or king jen and sherf of nothing ham because that sepose to by a scret because dont wand are enemies real origanization 14 and until visit that other world witch why all four not going to do any more because that world already fall to

darkness thanks to real origanization 14 they might have heard you say that right nowe or maybe not but doesnot matter becauae hey propbliy are destory that world call nothing culse england and then it wil by end of robin hood and little jen because wil never see them both again have because you reveald world of robin hood and all of restbecause of real origanization 14 ho all

12 probling going destory right about nowe by turn it into darkness so thanks alot sora tell eugene about it donald said to sora ho look add donald and said to him he i was only try help explain eugene what he is i my self didnot mein to break rules of keyblade rules visicks on purpes when why visit other world donald and you now that it was un exsadent spoke of robin hood and little jen ho are both now propbliy death and turn into

heartless both of them and sherf of nothing ham and king jen and snake slis and king richard and brother tuck and hans rooster and rest of there friends all death so what does it matter right now lets just aginore that world say good bye england and farwel nothing culse sora said to donald ho hate to itmight it but he agreed with one of his five friends here sora then kairi and goofy and rapunzel all three as wel and kairi give sora kiss on his cheek witch made him blush and then eugene rider said to his five friends here

"Yup. You got it."accept for last part about england and nothing culse Eugene robin hood and little jen ho are probliy fox and bear both ho steal from lion ho is fake king and ho rules england with sherf of nothing ham as his right hand for yopu guys but in are world there just humans and they both are asshole those two bad guys but any way lets just aginore that for nowe because dont wand pissoff here

with feather is duck and "You all can't tell anyone about this,my chold hood story okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."because i dont end up like robim hood and little jen ho are both death right nowe because real origanization 14 ho hade probliy lission to hve are coversation about robn hood and little and nothing

culse and england witch diffrend country that why germain are not good friends with england more like arc enemy with nothing culse and king jen but ho care about all that any way all tell you guys nader time about battle add england with frans vs germany with america to sport ose in war again those two country but that wil inoff for nowe remember you guys must not tell any one about what i just told you five remember because my reputasing that on line eugene said to his five friends ho all five look and him and then rapunzel said first

"Ah. We wouldn't want to do that."why promish you eugen Rapunzel said making everyone else laugh with then donald spoke second to eugene rider look add him

"No we do not."eungene so dont worry Donald said making everyone laugh with wel and then eugene said to his five friends sora and kairi and donald and goofy and rapunzel to them all five as look add eugen rider

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has do to stay scret." Eugene said making everyone laugh with him . again as he nodded and agreed with his five friends

Then Everyone stopped laughing and Rapunzel Eugene started looking into each other's eyes for a few sora and kairi and donald and goofy then

All four saw this and started thinking that there's some romance being built between Rapunzel and Eugene. Right nowe and as continoue looking both of them and

Then Everyone let out a smile-because they feel that Rapunzel and Eugene are meant to be because they love each oher as look add happy togethere

Then Sora and Kairi then looked into each other's eyes after seeing Rapunzel and Eugene look into each other's eyes. But they stopped because Eugene spoke all four of them and rapunzel look add him as he said then

"Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more-firewood." Eugene said standing he was about to leave his four friends here to take breake and sora nowe what he was going to do and he said to him

"Hey Eugene. Mind if I give you a hand with the firewood?" Sora asked standing up. as he was also about to leave his four friends here to take breake as wel and eugene rider nowe this agreed with sora dissing and he said to boy with keyblade as sora look add him and

then"Sure I could use some extra hands." Eugene said before walking out with Sora but Rapunzel stopped then she said to eugene rider as he look add rapunzel ho stude infront of him and sora both and then

"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Rapunzel said before everyone else nodded in what she just said to him and then he nodded begin blus hand then he said to rapunzel

"Well,uh then you all would be the first… but thank you." Eugene said in an appreciative his five friends and her as they all four nodded and sora as wel

As Sora and Eugene both left, Kairi turned to Donald and Goofy. "Hey guys, can we talk privately?" She asked. Her other two friends as both agreed with her discion then donald and goofy both said to kairi here

"Sure Kairi."why not Donald and Goofy said in unison. Because they nowe what she was going tell them both about sora and ho she feel about him being her boy friend as continoue looking add kairi and rapunzel

Kairi then turned to Rapunzel. "Hey Rapunzel. You wouldn't mind if you stay here while I talk with Donald and Goofy?"alone for moment in privite if that oke with you because there somthing whant to ask them both alone all speak to you later about it oke she said to one of her five friend rapunzel ho agreed with her disisation

Then Rapunzel smiled. "Not at all Kairi. I feel confident enough to watch camp on my own. With Pascal of course."if four guys black goats shanon and sharon and darel and daren all four show up again like last time all just hit them on head give them all four spaking they wil never ferget just kifdding all teid them all four up with vines here around forest and wait you guys to so why can introgate them all four about infromation from real origanization 14 he that ryme what i just said to you kairi but it is oke she said to kairi and donald and goofy ho all three nodded and then

Kairi giggled."Thanks promish not hurt those four guy children in black goats to mutch when show up because that would sad because stil young all four oke rapunzel all take your smile and silents as yes welthen Come on guys."lets go speak in privite Kairi said to Donald and Goofy before leaving the wans they where all three gone as wel

And After everyone left, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile brightly. She was very grateful to have great friends like Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. But she was also smiling because she is really starting to develop close feelings toward like kairi hade feeling for sora and ho both feel same way for each other as wel like rapunzel and eugen rider both hade

However, little did Rapunzel was that Gothel was standing behind her and with cauli and kali both inwitch discused and all look good over her then she look to her daugther rapunzel enjoy campside with panscal her pet cameleon and little did she nowe that her mother and look add her and then she said to rapunzel her daugther

"Well! I thought they'd never leave!"right you two cauvera and kamira and two my partner four apprentices of master xehanort where right here with me Gothel exclaimed making Rapunzel she turn around and then look add her mother an her two servets cauli and kali in disuced and she said to gothel

"Mother!" didnot nowe you where here and made two new friends as wel ho ae they and wil introdouce them both Rapunzel exclaimed turning to here two aliase cauli and kali ho both remaind silent and then ms gothel said to her lovlily daugther rapunzel here

"Hello dear."and just aginore them both because there not my friends only my old colleague little witch Academi yay that right Gothel said taking her hood off and giving Rapunzel a liet o her own daugther and rapunzel said to her mother as gothel look add her daugther here

Oke mother is you say colleague from old school day them i belief you "But I, I, I, I don't, uh… How did you find me?"with two old colleague of yours Rapunzel asked feeling awestruck that Gothel found she said to her own daugther

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and-utter betrayal and followed that." And i was on way run into two my old colleague ho are both felow witch also wizard and witch arcadmy but secert my dear daugther rapunzel witch all tell you nader time about Gothel her own asw continoue liet o her

Then Rapunzel let out a sigh "Mother are this two real your…." Rapunzel spoke up but Gothel cut her good finish that line what she was going to say about her own mother two aliase and then she said to her daughter rapunzel stil look add her own mother gothel

"and just aginore my two colleague like said byfor and We're going home, Rapunzel. No wand this two coming with to keep eye opn you my dear dautther"Gothel said sternly and begins to lead Rapunzel back to the her two alies try help ms gothel out and

But then Rapunzel spoke up again."You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey with my friends and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone."just like meet your old two colleague again from school as reunion Rapunzel explained. To her own mother as ms gothel noddded and then she said to her own daugther rapunzel ho look add her and then

"Yes, those four kids and the wanted thief, I'm so you and so are my two colleague right over here" Gothel smiled before turning serious again. "Come on, Rapunzel time go home and wil you two keep eye on here." Shec said to two aliase caulia and kali ho both nodded and then twin sister said to rapunzel mother add same time wath ever ms gothel will bring your daugther back to tower for leader so that he can see her later they both said to ms gothel ho nodded agreed with two of them exspect for her daugther rapunzel her self ho said to both cauli and kali and her own mothers

"get both your hands of me you two witchs and stay away from me you two and Mother, wait." Rapunzel pleaded before speaking again. "I think…I think he likes me." She said smiling her mother ms gothel after those two chilren stop touching rapunzel as she told both of them and then gothel said

"he Likes you? Please, Rapunzel,that's demented." Ime right my two colleague here Gothel her own daugther after her two aliase cauli and kali both agreed with ms gothel here and exspect for daugther rapunzel her self ho didnot agreed and then said

"But mother,canot trust this two here beca…" Rapunzel spoke up before Gothel again interrupted last time and she said to her own dauther as look add her

"and This is why you never should have left tower." My dear daugther here Gothel said making Rapunzel let out a sigh. And look add her own mother and herv two aliase

Then continoue speaking "Dear, this whole romance and friendship that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here." Gothel said trying to make Rapunzel change her she continoue speaking to her and

"Why would he like you? And why would the four be friends with you? Come on now, really." Rapunzel my dear yo dont need them Gothel asked before taking some of Rapunzel's hair in her hands. make her young again and stop age because stil wait for note with resupey of forever young as wisper in self come on marluxia that note of forever young potion resupey you promish me when leader master xehanort four apprentices shanon and sharon and darel and daren told me and they all four told me that incredent for forever young potion are wait inside my home inside add tower right nowe i need that note marluxia with hase intruction to make 40 forever young potions for me and master xehanort both so why can life for ever wel atleast for 100 years but that sould by inoff for nowe ms gothel said quietly to

her two alies cauli and kali both in discused ho both nodded and wisper jees stop worry about it ms gothel your hear master xibar or mr marluxia both said that sombody from real organization 14 wil by here soon with instrucion note how make a forever lifing potion that wil stop aging make you for ever young but only for 25 years but stil need fuwe piece of your daugther long hair and has tobe golden hair not brown hair that why you wil need magical scissors and golden sun drop potions witch was create same stuf as sun and gold sun flower witch inside your daugter own hair it can only work 50 second on magical scissors turn then into golden scissord but remember if you wait to long they wil return back normal scissors remember what are other four friends told you about that stuf they both wisper togehere add same time to ms gothel ho nodded and agreed with cauli and kali and then look add her daugther rapunzel back and said to rapunzel here

"Look at you! You think that five friends are impressed? Don't be a dummy, come with mummy."now and can you two helpme little here with my daugther Gothel said to cauli and kali both wel holding her daugther hands out trying to persuade her self with her two alies help by push her but she hase teadid and gothel said to her

"rapunzel to your Mother..." Gothel said but Rapunzel cut her right front of her mother and those two aliase of ms gothel as wel and then rapunzel said

"No wil not and stop touch me you two ore eles!" Rapunzel exclaimed shocking cauli and kali both as wel and then her mother spoke again said to her

"what do mean No my daugther?!" Gothel asked before smiling wickedly. "Oh. I see how it is then." Wil case all have teach you a lission in respect with a song of my self wel you two play instrumens cauvera and kamira wel i sing for my daugther she said to her two aliase ho both both nodded summon a violet and piano started both play intrustment together for ms gothel she begin sing for her own daugther rapunzel here as music begin play

(Mother knows best plays.)

"Rapunzel knows's best, so mature now. Such a clever grown-up miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now then go ahead, and give them this!" Gothel sang holding out Eugene's here hands and

Rapunzel was shocked. "How did you…?"but was cutt off by gothel song and music from twin sister cauli and kali both in discused continoue play on magical intrumants they both hade summon for ms gothel song for her daugther

Gothel took the crown out of the satchel. "This is why they are here! Don't let them deceive you! Give it to them, watch, you'll see!" Gothel threw the crown to nodded and grap crown and then said to her own mother as continoue sing her favorate song and then

"I will!" Rapunzel her mother as music continoue and ms gothelo continoue her song for rapunzel her daugther teach her a lissonabout outside

"Trust me, my dear. That's how fast he and your friends will leave you! I won't-say I told you so!" Gothel sang wrapping the satchel's strap around Rapunzel and spun her then rapunzel look her mother here ms gothel as she was continoue sing hole song and dancing

"No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he and your friends are such dreamboats, go and put them to the test!" Gothel sang before taking her leave. Was about tell both sister cuali and kali to stop playing music but then

"Mother wait!" Rapunzel called out before Gothel sang both twin sister begin play again and then

"If they're lying, don't come crying, 'Mother knows best'!" After Gothel sang that last lyric she vanished. After she told twin sister stop playing and come with her and both summon there instrumens away vanisshed in side two dark corridor hole and both where gone as wel

After Gothel and cauli and kali all three had vanished Rapunzel looked at the crown and began to wonder whether her mother was right. But she couldn't bear to think that her friends and crush would lie to her and be friends with her just for the crown or for her sins her mother was working with her friends there enemies guy in black goats from that evil groep the real oringanization 14 and there evil tyrant leader

master xehanort as wel byfroming un aliance rapunzel good not vergive her own mother after what she just saw happing when ms gothel teamup with arc enemies of her four friends this guy black goats ho summon those two horrorible creatuires the heartless and nobodys and send 12 beagle boys and those 12 thugs of stabbington brothers and 8 apprentice and both tsviet brothers weiss

and sable and 4 merchants seifer and rai and fuu and vivi and all 28 of them where after rapunzel and her five friends only try and capture her and sora and kairi all three for marluxia and her mother so they good send them three to master xehanort and that evil groep of him call the real origanization 14 and with 14 seeker of darkness

and She trusts her five friends very much and she wouldn't bear to think that they would deceive her like her mother told rapunzel her self and then

then She kept looking at the crown and thinking about what her mother her about sora and kairi and donald and goofy and eugene rider her five friends

Meanwhile away from the campsite Sora was talking with Eugene and Kairi was talking with Donald and Goofy. right nowe about her true feeling for sora just like rapunzel hade for eugene right nowe as wel and then

Donald and Goofy saw Kairi was a little nervous about something."What's wrong Kairi?" Goofy asked feeling a bit concerned for kairi look add both of them

"You guys saw Rapunzel and Eugene looked into each other's eyes as if they are about to fall in love?" Kairi both donald and goofy as two nodded and they both said to kairi ho look add two of them

"Yeah."why nowe Donald and Goofy answered continoue looking add both of them and said to both of them wel donald and goofy both stil look add kairi and

then"Well. Me and Sora did the same thing and I can't help but feel really close to him like Rapunzel is to Eugene."right nowe Kairi donald and goofy two of her five friends here and as they both continoue looked add kairi and what she said to both ohg them

and then Donald and Goofy looked a puzzled at Kairi. "Are you saying that you're feeling in love with Sora right nowe sins you to just boy friend and girl friend?" Donald kairi as she nodded and then

Kairi let out a sigh. "Yes. I'm falling in love with Sora."right nowe you guys she said to donald and goofy both as they nodded and then goofy saiod to kairi next

"Aww. That's wonderful Kairi." Goofy said in her as kairi nodded and smile add her two of her five friends here and then she said to both of them here

"Thanks guys." Kairi said both of them and donald then said to her as she cotinoue looking add her two of friends here with her and a they look add her

"Why didn't you ever tell Sora how you feel?" Donald asked her. As he and goofy both continoue looking add her and kairi said to her two friend donald and goofy

"Because you guys I never had the courage to do so." Kairi explained. "I know we have a very strong bond together and I know he cares about me so much especially during the times he saved xehanort alter ago twise But I didn't think we would fall in love."after somany thing have hapen to me when i was younger ifen when aqua try save my life from unversed back inside home world what master yen sid told me about my past add castle of radain graden you guys

"And now I'm starting to develop feelings of love towards Sora. But I don't know if he feels the same so that's why I'm nervous." Kairi her two friends donald and goofy both here as they nodded

"Also. I've brought something with me. Something I plan to share with Sora if I told him how I feel." Kairi said as she reached for her pocket and took out a star shaped paopu master aqua hade made for sora and riku when they where younger when she visit there eiland pase on power by unlease keyblade power to sora and to kairi when she meet her on raidan granden back then with king mickey that hapen 16 years ago back then

Donald and Goofy gasped in awe. "Hey. Isn't that one of those star shaped fruits from Destiny Islands one that master aqua give you on your home wotld?" Donald kairi wel tear fall down here eyes wand she heard master aqua name because she was like big sister to kairi and sora just terra big brother forv riku and ventus a cousin all three of them where like family and

"Yes it is from her." Kairi said putting the fruit back in her sad "The legend says if two people share one their destinies would become intertwined and they would remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what that big sister aqua told me byfor disapear and fall into darkness and i stil miss her today you."

"I wanted to share it with sora one day but it's like I said, I never had the strength to do so."and i hop that riku and king mickey both fine big sister and big brother and cousin all three again Kairi said and Donald and Goofy felt sympathetic towards her.

"Don't worry Kairi. Everyone has this first time feeling of love towards each other. It's certainly a natural feeling." Donald explained. "But you shouldn't be so nervous about your love with Sora and master riku and the king both surening for master aqua and terra both right nowe inorder to wake up ventus from land of departure witch is call castle oblivion right nowe."

"That's right Kairi."and that where ventus is right nowe so dont worry about it Goofy said supporting her. "You and Sora are really close to each other and with the bond you have with him we can tell that he may have the same feelings for you."and master riku and the king are both bussy right nowe trying fine are three mising friends master aqua and terra and ventus that promish that both master riku and the king made with master yen sid byfor they left to realm of darkness to try and fine them all three again goofy said to kairi as she look shock

"Really donald and goofy you both mein it why wel see big sister aqua and big brother terra both again and cousin ventus all three fairy soon and what you said about me and sora falling in love with each other was all true?" Kairi donald and goofy as both nodded

"You betcha." Goofy said smiling. "You should definitely tell Sora how you really feel because we feel he would feel the same way."

"And once you do you should definitely share that fruit with him so that your bond of love can last forever." Donald said smiling.

"And since the lantern festival will begin tomorrow night, that might be a perfect opportunity to tell Sora your feelings, share the fruit and fall in love." Goofy said smiling.

Kairi let out a smile. "Thank you guys. I feel much more confident in myself."

"You're welcome Kairi." Donald and Goofy said smiling brightly towards her.

"Let's head back to camp byfor run into more trouble." Kairi said as the trio made their way back to camp.

While the trio were walking back to camp Sora and Eugene got the wood and we're heading back to camp.

They continued walking before bumping into Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh hey guys." Sora said. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Just... Having a private conversation." Kairi said smiling awkwardly.

"I wonder what it's about and way ho are two people byhide you?" Eugene asked before smiling slyly looking add two mysterus figures.

"Uh hello. What part of private conversation didn't you understand and what are talking about?" Donald asked sternly making everyone laugh with him look byhide him self saw two persoon white goats look very vermilair to sora and kairi and donald and goofy.

Good see you four again sora and kairi and donald and goofy lets hade back to camp first both whit hooded figures said to sora and kairi and donald and goofy and eugene rider as wel all five nodded followe then

Then they all headed back to camp together two mysterus figures.

They made their way back to camp and saw Rapunzel who had her back towards everyone.

"Hey uh… can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm gonna-get super strength in my hand because I'm not gonna lie. That would be stupendous and sora do you nowe thies two are." Eugene said to Rapunzel but then everyone noticed that she didn't respond right away ande as piont one of his finger torch two mysterus hooded figures.

"wel eugene wil explain later any way Hey,are you all right Rapunzel?" Sora asked before Rapunzel turned to everyone who was here.

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess but can tel my who thies two are." Rapunzel said to sora wel piont her finger also torch two white hooded figures ho where tidus abnd yuna in discused but sora and kairi and donald and goofy all four nowe that already.

Everyone sat down at their spots around the fire with two white hooded figures.

"icase you four tell my both there names later i need nowe now any way Well I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had them–born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this…?" Eugene asked.

Donald spoke up. "Oh please, can you get over yourself. You seem to really enjoy yourself a lot and as for who are that can wait right nowe and all nedd nowe are own are side." He said to eugene will wink his eye torch two white hooded figures both begin smile as wel.

"Hey Donald. That's just how I roll and yea maybe your right about thoose two that are oke." Eugene said making everyone launghinculdit two white hooded figures.

While everyone was enjoying themselves around the camp fire, Gothel and the Stabbington bros were having a conversation with Mr xibar as wel his four apprentices stud byhide him cauli and kali and cabby and cibby all four look add her with weird faces.

"Everything's going to plan mr xibar. These two boys and there goons and 12 beagle boys and 4 merchant and two tsviet legendry warriors all 18 you send will help me get rid of those two lacky and the thief and reclaim the two lost princess and prince light." Gothel said to him.

Mr xibar smirked. "indeed Gothel. These two boys are very useful to us same ghoose with my master 18 aliases and i can see that four apprenticesare doing there job as wel by help you out same ghoose my master four apperantices."

"Thank you mr xibar for let team up with master four apperantices." One of the brothers said to him.

"I've also deceived her. She's starting to put the thief and her friends to the test to see if she truly trusts them. And once her heart is broken she'll come running back to me and I'll make sure she stays with me and also capture other two as wel." Gothel explained.

"ops daisy You're doing very well Gothel." Mr xibar said impressed. "I must say, you being so close to the lost princess is absolutely ingenious and i see that my master four apprantices and my own four apprantices are god job as wel by help you out."

"She never suspected that you, her 'mother', was using her for your own desires and she doesn't suspect that you are one of my disciples and yes shanon and darel and sharon and daren are doing good job indeed by helping my." Gothel smiled wickedly at mr xibar's praise.

Mr xibar got serious. "But remember one thing: do not forget about the Princess of Heart. My master still need her if we're going to complete our agreement remeber what collegaue marluxia told you about and why also need prince of light witch him boy with keyblade."

"You have our word mr xibar. Both princess Rapunzel and Kairi and that boy of light sora will be ours before you know it." Gothel said as the Stabbington bros nodded in agreement.

"wel then. I'll be waiting for you to complete the task and then you shall have all the power you desire also her note about fore ever young potions i promish about also ime going let you stay her help out." Mr xibar said by giving gothel notebe and tell his four apprantices too stay with her help out with plan by capturing sora and kairi and rapunzel byfore disappearing in a corridor of darkness.

Yes mr xibar it shall by done wil take care of it tell shanon ands sharon and darel and daren as wel about next plan oppration capture two princess of hearts and prince of light four apprantices said add same time to mr xibar as disappeared in a corridor of darkness wil four apprantices did same thing by also disappearing in dark portal to tell shanon and darel and sharon and daren about next plan

Wans they where all four gone as wel Gothel and the Stabbington bros and looked at everyone at the camp site. The boys started to walk to the camp but Gothel stopped them.

"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait byside going plan ." Gothel said before smiling wickedly.

Meinweil fuwe minutes later add some where ele inside dark forest where master xehanort four apprentices where camping out for night

Shanon begin explain next plan of there mission to her two brothers and her sister after what she was told by mr xibar four apprentices about ho capture sora and kairi and rapunzel as her brothers and sister look add her nodded and then she saids to them

ho right those everyone nodded what is where going do to tomorrow because if not i'm only going explain it one more time you guys better listen to me that goose double daren any way like i said before this what where going to do first stabington brothers and there 12 hechmens and weis and sable wil keep eugene rider and those other two white hooded goat bussy in mean time seifer his three friend help a hore of heartless and nobodys that why then summon to keep donald and goofy distresard and in mean time and four of ose and 6

of 12 beagle boys wil go after sora and kairi trying capture them both for master xehanort by out nummbering both them as for rapunzel we wil leavinging her to cauli and kali and cabby and cibby other 6 beagle boys inorder caputere her as wel for master xehanort and mr gothel those everyone nowe plan nowe because i hate talking alot because borring you just like i hate repeating my self shanon said as all three nodded and daren said yes shanon why nowe plan lets do this opration caputer sora and kairi and rapunzel and elimited those other four and idoit eugene rider as wel i this mission ghoose wel wil get a promotion from master xehanort i canot wait daren said

why stil have complet mission brother byfor get are promotion from master xehanort any way so when are going attack them in tomorrow add day light ore add night you guys because i fink shude do it fast and soon as possible because longer wait hater get for ose capture and dont ver get guy tidus and yuna are with them nowe as wel and leon and yuffie and aerith and cloud and zack and tiffa and cid and selphie ande wakka and other friends also here in world of corrina so yea if going fink of succeeded mission then started as soon as possible and hate repeate my self and talking alot as wel sol ets get on whed this you guy darel said to his brother daren and his two older sisters shanon and sharon all three nodded and agreed with hi mand then sharon speak last ands said to all three of them

yay darel is right about that longer wait hater it get for ose capture sora and kairi and rapunzel better start with are mission that was give by master xehanort as soon as day light and byfore sun come up why begin whit are plan opration capture sora and kairi and rapunzel with help stabbington brothers and there goons and are other allianced the 12 beagle boys and weiss and sable and seifer and three friends and mr xibar four apprentices as wel so yay that holl plan where going to do wel any way inoff talk time get some sleep why have long day tommorrow sharon said to her twin sister shanon and her two younger twin brother darel and deren all three nodded that

* * *

fuwe Another chapter done! Sorry about how the long wait I was busy getting prepared to play new games and my new porjacks But now the chapter is done! I hope you guys are excited for what will come up next, because we are about to arrive at the kingdom! So stay tuned for more and yes wil by two heartles boss next chapter that all i have tell yo uso i hop you guys enjoy this story dont verget like command and like and subscribe that wil by all guys i hop all see you guys next time bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Arriving at the kingdom

Welcome back readers! Sorry for the wait, been so busy lately. With my other Proget i mean game that is. Anyway, I'm very excited now because we are about to arrive at the kingdom of Corona and celebrate the lanterns. But I'll focus on the festivities that happen during the day in this chapter and save the lanterns for the next chapter. But don't worry, I plan to make these two chapters cute and fluffy oke wel maybe one ore two boss fight on way to kingdom of corona for everyone to enjoy

Ok enough talk! Let's begin!

I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 9: Arriving at the kingdom

A bright sunny morning rose in the forest and everyone was sound asleep at their campsite.

Eugene was sleeping with his head on a rock and Rapunzel was sleeping on the grass with her hair around her as if it was a blanket.

Donald and Goofy were sleeping on their backs along with Sora and Kairi a few feet as yuna and tidus did same thing near the campfire.

Everyone continued to sleep peacefully until Eugene felt a drop of water fall on his face. He woke up and saw that Maximus found him.

He was soaking wet from the dam incident and was glaring daggers at him.

Eugene only smirked at the horse. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize." He said to the horse.

Everyone else continued to sleep peacefully when suddenly Eugene let out a loud scream. "Aghhhh…!"

Everyone jumped out of their sleep and saw that Eugene was being dragged away by Maximus.

"No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let–me–go–!" Eugene cried out.

"Eugene!" Everyone exclaimed as they ran to Eugene.

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's arms with Sora and Kairi behind her trying to help. "Release–him–" Rapunzel exclaimed to the horse holding on to Eugene with all her might with some help from Sora and Kairi and tidus and yuna.

"Then yuna said lets eugene go you crazy horse" .

"Yea you hurt my girl friend let him go horse".

Maximus began to shake Eugene from side to side and his boot began to slip off. In a few seconds the boot slipped off and everyone fell to the ground.

What hell is that horse his probleme tidus said

Maximus with Eugene's boot in his mouth ran over to everyone to confront Eugene. He didn't care that much of everyone else, Eugene is what he has on his mind right now.

As Maximus ran Rapunzel and Kairi and yuna ran to him and put their hands out to him so they can stop him from hurting Eugene and calm him down.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The girls exclaimed trying to calm Maximus down.

He continued to go wild. "Easy, boy, easy!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Settle down, boy, settle down!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Clame down clame down boy!" yuna exclaimed.

Maximus neighed fiercely and galloped on two legs.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, boy, easy, easy." The girls said and in a few moments Maximus calmed down completely.

"That's it." The girls said. Everyone else was surprised and impressed that the girls managed to calm Maximus down.

'Heart of a lion those three girls have.' Eugene thought to himself.

"Now sit." Rapunzel commanded. Maximus lowered himself but didn't sit.

"i said Sit!" Rapunzel commanded again. Maximus then sat down.

"What?" Eugene asked puzzled at what he is seeing.

"Now drop the boot." Kairi commanded. Maximus didn't drop it.

"i said Drop it!" Kairi commanded again. In a few seconds Maximus reluctantly dropped the boot.

"that wans so hard."Yuna commanded after maximus drop boot on ground for eugene rider.

The girls then went to Maximus and started petting him. "Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes you are." Rapunzel cooed.

"Aww. What a charming and handsome horse you are ime right yuna." Kairi cooed petting Maximus gently which he seemed to enjoy

Your right about that kairi he is gute horse and handsom as wel Yuna cooed wel also petting maximus gently which he seemed to enjoy

"You're all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel asked Maximus referring to Eugene. Maximus nodded in reply.

"Excuse me?" Eugene asked in a slightly offended tone.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Kairi asked and Maximus grunted sadly.

"Nobody care about you, do they?" Yuna asked and Maximus grunted sadly.

"Do they?" Rapunzel asked and Maximus grunted sadly again.

"Oh come on, he's a bad horse!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Yeah. We fought him in the canyon with all bad guy remember!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Oh, he's nothing do wit hall bad guy !" Yuna and kairi exclaimed.

Maximus neighed delightedly making the girls laugh with him.

"Isn't that right?" Rapunzel saw his name on a tag. "Maximus you nothing do with thosae guys?"

"That horse's name is Maximus what do you fink tidus?" Sora asked.

"Why looking add me sora did nowe that was his name?" Tidus asked.

"Well if that's what it says on his collar then yes." Kairi said giggling in the process.

"Well kairi hase a piont if says on his maximus then yes Yuna said giggling in the process

"You've got to be kidding me." Eugene said not still not believing what he's seeing.

Maximus saw Eugene again and was about to attack again when Rapunzel stopped him.

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested ore get ose into trouble." Rapunzel requested but Maximus grunted defiantly.

"He's our guide to the kingdom so we need him." Kairi said. "Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?" Kairi asked.

"He's also only nowe the kingdom is so pleas." Kairi said. " can leav him alone for twenty-four hours please then chase each other down as mutch as you wand?" Yuna asked.

Eugene sighed and stretched his hand so he can shake it with Maximus. But Maximus turned away defiantly.

"And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." Rapunzel said.

"that explain alot why where all inside forest camping right nowe." Tidus said.

"that reason also why where here to help rapunzel followe her dream ." Sora said.

Maximus thought for a few moments then he reluctantly shook Eugene's hand.

Then suddenly everyone heard the sound of bells coming from the distance.

"What is that?" Donald asked wondering what the sound was.

"I think those bells mean we're close to the kingdom." Rapunzel said and everyone was getting excited about it.

"Well come on fellas!" Goofy exclaimed and everyone started to walk away.

But suddenly Maximus lifted one of his feet and hit Eugene hard in the chest.

"Oom!" Eugene exclaimed losing his breath and falling down.

Maximus neighed delightedly and everyone let out a hard laugh at that scene.

"Oh! We almost forgot about it !" Sora said before he, Kairi, yuna, Donald and Goofy spoke up together.

"Oh! Ho can why verget that sora!"Tidus said before he, Kairi, yuna, Donald and Goofy spoke up together.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"Aww! Thank you guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily before Sora and friends did a group hug with her.

Everyone continued to walk through the woods until they came to a clearing.

After going out to the clearing they saw a beautiful and majestic kingdom with a large castle on top of a hill and a village on the hill where the common folk live.

Meanwiel not far from kingdom close other side of ocean a group bad guy watching then with eight guy in black hooded goats

"Are going attack them right nowe shanon ore not" Darel said

"Not yet brother why wait until it night then go" Shanon said

"But i wan attack them nowe ime tired of waithing" Deren said

"Ho grow up already big baby it hase ifen bin hour"sharon said

As they continoue arguing with each other and scolding as wel said to each other

This whent on for atleas for another 20 minutes until shanon said to both of them

Guys inoff already why mission to complete no time arguing and scolding again each other right nowe

You two are giving my and shanon headache wet all complaining so concentrate on mission you guys

As botrh sharon and daren nodded agreed with them stop complaining with each other focus on mission

Good your both finaly stop arguing and scolding any way nowe lissen up here how why are going do plan again why discussed yesterday how why are going capture sora and kairi and rapunzel and kill thoose other three fools and thoose two other love bird as wel nowe lissen up

As three nodded with all aliase and xibar four apprentices and 12 beagle boys as wel

Mean weil back kingdom of corona where are eight heroes are right nowe

Everyone was amazed at the kingdom, especially Rapunzel. She felt so excited and happy that she let out a silent 'wow' from her mouth.

"We made it!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed hugging each other.

"We did it!" Tidus and Yuna exclaimed hugging each other.

"We made it!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed high fiving each other.

As everyone walked to the kingdom entrance Eugene saw a wanted poster of him with still not the correct nose on it.

Eugene crumbled it up but Maximus glared at him. Eugene stuffed the paper in Maximus's mouth but he blew it into Eugene's face. Then the two got into a fight with each other until Donald and Pascal stopped them.

"Behave yourself for ones." Donald said pointing at the two.

"You two two dont wand draw attention here." Tidus said to eugene and maximus ho both nodded .

The two stopped but they intentionally and childishly bumped into each other. Donald groaned in disgust wel tidus was slaping his face.

"This is gonna take a while for them." Donald said in disgust.

"Yea it sure is going a while for them." tidus said in disgust.

Everyone made it into the kingdom village and saw many common folk walking around and doing their things. They also discovered that it was already decorated for the lantern festival that's supposed to happen that night.

There were purple banners with yellow suns hanging on ropes that stretched from building to building in the village.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Sora and Tidus they both said.

"No kidding right." Kairi and Yuna they both said.

Everyone went to walk but they started to run into the other people accidentally.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel apologized after bumping into a commoner.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized after bumping into a commoner.

"my bad!" Tidus apologized after bumping into a commoner.

"Excuse me!" Goofy said to a commoner.

"Excuse me!" Kairi said to another commoner.

Vergive ose Yuna said to another commoner.

Everyone continued to find a clearing through the crowd of common folk when suddenly Rapunzel felt a tug on her hair. Everyone saw that people were steeping on her hair but they also saw Eugene and Donald gathering it up for her.

After gathering all the hair everyone began to talk with each other.

"We need to do something about Rapunzel's hair. It's a little dangerous for her to have her hair like this in a crowded village." Sora said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"but just one problem Ho are going to do that with rapunzel long hair without draw tomany attension here in a crowded village ."tidus said and everyone also nodded in agreement with him ifen sora.

"We need to shorten it somehow to do it." Kairi said and everyone looked around to see what they can find.

" We need to fine somthing that help her ." yuna said and everyone looked around to see what they can find.

After a few moments of looking they found the answer. Everyone saw four young red-haired girls sitting on a fountain braiding each other's hair.

Everyone smiled knowing that they found the answer.

Eugene let out a whistle before Sora spoke up. "Hey, excuse us!" Sora called out to the girls who turned their attention to everyone.

Everyone showed the girls Rapunzel's hair. They then let out a gasp of excitement.

Rapunzel then sat down and then the little girls braided her hair for her. While that was going on Eugene was trying to hide from the guards who were patrolling the village.

In a few moments the girls were done and Rapunzel's hair as shorter (down to her ankles), and braided with some flowers on it.

"Wow!" Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy exclaimed in delight at Rapunzel. They all thought she looked great.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel thanked the girls happily.

Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy walked to Rapunzel. "You look great Rapunzel!" Sora said happily.

Sora right about "you look awsome Rapunzel!" Tidus said happily

"You sure do!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

"Those flowers definitely look beautiful on you." Kairi said smiling.

"Those flowers definitely look loveliy on you." Yuna said smiling.

"Thank you guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"Well fellas." Goofy spoke up. "Let's go explore the village, shall we?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Sora said.

"Right! lets do it!" Tidus said.

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist. "Come on Sora!" Kairi then ran through the village dragging Sora with him.

Yuna grabbed Tidus's wrist. "Come on Tidus!" Yuna then ran through the village dragging Tidus with him.

"Woah! Take it easy Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he was being dragged by Kairi making everyone else laugh.

"yea! Take it easy Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed as he was being dragged by Yuna making everyone else laugh.

"Kairi and Yuna sure are both excited arn't they?" Donald asked.

"Oh there are not the only ones Donald!" Eugene said as he was being dragged by Rapunzel through the village making them laugh again.

Kairi was dragging Sora and Yuna was dragging Tidus and Rapunzel was dragging Eugene around every little place in the festive village, going "ooh!" and "Ah!" and "Look at this!" and "Aww!".

Sora didn't seem to mind it that much though, as if knowing Kairi was happy was all he needed to be happy as well.

Tidus also didn't seem to mind it that much though, as if knowing Yuna was happy was all he needed to be happy as well.

Eugene didn't seem to mind either except on some parts where he dropped a few things thanks to Rapunzel for dragging him but he still didn't mind so long as Rapunzel is happy.

Donald and Goofy enjoyed the festivities as well, but remained subtly behind Rapunzel, Eugene, Kairi and Sora, both deciding that the four should get a nice first date without any distractions.

After a few moments of walking around the village, everyone stopped and Eugene spoke up. "Hey guys, I found a chalk drawing area that's-"

"Drawing? Ooh! I'm really good at drawing!" Rapunzel exclaimed in glee.

"She sure is Eugene." Goofy said laughing, making everyone else laugh with him.

"Show me where it is!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she dragged Eugene along wherever he directed with the fullest enthusiasm ever.

"Chalk drawing that sounds interesting. How about we go check it out, Sora?" Kairi requested.

"Kairi right drawing that intresing how about we also go look ad it, Tidus?" Yuna requested.

Sora smiled, and linked arms with Kairi "Hey, why not what say Tidus?"

Tidus smiles and linked arms with Yuna "Hey, why not your right sora?"

Kairi then thought to herselfs. 'Good job. You're getting there.' Kairi thought thinking about what Donald and Goofy told her last night about her love with Sora.

Yuna then look ad kairi and said . 'Ugh kairi."what are thing about.' Yuna asked her as kairi look back add her and smiled and said nothing to worry about yuna lets go.

It took little time to find the drawings, and even less to grab a small pack of chalk and start coloring the street.

Sora drew a pretty okay portrait of Kairi, but the portrait Kairi drew of Sora was absolutely stunning wel tidus and yuna two where watching both of them drawing each other.

She had somehow managed to capture the laughter in his eyes, each individual spike of hair had character, and his smile held and radiance and sweetness that held your heart.

"Wow Kairi! I had no idea you were that good of an artist." Sora exclaimed making Kairi giggle.

"Well, I guess I know one thing that people can do better than Me." he laughed, slightly embarrassed.

Yea kairi Is pretty good ad drawing remember back desting island tidus exclaimed making Yuna giggle.

You two are diffenly made for each other maybe ask each other out he laughed, slightly embarrassed.

sora and kairi begin blush add what yuna just said about both of then

Kairi only smiled and spoke to Sora. Yuna making my blush any way "That doesn't mean anything bad, Sora. You're still amazing ."

She then began drawing another picture, while Sora looked over and found Rapunzel scribbling away, looking focused.

As Yuna continoue watching kairi draw wel Tidus also looked over anbd found Rapunzel scribbling away, looking focused.

"Jeez blondie, how many shades of purple are you gonna use?" Eugene laughed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe 25, or even 50. It all just depends on what it takes to bring out my artistic vision." Rapunzel replied, exchanging one worn out stub of chalk with anothe.

Sora found, through his aching jaw muscles, that he couldn't stop smiling. Everywhere was a warmth and care that refused to leave anyone alone wel Tidus looking add sora and smiled as wel.

Sora found that even Donald and Goofy were smiling a lot more than usual, and were actually partaking in a drawing or two-

"There, finished." Kairi said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"That look amazing." Yuna said surprised look add kairi

Kairi's drawing was absolutely amazing like yuna said. The Drawing-Sora had a handsome, yet quirky smile, as he extended a Paopu fruit to Drawing-Kairi, who was extending a paopu fruit to Drawing-Sora.

"Sora was smiling with such love and joy that it seemed almost impossible to contain in artwork. There was such a tender and pure love in each stroke of chalk.

"Hey! Just like the picture in the secret place at the islands right tidus." Sora said remembering the picture in the secret place at Destiny Islands.

"Oh yea that the picture in the secret place at the islands your right sora." Tidus said also remembering the picture in the secret place at Destiny Islands.

"Yup. You two are right Both of these drawings are for you sora," she said, nestling closer to Sora, who only sat there in happy appreciation. He looked at both his portrait selves.

"Thank you Kairi. They look beautiful." Sora said hugging Kairi.

"Oha aint those two romainthic together." Yuna said hugging Tidus.

"Yea they sure are romainthic together." TIdus said giving her kiss

"guys msaking my blush again andv way Your welcome sora." Kairi said before looking at Sora's drawing of her. She then let out a giggle. "That's a cute picture of me."

"Thanks. Not the best though any way they realy need stop doing that." Sora said before Kairi spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter how good it is, I still think it's cute and yea right about those two." Kairi said making both of them smile.

The two couple walked over to everyone else and saw their pictures. Donald and Goofy's drawings were themselves but in their outfits they wore at Disney Castle.

Sora and Kairi laughed. "What is a photo op or something?" Sora said making both of them laugh again.

"It's the best we can think of." Donald said pouting a bit.

"Oh come on guys. We think it's pretty good." Kairi said with Sora nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Donald and Goofy said in unison before looking at Rapunzel's drawing.

It was a perfect picture of the sun symbol of the kingdom. "Wow!"

"You're definitely a fantastic artist Rapunzel." Sora said making everyone nod in agreement.

"You're damazing a awsome artist Rapunzel." Tidus said making also everyone nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily.

"But what about you tidus can also drawer." eugene said to Tidus ho chook his head

"And said no canot ime tirable add drawing." Tidus said to eugene everyone agreed

"Yea why now but that oke good add otherthing." Kairi said to tidus whit he nodded

"Kairi right about that your good add building." Yuna said to tidus he nodded as wel

"Yea i me good in building object like vehicles." Tidus said everyone nodded agreed

"Yea just like cid from resturesion comedy is." sora said everyone agreed with sora about that

After the chalk drawings, everyone stood in line to buy some food. While they were waiting Rapunzel looked to the left and saw a beautiful mosaic on a wall.

The mosaic had the king and queen of the kingdom and saw a baby girl with blonde hair being held by the queen.

Everyone saw Rapunzel looking at the mosaic and took a look themselves.

"Wow. That's a beautiful mural." Kairi and Yuna both said as everyone continued to look at the mural.

While they were looking they noticed that the mosaic had flowers placed in front of it. They also saw a family with two young girls placing the flowers in front of the mural.

One of the little girls spoke up to her younger sibling. "It's for the lost princess." She said before placing the flower in front of the mural.

"Lost princess?" did you hear that guys. " Sora asked and everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Yea heard you?" sora but what lost princess. " Tidus asked and everyone was stil wondering the same thing.

They continued to look at the mural but then they looked at the baby girl in the mural, then Rapunzel.

"Hey guys. There's something oddly familiar about the baby in the picture." Sora said.

"Sora right There's something oddly stranges about the baby in the picture." Tidus said.

"Hmmm." Goofy thought. "She looks a little bit like Rapunzel."

Sora, Kairi Tidus Yuna and Donald let out a small gasp. "What?" They asked in unison

"That's not possible. Rapunzel lived in a tower outside of here all her life." Donald said puzzled.

"What do you think Rapunzel?" Kairi asked but saw Rapunzel was gone. "Rapunzel?"

Uh kairi i think she gone Yuna asked as looking around for Rapunzel ho was gone

Everyone conitoue looked around for her for a few moments before spotting her dancing happily to the music playing.

Everyone let out a bright smile on their faces seeing Rapunzel dance happily to the music.

Kairi then called out to her. "Hey Rapunzel! Can i join you?"

Yuna then called out to her."Hey Rapunzel! Can i also join you ?"

Rapunzel saw Kairi and yuna both call her and she motioned for Kairi and yuna to both join her. Kairi and Yuna both smiled brightly and joined Rapunzel dancing happily to the music and making Sora, Tidus Donald and Goofy smile brighter.

Eugene just bought some food and saw the two girls dancing to the music which made him smile too.

The dance the girls were doing started to get attention from the common folk. Then the girls separated and started to bring some common folk in to dance with them which they all seemed to enjoy.

After letting a few more common folk to the dance the other common folk who were watching were clapping enthusiastically, even Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Mean weil not very far from kingdom village plasia everyone was dancing eight guys black hooded goats where watching sora and kairi and there six friends dancing ,

cabby wisper in disguise are going show are self nowe wel bussy

cauli wisper no not yet where waithing for shanon signal

Cabby wisper what signal are you talking about right nowe

cauli wisper look just shut up lissen signal of shanon

cali wisper sis i fink music is about to begin playing

cibby wisper good then wond have wait mutch longer

cabby wisper soon wil have both sora and kairi in grasp

cibby wisper yea and rapunzel as wel capture for ms gothel

cabby wisper you said it brother lets do this for boss

cibby wisper yea for master xehanort lets go already

cauli wisper wil two please shut up trying lissen to signal

cali wisper calm down sis it wil happen soon dont worry about it

cauli wisper i nowe but thies two just give my a headache because talk alot

cali wisper yea i now sis just aginore them for now wait for signal

cauli wisper fine cali what ever lets get on with this already

mean weil back add plasia of village everone was clapping and are eight heroes where dancing

While the girls were dancing they motioned for Sora, Tidus, Eugene, Donald and Goofy to join them. They friendly refused but Maximus bumped them from behind which forced them to go forward to the girls./ppSoon the whole square was dancing, a folk gathering full of clapping and merriment.

Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Donald, Goofy, Eugene and Rapunzel were dancing together. However, they didn't know how, but they then got separated, dancing with complete strangers.

They continued to dance to the peppy and festive tune, but it was awkward, and a little embarrassing.

Wel four of eight bad guy black hooded goats where watching them from distand xibar four apperantices in disguise waithing for signal to attack mean weil darel and shanon where both walking in disguise closer to sora and kairi wel daren and sharon doing same also in disgiuse as wel try snaek up on tidus and yuna wel summon army both heartless and nobodey with them and 12 beagle boys joint hem wel seifer and his gang try sneak up on eugene rider and donald and goofy

"Let's not say anything about this. Agreed?" Donald muttered, his face pinkish with humiliation.

Goofy nodded, his face red with embarrassment. "Agreed. You don't say a word, I'll keep my mouth zipped."

Then in a few moments everyone went back to dancing with each other.

While Sora was dancing, he looked back at Kairi ho had her eyes closed in sheer bliss, enveloped in the music. And yuna also had eyes closed wel tiodus llooked add her as wel Rapunzel closed her eyes and was fully enveloped into the music too.

Soon Sora and tidus and Eugene became lost in the music as well, weaving through the crowd to get to Kairi and Yuna and Rapunzel, who were in turn moving to them as well.

And as the music came to a bright ending, Kairi and Sora fell into each other's arms. Rapunzel and Eugene fell into each other's arms too. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

They were all smiling brightly at each other feeling this was one of the best moments of their lives.

"Wow. That was amazing." Sora said to Kairi.

"It sure was Sora." Kairi said to Sora.

"Wow that was awsome." Tidus said to yuna

"It sure was tidus." Yuna said to Tidus

"You're a great dancer kairi." Sora said to Kairi.

"You're a great dancer to yuna." Tidus said to Yuna.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi said to Sora.

"Thank you Tidus." Yuna said to Tidus.

Then the couples separated and Eugene motion everyone to follow him to the docks where some gondolas were sitting.

But before they began to walk Sora noticed lanterns on display. He then spoke up.

"Hey guys before we go, I've got to do something really quick. It's nothing bad, it's something beautiful." Sora said. "It's a surprise though do you come as wel tidus."

Sure sora exsuliy I've got to do something really quick. As wel. It's nothing bad, it's also something beautiful." TIdus said. "It's a surprise though do same sora doing right nowe."

Everyone nodded and allowed Sora and Tidus to both complete there task.

Sora and tidus got to the lantern display. "Hey miss, how much are these lanterns for?" he asked, prodding the woman running the display curiously.

"Free of charge. four lanterns, custom made, just for both of you and someone close to both of you." The woman smiled.

"Oh really?" Sora and tidus replied, examining the lanterns on display, wondering what Kairi and Yuna would both think. "Well, why both want two lanterns for me and tidus and that red haired girl and brown haired girl both over there." Sora said pointing to Kairi yuna.

"That red-haired lass and brown-haired lass are both your girl, arn't they?" the woman asked.

Sora nodded "Today's been like a first date for us, and I... I want to do something special for her. And I want to show her how I truly feel about her."

Tidus nodded as for my why been dathing for years and I also want to do something special for her as wel. And I also want to show her how I truly feel about her."

The woman smiled brightly before reaching underneath her counter, pulling out six sheets with intricate designs on them. "This two has borders, this two has main symbols, and thies four are custom design just for you both."

Sora and Tidus stared at the papers, and blinked. "Um, y-you mean you'll make a custom lantern?"

"Absolutely! You want something special for your girl, your heart should speak for you." The woman smiled again.

Sora pulled out the charm Kairi had made just for him, and looked at it along with his crown necklace.

He smiled, knowing exactly what design he was going to make.

After a few moments Sora and tidus both returned to the others hiding both there surprise in there coats. Everyone smiled at Sora and tidus when they saw them.

"Just in time Sora and tidus. We're about to go out to the harbor on these gondolas." Kairi smiled.

Yea kairi is right and why both fought you guys would wand to join ose on gondolas." Yuna smiled.

"One for me and Rapunzel. One for you and Kairi one for tidus and yuna and one for Donald and Goofy." Eugene said to Sora.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed as everyone boarded the gondolas and started to row out to the harbor.

Eugene turned to Maximus. "Hey Max!" Eugene called out tossing a bag of apples in the process.

Maximus turned away thinking he stole the apples. "What? I bought them." Eugene said as Maximus began to eat the apples.

"Most of them." Eugene said making Maximus stop eating and making everyone laugh with him.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Well, best day of your life, I figured you should have a decent seat." Eugene said.

"Well Eugene. We can't wait to see the lanterns tonight. Especially when we are out in the harbor to see it. Right guys?" Sora asked his friends.

"You bet Sora!" Kairi, Yuna, Donald and Goofy exclaimed happily.

"Then wait for lets go already see the lanterns tonight. Excited you guys are going do this or not. right guys?" Tidus asked his friends .

veryone felt so excited and happy for tonight because when the lanterns happen the night will be so wonderful and magical for everyone.

Mean weil add other side of harbor master xehanort four apprentices where watching them

Shanon said soon sora and kairi why wil have revenge on you both and your friends as wel

Sharon said dont worry sister it wond bylong because why have suprise wait for them add harbor

Darel said guys heartless and nodobey are ready to attack kingdom nowe it only matter of time

Daren said as soon shanon you signal why wil attack releas this big guy with giant scythe on them

Shanon said i nowe that i have give him signa lto attack sora and kairi five friends but i realy

Sharon said i nowe to you wait until festityfall is over then why attack them sound good with my

Darel said i nowe but why dont have wait untile festyifall is over just attack soon as is night

Daren said i nowe what mean brother that what where going to do as soon as turn night why attack

sharon said i nowe yea that brilant idare lets do that you guys as soon as turn night why attack

shanon said i nowe but it just i... never mein lets do this then and capture them you guys

both darel and daren nodded agreed with shanon play wel sharon was conforthing her make her smile again

* * *

And done! Again I'm sorry for the wait, i been so busy alot. And sorry guys that was no boss in this chapter but promish nect chapter there wil by two boss and way I hope you all enjoy this chapter especially the kingdom dance. You guys are definitely going to be excited for the lanterns in the next chapter because it's going to be so romantic and magical for everyone and there going by interuptse giant nobody boss scythes and giant heartless boss big shield and big sword but wil by for next chapter so see you guys then dont verget like command and subscribe to my you tube chaneel saiyan warrior link in description below any way that all for nowe bye bye see all next and dont like to me dislike prefection and his stupit patron and discord because dont belief what he said about caulifla and kale and kefla all he said about thoose three are lie so dont lissen to him that wil all you guys i got to go see all next time.

channel/UC5SH0XMCg12O6oJNvpmMdqg?view_as=subscriber


	10. Chapter 10: The Lanterns and king scythe

Welcome back readers! This is it everyone, the lanterns! I'm so excited for this because it's just so romantic and so magical. In fact I started to cry a bit because of how magical and romantic this scene is for Eugene and Rapunzel and especially for Sora and Kairi but also there going toby boss fight with nobodey big scythe and shanon and darel are going sing a song together and nader boss fight armor heartles giant shield and big sword and that pretty mutch it.

Ok let's begin so I won't talk all day!

own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Lanterns and nobodey with giant scythe

Nighttime has fallen in the kingdom and everyone was out on the harbor at a good distance from the kingdom that way they'll have a good seat to see the lanterns.

It was a clear, quiet and peaceful night and the kingdom was completely dark. Good thing because the kingdom needed to be dark for the lanterns.

Mean weil on other side of harbor four apprantices of master xehanort and xibar four apprantices as wel where all watch sora and kairi and there six friends waithing until it bycame everyone eles was asleep .

Sharon said "it wond by long byfor fully nightfall then why can gegin are attack on heroes and capture sora and kairi and rapunzel for ms gothel and mr xigbar.

Daren said "yeah let's do this already i'm tired of waiting i one attack them now kill tidus guy and those two stupite lackies of king mickey right nowe.

Darel said "yeah my brother right about that lets attack them nowe wel not looking shanon why let this big guy here take care off other keep them bussy wel why take care of rest.

Shanon said "huh it dont nowe yet but i just wand to ... oh fine verget it let just attack right nowe all give signal five minute is that good inoff for everyone here because heartles and nobodeys are ready

Everyone nodded and all eight guy in black hooded goats summon keyblades get ready attack are eight heroes sora and kairi and tidus and yuna and donald and goofy and rapunzel and eugene.

Everyone was waiting for the lanterns was with excitement and joy. "I'm so excited guys." Donald said smiling.

"Yup. I can't wait to see the lanterns." Goofy said smiling.

"This is going to be great tidus!" Sora exclaimed happily with Kairi giggling.

"It sure is sora i canot wait!" Tidus exclaimed happily with Yuna giggling.

Everyone looked at Rapunzel and Eugene and saw that Rapunzel was a little nervous. Wel did not nowe that four other boats where heading there way right enemies inside of them and boss was also coming to them

"Are you ok Rapunzel?" Kairi asked her.

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel answered nervously.

"Why?" Sora asked

"I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky and something doesnot feel right here." Rapunzel said.

"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would bei me stil scared?" Rapunzel asked still nervous.

"Don't worry blondie it will be fine nothing is going hurt you here." Eugene said Ina supportive tone.

"You betcha Rapunzel!" Donald and Goofy said happily.

"And what if it is? What do I do then and what if real organization 14 is watching ose right nowe?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Well, that's the good part I guess. You get to go find a new dream and as for other part i haly dout that real organization 14 it watching ose right nowe." Eugene said.

"That's completely true Rapunzel. This may be your biggest dream, but that doesn't mean it's your only dream and if one of are enemies does show up runing this wil take care of it for you." Sora said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Like we said before, follow what your heart tells you and you find new dreams coming ahead of you and dont worried about master xehanort and xibar both there four apprantices wil take care of all eight of them why promish you that." Kairi said smiling at Rapunzel.

"kairi is right about that you dont have worried about those guys wil deal with them for you aslong as you follew your dream Rapunzel that matter nothing eles." Yuna said smiling at Rapunzel.

"Yeah my friends are right why wond lets bastard hurt you they have deal with all seven of ose first byfor get to you so dont worried about it rapunzel just enjoy your self." Tidus said smiling at rapunzel.

"Thank you guys you all are best for help me with my dream." Rapunzel thanked her friends.

"You're welcome Rapunzel that friend are for." Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Everyone then relaxed in the gondolas and continued to wait for the lanterns.

While everyone was waiting Rapunzel and Kairi were placing small flowers on the surface of the water which Sora and Tidus and Eugene gave to the girls so they can do it.

The girls continued to place the flowers on the water when suddenly, they saw a small floating light on the reflection.

"Hmm?" The girls asked and looked at the castle. In front of the castle was the same light they saw on the reflection floating in the air. It was the first lantern to be launched.

The girls gasped and quickly went to the front edge of their gondolas rocking them and knocking Sora and Tidus and Eugene a bit.

"Guys look!" Kairi and yuna exclaimed pointing towards the kingdom.

Sora, Yuna, Eugene, Donald and Goofy looked at what the girls were looking at and saw the lone lantern.

Then following the lantern came hundreds, no thousands more lanterns flying in the sky. Each lantern was launched from all parts of the village and from the ships out in the harbor.

Everyone was completely awestruck at all the lanterns floating in the sky. It was the most beautiful and magical sight they have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh." Donald and Goofy said awestruck.

"This is amazing." Sora and Tidus said awestruck.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi and Yuna said both letting out a warm smile and letting out a few tears from there eyes.

Rapunzel was completely awestruck and speechless. She stayed that way until she began to sing./pp(I see the light plays)

"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in."Rapunzel sang. Wel no idare that they where being watch by enemeys

"All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been." Rapunzel sang before letting out a bright and warm smile. Wel shanon and her two brother and her sister watch her

"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I sang. Wel shanon give signa to capture her wel invisble ablity

All other seven apprantices and there all 24 aliase nodded

"Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be."Rapunzel sang brightly. Wel summon golden fry pan swing it around by beat up 4 invisble beagle boys and heartles

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."Rapunzel sang. Continoue swing fry pan around beathing up more heartles and nobodey ho are invisble

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new."Rapunzel sang. Continoue swing weapon around beat up more heartles

As sora and tidus both nodded summon there weapon the keyblade and bow staf start beatup heartless as wel they continoue lissing to ranpunzel beautiful song wel kairi and yuna joing themas wel

"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."Rapunzel sang. Wel swing fry pan around by beatup more heartles like shadows and soldier and nobodey like dusk and snipers wel sora and tidus did same thing defeat more heartles and nobodey and two invisble beagle boys and seifer and ran

"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you"Rapunzel sang. Wel continoue swing fry pan around by beatup more heartles and also fuu and viva as wel

Wel kairi and yuna both nodded said look out sora and tidus right byhide you more heartles and nobodey as they both also summon there weapon kairi keyblade and yuna two ninja dagger also start attack the heartless and nobodeys and four invisble beagle boys with also cameo outfits by beat them up

Everyone smiled brightly at Rapunzel after she sang and after defeat all bad guys knock tham out ifen donald and goofy take care last four beagle boys wel eugene defeat weiser and sable. They really felt that she finally fulfilled her dream and they never seen her so happy and so warm inside.

In a few moments Kairi spoke up. "Sora, this is the most beautiful experience I've ever had. I will remember this night forever exspect for part when heartless and nobody show up thies guys."

"Me too Kairi." Sora said smiling at Kairi. "This is definitely my most magical experience ever, not because of the lanterns but because I'm spending this night with you and yeah ime sorry kairi that real organization 14 try to interferr with lovely night .

"Thank you." Kairi said smiling brightly. "I believe it's time to make this official and doesnot matter that they try running are night because got what they desurf." She said as Sora wondered what she meant.

/Donald spoke up to Goofy, Tidus giving Yuna kiss Rapunzel and Eugene. "Oh, here it comes guys." He said making them look at Sora and Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There is one thing I want to show you. It's something we tried to do for such a long time. I feel this is the right time." Kairi said and Sora looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora said ad Kairi went into her pocket.

"I mean this." She pulled out the object that was in her pocket and Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Paopu fruit.

"K-Kairi. Wh-Where did you get that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Kairi looked nervous and spoke. "When I left the islands to train with Master Yen Sid, I took this fruit and kept it with me ever since." Kairi said. "The legend says that if two people shared one their destinies would be intertwined right?"

"Yeah. That they would remain in each theirs hearts no matter what yeah heard about that from selphie." Sora said still in disbelief.

"I don't know how you would answer this but… would you share it with me and yeah nodded that because she told my that?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes and prepared for the answer Sora has to give to her. But Sora only smiled and looked at Kairi.

"Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. "Especially with all the lanterns floating around us." Sora said as they laughed at that remark.

They split the fruit up into two pieces and gave the pieces to each other. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other.

As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked in each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other.

"Aww. That's so romantic." Rapunzel said smiling brightly at Sora and Kairi, everyone else smiled at them too.

"yeah. your right about that." Yuna said shy brightly after giving tidus a kiss as wel at Sora and Kairi, everyone else smiled at them too.

"Wow." Sora and Kairi said in unison smiling at each other.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Definitely." Sora said before speaking again. "Oh. I have something to share with you too. It's the surprise I was talking about before i fink tidus hase on for yuna as wel."

Sora reached behind him and brought out two small lanterns.

Tidus also reached behind him and brought out two small lanterns.

One had Kairi's charm on it as well as all the things she loves and her name on it. "That's yours." He handed the lantern to Kairi.

One had Yuna face on it as well as all the things she loves and her name on it. "That's one is for you=." tidus handed the lantern to Yuna.

The other lantern had Sora's name on it as well as his crown necklace design and all the things he loves too. "This is mine."

The other lantern had Tidus name on it as well as his triangle necklace design and all the things he loves too. "This is mine."

Kairi was completely awestruck at what she saw. "Oh Sora! This is so wonderful! I... I..." Kairi exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Yuna was completely awestruck at what she saw. "Oh Tidus! This is so beautiful! I... I..." Yuna exclaimed, with also tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, I wanted this to be perfect and wonderful for you." Sora smiled at Kairi.

" I know, I wanted this to be awssome and beautiful for you." Tidus smiled at Yuna.

"After all, no one's ever made me such a wonderful good luck charm, drawn me in such a perfect way, shared a paopu fruit with me..." he leaned in closer, his voice a hushed and tender whisper. "And no one has ever come close to your perfection."

Kairi smiled brightly letting out tears of happiness from her eyes.

Yuna also smiled brightly letting out tears of happiness from her eyes as wel.

Sora then leaned back, holding his lantern a little higher "Whenever you're ready, Kairi."

Tidus then leaned back, holding his lantern a little higher " same ghose with you ,Yuna."

Kairi temporarily sat there, overwhelmed with how hard Sora worked to make this moment perfect. She then lifted her lantern and let it go, Sora doing the same and so did tidus and yuna also by also lift there lantern as wel.

As they all four watched their lanterns fly they began to sing.

"All those days, separate in other places, all those days waiting for you."Kairi sang.

"All that time keeping in my feelings and waiting for a dream come true."Kairi sang.

Sora sang next "Now we're here, and everything is perfect."

"Now we're here and now our dream came true. Now we're here, it's crystal clear. This day is meant for me and you."Sora sang.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands and sang together. "And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted."

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new." Sora and Kairi sang.

"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted."Sora and Kairi sang.

Mean weil somewhere on other side harbor there fight going on between squal his team vs big nodbody boss with scythe try attack them they dodging it wel continouew attack it

As two of six health bars of boss where already take down as continoue attacking it

Yuffie said leon must keep this thing away from sora and kairi and others

Leon said ime try to do that yuffie right nowe but hard then look like

Aerith said guys focus take this thing down fast byfor it cost more trouble

cid said he he les talk more fighthing you guys and dont worrie about it

zack said oh yeahb klets do this cloud and beat this giant reaper up

cloud said what ever zack lets take care of it right nowe byfor get to sora

tifa said dont worry aboutb it cloud why take care off it byfor it reach sora and his friends

selphie said guys lets hurry up finish this thing up so why tell yen sid that are mission is completed

wakka said ore right lets care of this monster right wel sora and kairi and other enjoy feastifall

rikku said right you guys all dellive message to sora and kairi about boss later after there done

paine said you do that but nowe must forcus on this creature here deal wit hit quiek byfor get away

everyone nodded continoue fight giant nobodey boss call the scythe reaper king and tuck down two more health bars his six healt bars he only hade more left mean weil back to sora and kairi there song

"All at once everything looks different, now that I see you."Sora and Kairi sang.

Everyone saw Sora and Kairi and had very bright smiles on their faces. They felt Sora and Kairi were perfect for each other.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a few more moments, then Kairi barreled into Sora and held him tightly.

"Thank you... this is so wonderful-" Kairi said letting out a few tears of happiness.

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need..." Sora said before speaking up again. "I love you Kairi."

Kairi gasped. "Oh Sora! I love you too!" Kairi said before they leaned their faces towards each other's and embraced each other in a sweet, loving and passionate kiss.

"Aww." Rapunzel, Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy cooed smiling brightly,as Eugene let out a chuckle.

They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes.

As tidus and yuna did same thing by kissing eact other as wel watching sora and kairi

Then they pulled away and looked at each other with love. "Wow." They said in unison as they touched their foreheads together.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Yeah. It was." Sora said as they looked at each other again with love.

"You two where great." Tidus said to sora and kairi both

"Thanks tidus that is nice you." sora said to him

"Indeed you both are gute together." Yuna siad to kairi

"Thanks for complamant Yuna as wel." Kairi said to Yuna

"Hey blondie." Eugene spoke to Rapunzel making her turn to him.

Rapunzel turned around and saw Eugene holding two lanterns made specifically for him and her. Rapunzel smiled at Eugene when she saw the lanterns.

"I have something for you, too." Rapunzel said before showing him his satchel. Eugene was a little surprised.

"I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked Eugene.

Eugene refused to take the satchel before speaking up again. "I'm starting too."

Everyone watched Rapunzel and Eugene as he began to sing.

"All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur."Eugene sang.

"All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."Eugene sang.

"Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know." /emEugene sang.

"If she's here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I meant to go."Eugene sang as he took Rapunzel's hands into hers.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands again before they and Rapunzel and Eugene sang together.

"And at last, I see the light."The four sang.

Tidus and Yuna also took each other's hands as wel before they alos sang together.

"And it's like the fog has lifted." The boys sang.

"And at last, I see the light."The six sang.

"And it's like the sky is new." The girls sang.

"And it's warm and real and the world has somehow shifted."The four sang.

"All at once, everything is different, now that I see you." The four sang."Now that I see you."

(I see the light ends)

After the three couples finished the song everything felt so perfect and so bright for everyone. This was indeed the best night of their lives.

The three couples leaned in to kiss making Donald, Goofy and Pascal blush.

However, before they could kiss, Eugene saw the Stabbington bros and the tsviet brothers weiss and sable and four apprantices of xibar as wel all eight of them on the shoreline with two green lantern lit.

"Is everything ok?" Rapunzel asked concerned. Everyone saw that too and were concerned.

"Huh?" Eugene asked. "Oh, yes, uh, huh. Yes, of course. I just... I have to take care of something. Let's row to the shore."

"Ok Eugene." Sora said before everyone rowed to the shoreline with Eugene and Rapunzel.

Little did everyone know that danger lies ahead of them. Let's just hope they are ready face stibngton brother and tsvietv brothers and xibar four apprantices againbut little did they nowe is that master xehanort four apprantice are also watching them ready to attack.

* * *

Fuwe Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter especially with all the romance and the singing. And fight leon and yuffie and aerith and clous and zack and cid and tifa and rest of there team vs king scythe reaper in next chapter wil see if they defeat nobodey boss yes ore no and all promise that there will be exciting and intense fight with shanon and darel vs sora and kairi and a fight with sharon and daren vs Tidus and yuna as wel and cabby and cibby vs donald and goofy and the stabington brother and tsviet brothers vs eugene rider and rapunzel . So be ready!you guys that wil by all excited in next episode of dragonball z just kidding i mean kingdom heart 3 tangled world that wil by all foolks and dont verget comand and like and subscribe to my youtube chaneel link in in desripsion blowe and that all have to say to you guys

Bye bye !'' ps also trailer of caulifla and kale in mod xenoverse 2 i hop all enjoy this that is all

channel/UC5SH0XMCg12O6oJNvpmMdqg?view_as=subscriber

watch?v=XemNZFpebdk


	11. Chapter 11: Things turning grim

Welcome back readers! Ok everyone, things are about to turn grim for our heroes in this chapter. As spasicely master xehanort four apprantices I promise that this will be exciting for all of us and I promise to write the final battle in the next chapter and it will be exciting and intense too.

Ok, enough talking. Let's begin!

I own nothing but my own songs and lyrics.

Chapter 11: Things turning grim

* * *

Everyone rowed their way across the harbor until they made it to the shore line. Once they reached the shoreline everyone got out of their boats.

"I'm sorry everyone. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of." Eugene said.

"Okay." Everyone said together.

"I'll be right back." Eugene said before taking his leave with his satchel.

Everyone was a little worried about Eugene. "It's alright everyone." Rapunzel reassured everyone.

Eugene made his way across the shoreline passed a few tall rocks along the way until he met up with one of the Stabbington Bros who was sharpening a stick into a spear.

And where two of four apprantices of mr xibar where standing aswel.

"Ah, there you are. Huh. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated." Eugene said. "Hey the sideburns just coming in nice huh? Gotta be excited about that and also good see you guys again you nowe guys black hooded goats."

Eugene smiled awkwardly. "Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split, the crown is all yours." Eugene handed the satchel to the brother. "I'll miss ya, but I think it's for the…" Eugene bumped into the other brother "…best but got to got watch out for those four guys behind you because dangerouse."

"Holding out on us again, eh, Rider and as for record this guys are new bosses" One of the brothers asked evilly.

"What?" Eugene asked not liking where this is going.

"We heard you found somethin'. Somethin' much valuable than a crown from those four guys black hooded goats over there." The brother walked to Eugene menacingly. "We want the girls and boy instead."

Eugene was completely shocked at what he just said. He knew the brother was referring to Rapunzel and Kairi and sora. He stayed that way until everything went black for him.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for Eugene but it has been taking a while and everyone was getting worried.

"He's taking a long time." Goofy said. "I hope he's ok."

"I fink goofy right what is Sora said he doing any way."

"I hope so too." Rapunzel said worried.

Sora spoke up. "We should go check on him yuna." He then turned to the girls and boy. "Are you girls going to be ok if you stay here while we check on Eugene?"

"We'll be ok Sora." Kairi answered him with Rapunzel nodding in agreement.

"But then Tidus walk to sora and said sora maybe you sude stay here with girls guard them me and yuna will go your plase with donald and goofy check on eugene rider you can trust on both of ose."

"Then sora walk to tidus and said are sure you both wan do this because i dont wand ruin both night togethere tidus you nowe with yuna and what do you fink kairi and rapunzel."

"Then kairi walk up to sora and said i dont have probleme with you stay here with bioth of ose insted of going donald ansd goofy and what you fink rapunzel."

"rapunzel spoke next wel same kairi just said i dont mein it ider if you stay with both ose Sora as guard for both ose but are you two also oke with that ."

"As donald and goofy nodded and donald said why dont have probleme with that rapunzel why fink prefect for sora so he can spen more time with kairi wel why four are going check on eugene ime right goofy ."

"As goofy said You betcha any way wil see you three later and becarefull you three because real organization 13 might by watch all eight of ose so sora and kairi make sure both keep guard up."

"Sora and kairi both nodded and they said right guys ddont worried about ose any way make sure you four watch your self as wel and wil see each other later and good luke to all four of you."

"wel Ok. We'll be right back come on guys lets go." Tidus said as he, Yuna and Donald and Goofy left to check on Eugene.

The four walked their way to Eugene only to find him lying on the ground unconscious. "Eugene!" The four exclaimed as they ran to check on him.

Tidus shook him trying to wake him up. "Eugene please! Wake up!" Tidus exclaimed but his efforts were failing as Eugene didn't wake up.

"Don't worry. He's not dead, just unconscious." One of the Stabbington Bros spoke up.

Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy turned around and saw both brothers approach them with four guy black hooded goats standing behind them. "Hey! You're those two criminal ho are working for shanon those other three guys in black hooded goats me and yuna and all are friends fought all of you back at resturant!" Tidus said in shock after recognizing the two.

"Ah, so you remember us Tidus." The other brother said wickedly. "How thoughtful and as for second anser that where not going tell you anything exspet that have deal with them."

"What do you want here and why work with real organization 14?!" Donald exclaimed to the brothers.

"It's not you four that we want. It's the girl with the magic hair and the Princess of Heart we want and boy keyblade ho prince of light." One of the brothers said grinning evilly.

The four gasped and brought out their weapons to try to fight them off. "No, no, no." One of the brothers byfor spoke up

Cauli summon a bunch of powerful heartless to restrain them and to cover their mouths so that they can be quiet. One of the brothers spoke up "That's better. A much proper way to discipline a bunch of troublemakers like you four thanks cauli."

"As cauli nodded and said yaeh sure whatever lets go already wasthing time here with thies four clowns here come on hurry up you guys why no time wasted."

"As cali said because why mission to complet for are groep real organization 14 by capturing sora and kairi and rapunzel all three of them for master xehanort."

"Cabby and cibby both said right lets go stabington brothers why need to hurry up already beccause really wasted time here with four meddeling guys so on it move out."

"oh yeah right sorry aboutb that mrs cauli it shal by done and way as for you four heroes don't worry." The other brother spoke up before letting out a very wicked grin. "We'll take good care of the girls and boy wirth keyblade ho is trying gaurd them both."

After the brother spoke four apprantices of mr xibar knocked Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy unconscious.

Back at the shoreline, the girls and the boy with keyblade were waiting for their four friends to return to them but it was taking more time. The girls started to get worried.

However, the girls saw a five shadowy figures approach them. "eugene! Thank goodness it you and i see other are with you!" Kairi exclaimed smiling a bit.

"I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left us but see are four friends found you eugene." Rapunzel said smiling a bit.

"Yeah why worried sick about you eugene are oke you look caned weird but and way good Tidus And yuna and donald and goofy have found you that good thing.

Sora was try walk to five of them but then kairi stop him by graping tis push him back behid her

"Sora Wait." Kairi started."i dont it is Tidus, Yuna Donald and Goofy?"

"Kairi are sure." Sora started ."it not are four friends kairi you fink real organization 14?"

The five figures continued to approach the girls and the boy but then it split into seven and they were the Stabbington Bros and four appranticve of mr xibar . The girls and the boy saw the brothers and four apprantices and both girls were backing away feeling scared hiding behind sora summon his keyblade ready to attack the Stabbington Bros and four apprantices of xibar

"He did." One of the brothers responded to Rapunzel before turning to Kairi. "Your four friends left with him."

"What?" Both the girls asked.

Are you talking about sora said wel holding his keyblade protect bioth girls ready attack seven villains

"No, he wouldn't." Rapunzel denied it.

"Tidus and Yuna would never leave us because they both are friends why trus them." Kairi denied it too.

"donald and goofy also would never leave us because they are friends as wel." Sora denied it too.

"See for yourselves." The brother said showing the girls and the boy a small sailboat floating in the foggy harbor away from the girls and the boy.

The girls saw Eugene at the boats wheel with Tidus next to the mast Yuna and Donald and Goofy hanging around in the back. "Eugene? Tidus? Yuna?"The girls recognized them and felt fear and sadness course through them. They also felt tears spring into their eyes. "Eugene! Tidus!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Then sora said no this canot by real you two are lie why wond belief it they would never betrayed ose and ime going make both pay for show ose that augh

"When sora try attack both stabington brother he was knock out hit on head from behind by daren just show up with brother darel and his two older sister

Darel said "nice work brother i fought never shutup any way lets take him with ose ms gothel so she hand him over are leader master xehanort ."

Daren said "yeah come on guys lets go already because ms gothel and mr marluxia are both waitghing for all ten of ose bering thies three to them."

The stabington brothers nodded went behind the girls. " right mr darel and daren wil by right there and Fair trade, a crown for the girl with the magic hair and for the Princess of Heart and for prince of light."

Kairi then said "no sora you guys leave him alone fiend what have both done him."

Rapunzel said you beter tell ose what did to sora right nowe your eles why wil...

Both girls let out a sharp gasp and turned to face the brothers. " ore eles what and for anser why didnot do anything are bosses did knock him out not ose and way How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" One of the brothers asked.

"I'll bet they'll pay us extra to keep someone with a heart of pure light forever and prince of light as wel." The other brother asked before both of them brought out large bags to catch the girls.

Both girls felt very scared and were backing away. "No, please! No!" Rapunzel and Kairi exclaimed before Kairi grabbed her arm.

"Run Rapunzel!" Kairi yelled before they ran for their lives across the shoreline.

They continued to run until Rapunzel's hair got caught in a log. "Ah! Kairi! Help!"

"Rapunzel!" Kairi exclaimed before she and Rapunzel tugged and tugged out of fear for their lives.

Suddenly, the girls heard thuds and then a worried voice. "Rapunzel!" The voice exclaimed.

Rapunzel recognized the voice. "Mother?" She asked.

"Gothel?" Kairi asked remembering Gothel.

The girls got out of the log and walked back to their original spots. They found Gothel who appeared to have knocked the brothers out with a large stick. Gothel saw the girls and was blessed to see them. "Oh my precious girl!" Gothel exclaimed seeing Rapunzel.

"Mother." Rapunzel said before running to Gothel embracing her.

"Gothel." Kairi said before running to her too.

"Oh Kairi! Thank goodness!" Gothel exclaimed. "Are you girls alright? Are you hurt?"

"Mother, how did you-"Rapunzel asked before Gothel cut her off.

"I was so worried about you girls and the boy." Gothel explained. "So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and" Gothel looked at the brothers. "Oh my, let's go, let's go before they come too."

Both girls followed before pausing and gazing at the sailboat. They then looked at each other with tear filled eyes before turning back to Gothel who extended her arms out to both of them.

The girls then let out a sob before clinging to Gothel. "You were right mother. You were right about everything." Rapunzel said sobbing.

"I know darling. I know." Gothel soothed before looking at Kairi. "Oh Kairi. Looks like you suffered a broken heart when boyfriend gething hurt by those four fiends."

"Oh Gothel. It hurts so much see those two evil fiend take boy friend away from my." Kairi said sobbing.

"I know dear. I know what did." Gothel said. "when trying protect you and my daugther but any way Come, let us go back to the tower. You'll both be safe there."

After that, Gothel began to walk the girls back to Rapunzel's tower.

Wel shanon and sharon where both waithing for ms gothel to return with kairi and rapunzel and also there brother darel and daren ho both hade sora knock out with them two dark corridor show up witch was darel and daren with sora being carried by seifer and team

Meanwhile, the sailboat carrying Eugene, Tidus , Yuna, Donald and Goofy made its way to the kingdom's prison before hitting the pier.

The guards saw the boat after hearing it hit. "Look! The crown!" The guard saw the crown in Eugene's satchel which was in his hand.

Tidus, Yuna, Eugene, Donald and Goofy came too and realized that they were knocked out and restrained at their spots on the boat.

"Huh?" The four said before the guards rushed to them. "Rapunzel! Kairi! Sora!" The five exclaimed before the guard's apprehended them.

"No! No! wait!" Tidus exclaimed.

"No lisson to ose! Yuna exclaimed.

"No please!" Donald exclaimed.

"No! No! Stop! No!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Wait guys, guys!" Eugene exclaimed.

Maximus heard the commotion and saw the four being apprehended by the guards.

"Rapunzel! Kairi! Sora!" the five exclaimed as the guards took them away.

Maximus looked to the foggy shore feeling suspicious about everything happening around him.

The next day came and Tidus, Yuna, Donald, Goofy and Eugene were placed inside a prison cell. Donald and Goofy were sitting against the walls and Yuna sithng on bed and Eugene and Tidus were pacing back and forth feeling very worried about Sora and Kairi and Ranpunzel.

The five then heard the cell door open and saw the captain of the guard and a few other guards behind him. "Let's get this over with you five."

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked and the guard only had a stern look on his face.

The five realized what the guards plan to do to them. "Oh." The five said.

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's tower, she, Kairi and Gothel were in her room. Gothel unbraided Rapunzel's hair and removed all the flowers that were on it.

"There it never happened." Gothel said before making her way out of Rapunzel's room. "Now you girls wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup becuase why wil by having seven more cast joing ose here tonight for dinner and dont bwhan both look bad on are casts."

Gothel saw the girls were still very sad and hung their heads low. She let out a sigh. "I really did try, girls. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys i tand hurt thoose daer to you." Gothel lectured before closing the curtains leaving Rapunzel, Kairi and Pascal alone.

Rapunzel spoke up. "I can't believe they did that to us. It was supposed to be the perfect night for us and now they did this to us and four bad guys did sora ho good they kidnaped him." Rapunzel said letting out a few tears.

"This just doesn't make any sense why would they try kidnaped my sora." Kairi said sadly.

The girls let out a sigh before Rapunzel spoke up. "You know something Kairi."

"What Rapunzel?" Kairi asked.

"You and sora were both there for me when they left us and you were there for me when I was stuck on the log when the two criminal attacked us. You were also there to help me when we fought the heartless at the canyon and there for me when saw your boy friend kidnaped by arc enemeys when he was trying to protect ose bot hand failed." Rapunzel said. "Thank you for being there for me same is for friend sora."

"You're welcome Rapunzel." Kairi said in an appreciative tone. " ime pretty sure sora fink same way ifen not here right nowe wil fijn way reciue him from real organization 14 any way You want to know something too Rapunzel."

"What Kairi?" Rapunzel asked.

"You were there for me when I was heartbroken last night when saw sora gething hurt take away from my." Kairi said smiling a bit. "Thank you so much for that. You're like a sister to me."

Rapunzel was touched. "Thank you Kairi. You're like a sister to me too but dont worried wil fijn away save him i promish you kairi all ask mother help ose bring back ose."

Kairi nodded and said thanks rapunzel i now your mother fijn away bring him back to ose idera that ore sora fijn his own way break free from organization 14 graps he hase done it byfor during training as tyo bycome keyblade master exsame when young xehanort capture hi mand riku and king mickey try free him ."

The two "sisters" smiled at each other before hugging each other close and enjoying each other's comfort, especially during this heartbreaking time.

The girls let go of each other before laying on Rapunzel's bed on their backs and looked at all the paintings around the ceiling.

As Rapunzel looked at the paintings at the ceiling she looked at her small sun flag in her hands. She then looked at the flag again, then the ceiling again.

Suddenly, something triggered in Rapunzel's head and she sat up looking deep into the ceiling. Kairi saw this and started to feel worried "Rapunzel? A-Are you okay?"

Rapunzel didn't reply and continued to look at the ceiling. Then, in her mind, she started to see the same sun symbol all over her room and scattered about in her drawings.

She stood up and was completely lost into what was going on in her mind. "Rapunzel?!" Kairi asked feeling more worried about her.

In Rapunzel's mind she began to see memories. One memory was time when she last saw the king and queen, her real parents. Another memory was the mural of the royal family with the baby, which was her! The last memory she saw was the time she put the crown on her head, that crown was for the princess, which was her!

"Ahh!" Rapunzel gasped in pure horror and took a few steps hitting her dresser in the process.

"Rapunzel!" Kairi exclaimed running to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel! What is it?! What's going on?!" Kairi asked feeling very concerned about Rapunzel.

Rapunzel didn't respond at first. Kairi took Rapunzel's hands into hers. "Rapunzel please! Talk to me! What's going on?!"

Rapunzel was silent before speaking up. "I'm the lost princess."

Kairi let out a sharp gasp and let go of Rapunzel's hands. "What?"

"T-there was this princess from the kingdom we visited. She went missing from the kingdom 18 years ago- o-on my birthday!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kairi was feeling more shocked.

"I think-no I know the lost princess is me!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kairi let out another sharp gasp. She remembered the mural they saw at the kingdom and she remembered the little girl placing flowers at the mural saying "It's for the lost princess"

"Ahhh!" Kairi cried out backing into the wall behind her. "Y-You are the lost princess!"

Rapunzel only nodded."Then, Gothel is…" Kairi started.

"…not my mother." Rapunzel finished for Kairi.

The girls looked at each other completely off guard. They could not believe everything that is happening around them.

Mean while down stair add tower with ms gothel ho was cooking her hasnaud soup for kairi and rapunzel when suddenly eight dark corridor appeared in front of ms gothel kitchen and she already nowe ho would come out of those eight dark corridors because it was four apprentice of master xehanort and behind them two of seifer teamed where carriening sora with them both on shoulders and drop him infornt of ms gothel

But then gothel said "ah it seems that are third cast also has arrived as well bring him up stair to rapunzel bedroom ime pretty sure kairi and rapunzel see their friend is ok as well."

As four apprantices of master xehanort nodded

Then shanon said "you heard ms gothel get that get boy upstair but don't untied him because dont wand him help try kairi and rapunzel to escaped from tower you guys better make sure stay tied up when came on back up later any way mean time me and sharon going sit on couch of there wait for soup ."

Sharon said "to by finish ms gothel as for you guys cabby and cibby make guard front door climbup plant outside why dont wand any one try come reciue them that wil by all everyone get work and cauli and cali make you both stay inside rapunzel bed room guard door as for you darel and daren return are hub world contact mr xibar tell my why got two of princess of hearts and one of prince of light as wel."

Darel and daren both nodded with out say anything both true dark corridors doth dissapeared and return to real organization 14 world to contact master xehanort other member tell them they got sora and kairi and ranpunzel that they where soon ready toby keep up by some one from real organization 14

Back at the prison, Eugene, Tidus, Yuna, Donald and Goofy were being led by the guards to be executed for their crimes. More specifically, the guards will execute Eugene for thieving and Tidus, Yuna Donald and Goofy for assisting him.

While the guards lead them to the execution site, the five saw the Stabbington Bros in another cell. They felt fury build inside them before knocking the guards down and apprehending the Bros.

"How did you know about the girls and the boy?! Tell us now!" Eugene asked furiously.

The brothers were intimidated by the four. "It-it wasn't us. It was the old lady and four guys black hooded goats ho promish four bag full of alot munny iof capture your three friends ."

Tidus gasped. "Old lady and guys in black hooded goats?" He asked himself before realizing who's really where behind all this trouble.

"Gothel and real organization 14!" Tidus exclaimed feeling fury build inside him. Gothel and four apprantices has Sora and Kairi and Rapunzel in her grasp help four apprantices of master xehanort.

The guards restrained the five again and dragged them to the execution site. "No wait! You don't understand! They're in trouble!" The five pleaded to the guards but to no avail. They continued to drag the five to the execution site.

Back at Rapunzel's tower,

Kairi and rapunzel saw sora teid up sithing on other side of room not say anything as both look sad tear fall down there eyes see there friend got hump on head as they worried about sora where going try free him but they nowe that where not alone here sins cauli and cali guard door and ouside add bottom cabby and cibby where guarding exits as wel it was insposible fort hem to escape right so didnot say any thing contioue cry aut loud for ms gothel and other four apprantice of master xehanot hear as wel

Gothel heard the commotion in Rapunzel's room and was concerned. "Rapunzel? Kairi?" She asked making her way upstairs.

The girls didn't respond. "Girls, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" She asked before the girls got out of Rapunzel's room in front of Gothel.

Rapunzel spoke up first. "I'm the lost princess." She said silently.

Gothel groaned in annoyance. "Oh please speak up Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling."

Kairi glared at Gothel. "Rapunzel is the lost princess, isn't she?" She asked angrily.

Gothel was silent before Rapunzel spoke again. "Did we mumble 'mother'?" Rapunzel asked glaring at Gothel.

"Or should Rapunzel even call you that?" Kairi asked glaring at Gothel.

"Oh girls. Do you even hear yourselves? Why would you two ask such a ridiculous question?" Gothel asked and was about to hug the girls before they pushed her away.

"It was you! It was all you ho also send horrible creatures after ose!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You're the reason why Rapunzel is the lost princess!" Kairi exclaimed glaring at Gothel. "You kidnapped her when she was a baby and you've been using her power for yourself! You took the king and queens princess from them and also reason why where followe by those four apprantices master xehanort!"

Gothel let out a stern look at the girls. "Everything I did was to protect Rapunzel as for four apprantices master xehanort wans doing there own any way they where ownly tryng tohelp you rapunzel ."

The girls didn't buy it one bit. "You weren't protecting her! You were protecting yourself is that reason why also try kidnaped my boy friend ho sithing right over teid up moputh cover up!" Kairi exclaimed before both girls walk back to sora grap him on there shoulde pushed Gothel out of their way right after rapunzel hade knock out both cauli and cali hit them on heads with fry pan and made their way downstairs with sora stil unconscious and asleep.

"Girls get back here with that boy!" Gothel exclaimed.

"no why wil not I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power!" Rapunzel started wel stil holding sora right arm over her right shoulders wel kairi was holding sora otherleft arm over her left shoulders.

Rapunzel!" Gothel called out trying to stop her from talking.

"When I should've been hiding from you!" Rapunzel exclaimed as the girls stil both holding sora over shoulders made their way to the bottom of the stairs onlt not nowing what was two of four apprantice of xehanort waithing for them down stair.

"I thought we made a mistake taking Rapunzel out of this tower. But now I know we did the right thing!" Kairi exclaimed glaring at Gothel stil holding her boy friend. "We know the truth! And Rapunzel will leave this tower and you for good and i fink my boy friend sora here agreed with ifen if he is unconscious right nowe but wans he wake up he wil agreed wet ose that why shude have never trust you!"

"Where will you girls go with this boy you are both holding?" Gothel asked. "Your other friends won't be there for you sins they dont care aboput you three like me and thies guys black hooded goats."

"What did you do to them?" Rapunzel asked stil holding on to sora right arm.

"Your other friends. Or should I say, those criminals are to be hanged for their crimes." Gothel revealed.

The girls let out a sharp gasp. "No." They said putting their hands together in a worried manner only for sora drop on floor and then he wake up and sora said au where ime i dont remember huh kairi and rapunzel why arte back add tower ms gothel standing infront of them wel he look add kairi and rapunzel

And both girl walk over to him kairi hug sora out worried nices and both girls feels sora in on what all miss when he was unconscious what is going to hapen to tidus and yuna and donald and goofy eugene and ho they all three got capture by ms gothel and real organization 14 and that she was working with master xehanort and his groep.

Wans girls finish feel sora on everything that hase happen when was unconscious earlaid today he look back ms gothel summon his keyblade stud infront of ms gothel and said "ho good lie all of ose why trust you betrayed us by working with arc enemey and you lie rapunzel by kidnaped her when she was baby from home ho good you evil witch you wil pay for that what you did to rapunzel and try kidnap me and kairi."

"But byfor sora attack gothel he was stop by ran and fuu both grap his arm restain him and covewr his mouth with napking so good not speak and seifer said fuwe i fought would never shut up men so annoying that boy i dont nowe ho you guys deal dumass and stupite irrated boy he give my headache this boy."

Kairi said look angry ho dare you talk about boy friend like that ho dare cover his mouth you beter lets go seifer ore eles going make you pay slice you have with my keyblade and do same to those other two friends of yours as wel if dont lets my boy friend go right nowe you hear seifer lets go

Rapunzel said look also angry you hear kairi this is last warning bastard lets sora ore eles hit you on head with my golden fry pan and do same to your two lackie over as wel fuwa and runn ore what ever names are you asshole beter lets sora go ore you three are going feel pain hear him lets sora go stap away him

As seifer look add them with saw anger in both princess there eyes then look add two friend saw fear in there eyes just like him self they nowe messing princes of hearts is dangerouse because hase power seal bad guys away for good to dark dimmension by banish them to that place where they wil stuck forever and seifer going let that hapen to him ore friend so orders his two lets sora go walk slow away from two princess in fear open dark corridor left with two friends behide and vive as wel but siefer said one last thing you god lucky boy girl friend was dare save you next time you wond by so lucky dumass

After seifer and grew left rapunzel tower whent back organization hub world kairi and rapunzel both walk over confort hi mand kairi kiss sora on his cheeks as rapunzel continoue stroking his hair and kairi said worried sora are all right that bastard did not hurt with his lackies please tell my your oke

Then sora look add kairi wel rapunzel continoue stoking his hair he said dont worried guys ime find and kairi he did not hurt my seifer just asshole ifen back in twlight town pay in ass so fuck him and his three goons there not inportends and way kairi and rapunzel and get out of here save are other friend byfor gwet excuted why got hurry lets go this time all promish protect you kairi and you as wel rapunzel

Then kairi look add hih shook her head and no sora all by one to protect you this time not other way around ifen it cost my life make aslong as you and are other friends save that what matter nothing more and same ghose for rapunzel she wil wil protect you as wel any way right about other thing why need hurry up save are other friends byfor why are too late come one lets go your going pay ms gothel

"Now, now. It's alright girls. Listen to me." Gothel tried to comfort the girls. "All of this is as it should be." Gothel then tried to pat Rapunzel's head with her hand but Rapunzel grabbed her arm forcefully.

NO!" Rapunzel exclaimed glaring at Gothel. "You were wrong about the world! And you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again and sora and kairi are both right about that why three wasthing time hear lissen you why need save are other friends so come one lets go sora and kairi !"

Rapunzel and Gothel had a little altercation before Gothel got her arm out. The force from the release caused Gothel to step back into the mirror and caused it to fall and shatter the glass.

Gothel was completely off guard at everything that just happened. Soon she saw the girls and the boy glaring at her still before Kairi spoke up. "Come on Rapunzel. We're leaving this place for good."

As Sora stude next to girls spoke up kairi about that lets go rapunzel We're leaving this place try save five friends byforce get excuted see if they are oke byfore those two apprantices of xibar wake up again why need leave nowe byforce it toolate guys so lets move on kairi and rapunzel followe me

The girls began to walk away from Gothel by follwe sora and before she spoke. "You three want me to be the bad guy? Fine now I'm the bad guy." As knipt her finger army heartless and nobodys appear right infront of sora and kairi and rapunzel and then shanon and sharon both stude behide are three heroes both summon keyblades ready for battle as mother gothel grap her sword as wel but then as they where out

nummber by somany enemy only mirale good save are three lucky fort hem mirale did show up mysterouse guy white hooded goats with two sharp sacor blades both his hand put off his stude infront of three of them ready protect all enemy inside rapunzel tower from all enemy ho this mysterouse person why is try protect are three heroes from ms gothel and real organization 14 and heartless and nobodeys

* * *

wel you have next chapter fijn out ho is because I'm planning to stop here you guys! I felt that this would be a perfect cliffhanger for next chapter. But like I said before, I'm planning to write the final battle in the next chapter. Any way i hop all enjoy this story dont verget like command and subscribe to my you tube chaneel like in discripsion blow that wil by all you guys there also trailer from super mario marker 2 and one from dragon legend with cabba and caulifla and kale also discripsion blow that wil be all fooks see all next time he cop is learn fast his retard police that me just kidding you guys bye everyone all next time here nader from ty with vore fish

watch?v=AjJWzJC8Kfk

watch?v=slGA5Z39Nzk

watch?v=WvgGNUiw29E&has_verified=1

channel/UC5SH0XMCg12O6oJNvpmMdqg?view_as=subscriber


End file.
